KHR! 11 Famiglia
by Kira.Lu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the great Vongola X boss and he lives in Italy. Meanwhile in Japan there's the X's daughter, Sawada Nozomi, she is creating the Vongola XI Family. What will happen? WARNING: Many OC! The story is about the new family
1. Target 0

I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor english and I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english!  
Thank you for reading ~**  
**

**Target 0 - Eh? I can't believe it, I became a father! **

He checks his watch again, three minutes has passed and he is still traveling in his car.  
He sighs.  
He knows he was late, he was in the middle of a discussion and he is not the kind of man who can put away his guests in such a crude and hasty way.  
There's an albino man sitting next to him in the car and he thinks in the other way: he knows how delicate is the situation and because he want just the best thing for his boss he wanted to cancel the appointment.  
And it is precisely for this reason that the car is hurtling furiously towards the private clinic, they are now near the building but since their departure ten minutes had passed.  
And ten minutes, in a situation like that, meant a lot.  
**Albino Man:** Hey, hurry up. You don't want us to lose the highlight, right?  
The driver seems worried. He tries to do his best to bring the two men at their destination.  
The brown man scratches his head nervously. It is a long time since he was so nervous, even commitments and conversations with people of questionable taste can't made him so uncomfortable.  
But at that moment, when the vehicle stops at the entrance of the clinic, he leaves quickly without even waiting for his right-hand opening the door as usual.  
He quickly climbs the stairs heading down the corridor of the maternity ward, where there are some men waiting, anxious and nervous.  
The problem is that he knows well all the men.  
**Oh, Gokudera! Tsuna!**  
A tall man with dark hair approaches the two newly arrived, chuckling quietly.  
**Hayato:** Yamamoto! Why are you giggling? What happened here, she is already out?  
The brown-haired man looks around anxiously for signs of an answer to the question he asked to himself.  
A boy with dark hair and somewhat disheveled yawned a little farther: he is sitting on the bench wearing a spotted shirt and beige trousers.  
**Lambo:** Nothing yet, doctors are a in there for a while but there is no news.  
The brown man shakes his head, thinking, deciding that it is best to sit and wait quietly.  
Not even three seconds passed since his lower back has touched the bench that he stands up, confused.  
**Takeshi:** Hey, Tsuna! Come on, calm down, everything is fine!  
Beside him walks another albino man who has a bandage over his nose. He has a funny look and Tsuna stares with great empathy.  
**Ryouhei:** Don't worry, Sawada! All will be well to the extreme, I can feel it!  
It seems that he blushes of joy and nervousness, but his enthusiasm is able to make him smile so he finally sits down and so he sits for the next five minutes, until the cry of a child broke the silence.  
Tsuna jumps to his feet again, with his heart in his throat.  
_"Here, here!"_  
The nervousness is tangible, he feels uncomfortable and he can also see the other men next to him: Lambo is touching his little braids with nervousness, Sasagawa Ryouhei goes back and forth like a mad speaking to himself, Gokudera Hayato's eyes are shining, while he is staring at the door of the maternity ward and the only man that is calm is Yamamoto Takeshi, who is sitting with a smile on his face and watching his mates waiting for news.  
Two nurses open the door and they come out quickly, carrying what appears to be an incubator that contains inside a noisy baby.  
The group approach, or rather, they throw themselves to the incubator to closely observe the infant who continues to complain hysterically with all her voice, they can see that she has already a lot of hair and she is already washed...  
Tsuna regains his consciousness when the two nurses are trying to take the child away, so the brown-haired man tries to doesn't stare at that creature who he still can't believe she is born from his blood because she seems a beautiful doll.  
He jumps up, looking first the door and then the nurses.  
**Tsuna:** And she? How is she?  
The women smiles, having finally managed to remove the ravenous group from the little child that is already asleep.  
**Nurse:** Soon they carry her out, it's all right.  
**Nurse2:** We need to know her name, we have to put the bracelet. Have you already decided it?  
Tsuna looks at the girl and smile.  
**Tsuna:** Oh, sure. It is Nozomi. Sawada Nozomi.  
The women nod and then flee with the infant.  
The brown-haired man cut off his attention from the daughter and returns to put his thoughts on the door of the maternity ward, waiting anxiously for his bride to come out.


	2. Target 1

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 1 - Eh? Is this my guardian of Lightning?**

_Good Morning to everyone!_

The greeting resonates in a Namimori Middle School classroom, a girl with brown hair enters the room, ignoring the teacher who is shouting behind her.

**Teacher:** SAWADA! Do you know what time is it?  
**Girl:** Oh, god, here goes again...

**Teacher:** How can you arrive at this time? Lessons have began 10 minutes ago.  
**Girl:** Mh... Well, see, I'm late because... an unicorn ask to me to help him to run away from an alien laboratory where he was imprisoned.

Many classmates laugh, Sawada Nozomi is just the type of girl that likes to made up surreal stories: she is blabblering about dreams and harmony, sometimes she sings to herself and she is always absent when teachers call her, but she can reply to their questions.  
She knows what they think about her and she knows her sad jokes are abrading. She tells them anyway because she enojoys to do it.

**Nozomi:** Oh, You know a friend of mine had a dog who "growl", one day he carry it off the balcony and now "banister".

_(this is a word joke: growl is "ringhiare" in italian and banister is "ringhiera" in italian, so in english doesn't have much sense, sorry!)_

She laughs and she goes to her desk when her classmates are watching her resigned.

"_So boring, everyone are so serious."_

She is 14 years old and she is ok to go to school because it is normal for a 14-years-old girl.

She loves to learn something new and since when she was a child, she always read and continue to read many books.

Because that she knows many things about school lessons and she knows already what they have to study.

She should go to school just fort math, the only subjects she can't understand and she hate it.

Afterall... who are people who loves math?  
There are a lot of people who hate that subject.

And she is one of them.  
She want to learn something new without numbers, multiplications etc, but her dream is to learn about the legendary Shinuki no Honoo, the Dying Will.

She saw it, orange and flaming, it stands proudly on "the man" forehad, the man she always loves since she was born: Vongola Primo, Giotto.  
When she is bored, she thinks about him scribbling his sketch on her diary and remembering him from her dreams she mades since she was child when she saw the first Vongola Family.

_"...What a nonsense feeling, he was my ancestor too."_

She isn't sure about her words, that love is impossible but she really loves him.  
She stretches, bored, when she hears the school's bell and she almost does not fall from the chair.  
She stands up and runs over the door when she collides with a red-haired girl and they fall to the ground.

**Girl**: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPP-  
She sees Nozomi and she stops shouting.  
**Girl:** UH, NOZO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN~  
She embraces the poor girl and Nozomi is a little confused until she remembers what happening.  
**Nozomi:** Arashi! I was coming to you my dear~  
**Arashi:** Me too my love~ Bored, uh? The school is not for you, we have to conquer the world!  
**Nozomi:** Nee, nee, let's call Haname and Kaito so we can have a lunch together!

The girls hop singing in the corridors, attracting the attention of the people and the disciplinary committee who glares at them.

**Random Girl:** Ohi, aren't those girls Sawada-san and Fukada-san? Everyone can recognize them, they are so crazy...  
**Random Boy:** I heard Sawada-san hits Kazuno-senpai, the one who always bothered little girls.  
**Random Boy2:** Eh? Now I think about it, she beats other older guys, they were a gang from the eastern district. They say she studies martial arts since she was five...

The two girl are able to take people's attention and hear rumors so they can find interesting news about senpai and other people who are making something wrong.

They don't enjoy to do the heroines but they don't like when innocents are targeted so, because they think they are strong, they decide to protect them without to be the center of the people's attention.  
But people thinks their deeds are just because they feel superior and they want to fight because they enjoy it. Because that and because Nozomi is a girl, they think she and her friends are brats and, many times, they gossip about Nozomi and her lack of femininity.

That rumors are very enervating.

**Random Girl:** That girl has the elegance of an elephant!  
**Random Girl2:** She has zero femaleness, when she sits down she does it in a terrible masculine way...

Sometimes, the poor Arashi had to bring her away before Nozomi hurted other innocent guys because of her behaviour.

**Nozomi:** Sits down in a terrible masculine way, uh? I can sit down with all the elegance and cuteness in this world too, if they want to know it. I don't do it because I can seems a frail and frivolous girl.

Arashi listens to her friend eating her bento, next to her an older girl with two black braids exchanges her lunch with an apparently foreign blond boy.

**Haname:** And you don't want to be listed as a frivolous girl, right?  
Arashi swallows so quickly that she is almost choking herself.  
**Arashi:** Who? Sawada Nozomi? Frivolous girl? Where?  
The blond boy stretches himself, giggling.  
**Kaito:** Ahahahah, our Boss seems a psychopathic escaped from the asylum and not a frivolous girl.  
**Haname: **Yandere girls are cool, you can pretend to be a sweet and cute girl and then you scare everyone with your strenght.  
**Nozomi:** Between frivolous and cute there is much difference. I'm cute, of course, come on, take a look!  
The girl stands up and spins, so she sits down again.  
**Arashi:** Surely you aren't moe.  
**Nozomi:** I DON'T WANT TO BE MOE.  
**Arashi:** A point for you, I HATE moes.  
**Kaito:** What is this, a meeting to decide the boss' character?  
**Haname:** Nozomi... changing the subject, how's it going with Kimitaka-san?  
When the black-haired girl changes the subject everyone stop to giggling and begin to speak seriously.  
**Arashi: **Seems we can trust him, he is confident and he has a dream.  
**Haname:** A dream, uh?  
**Nozomi:** Anyone with a dream is worthy to follow me.  
She explains, eating her lunch.  
**Kaito:** After the Guardian of Cloud and his boring monologues about classic music, I thinks Kimitaka Shinji is acceptable, isn't it?  
**Arashi:** Oh my God, Kaito, don't speak about that piano fanatic. I support him just because he plays the piano and I love music.  
**Haname:** Almost all of us loves music.  
**Nozomi:** Are you kidding me? Music is life, music is dream~  
**Kaito:** What are you talking about? We were speaking about the Guardian of Mist who seems a failed magician.  
**Nozomi:** Uh? What? No... he is good... it's ok as an illusionist.  
**Haname:** And remember we are making this family with only our strenght... so don't be hard.  
**Arashi:** This isn't the point. We have to be stronger but our family has only kids... excluding Cloud because he is a little dangerous but he is very resolute.  
**Nozomi: **In my dreams, Giotto-sama said the resolution is very important. I want to be able to use a Vongola power too...

"_I have to become stronger."_

**Kaito:** If your father listen to this...  
**Haname:** Well, Decimo don't know about Nozomi's dreams and so he can't know her daughter already knows everything about Vongola and Guardians.

And it is so: Nozomi's weird and inexplainable ability to dream only about the First Family gave her the opportunity to know everything since she was a child.  
Just her friends know about it, she never say something to her father.  
But she thinks he already understood it.

**Arashi:** But Arina-san explained to us about Guardians...  
**Nozomi:** Arina has the Lightning flame but she doesn't want to join my guardians... and we are missing exactly the Guardian of Lightning...  
She sighs, bowing her head.

**Nozomi:** I think she doesn't want to be my guardian because she is already my tutor...  
**Arashi**: Uuuuuh no, don't be so depressed!  
The red-haired girl embraces Nozomi.  
**Arashi:** We can persuade her.  
**Nozomi:** She always speak about "Wait and you'll see" but wait for what?  
Again they can hear School's bell, they have to return in their classroom.  
**Haname:** Now... the only thing we have to wait for is to meet us again this afternoon.  
**Nozomi:** ...Can I skip this afternoon's lessons...?  
She is looking at the friends with a cute gaze, Arashi wanted to help her but she is forced to join the 3-guardians-chorus of "NO!".  
**Nozomi:** ...fuck you.

That afternoon they are so tired and they don't speak so the return to home is quiet and thoughtful.  
When the four kids enter Sawada's House, Nozomi finds Arina sits down in the living room.  
Arina Luccini is a woman sent by Vongola Decimo to keeps an eye on Nozomi in Japan, she has dark green eyes and long blonde hair.  
To the other side of the table there is a boy like her but a little taller, with green eyes and blonde hair with a ponytail.  
The boy is wearing what looked like a military uniform and he is drinking a cup of tea.  
**Nozomi:** Wh...what happens here?  
Once Arina notices Nozomi, she turns and smiles.  
**Arina:** Oh, welcome home, Undicesima! Finally I can introduce you my twin Luca, your guardian of Lightning.


	3. Target 2

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 2 - Eh? We fight to realize our dreams!**

The girl looks at Arina and his twin brother, who is sitting to the other side of the table.  
**  
Nozomi:** ... my ... EH?  
**Arina:** Yes, yes my brother Luca is your Guardian of Lightning, he finally returned from his mission and I was able to get him here.

Nozomi seems to stagger, she has a lot of confusion in her head. Haname and Arashi help her to sit down and Kaito follows them, they are completely silent and interested in how the matter was evolving.

**Nozomi:** Ok, calm. He should be my guardian ... and you decided it.  
**Arina:** Exactly.  
**Nozomi:** Without consulting me.  
**Luca:** She didn't consult me too.

The young man yawns loudly, attracting the attention of those present. He has taken off his coat and they notice he has a yellow lightning tattoo on the right arm, just below the shoulder.

**Arina:** You can not say that you're not proud of the assignment, Lu.  
**Luca:** Well, of course not, but I was called so suddenly, and think that I had just returned home after six months of hard work abroad …  
**Arina:** ...hard work?

She seems to want to laugh and Luca looks bad to her.

**Arashi:** You're a soldier or something like that? Don't you have duties? How can you leave the army as if nothing had happened?  
**Arina:** Well, to be assigned as guardian of the future Vongola Boss is above everything.  
**Haname:** ... but we are talking about the army, it has nothing to do with the Vongola.  
**Luca:** ... You didn't realized how influential are the Vongola, right?  
**Nozomi:** HEY STOP.  
Nozomi's shout makes everyone shut up, she seems quite annoyed.  
**Nozomi:** What are you trying to say with "influence"? This story should not be under the nose of my father!  
**Arina:** Oh, that's not what I meant. I simply falsified a statement, there was no need for an official message by Decimo.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway I don't want my father finds out that I'm gathering the guardians. ... To think that he sent me here in Japan just to live as a normal girl ...  
**Arashi:** Well, for now is what you are doing. ... Of course, apart from "punishing" the thugs around and in the school.

Arina stands up and takes a cup of tea from the cupboard while another woman, who had brown hair tied in a bun behind her head, crosses the entrance of the living room.

**Grandma:** Oh, Nozo-chan has many friends today ~

Nozomi jumps up when he see his grandmother and runs to hug her.  
Her beloved grand mother, Sawada Nana, she takes care of her since she moved from Italy. She seems like Nozomi's father but it is because she is his mother.

**Kaito:** Now that I think ... if this guy, Luca, is the guardian of the lightning now we are all together.  
**Haname:** It's true, the guardians of the eleventh generation are finally reunited!  
**Luca:** Uh? So I've been accepted?

Nozomi breaks away from the grandmother who returns with a big smile and the girl sits down, smoothing his hair thoughtfully while the woman takes the dirty cups and disappears beyond the door direct to the kitchen.

**Nozomi:** ... no. First I have to test you.  
**Luca:** Uh, a fight huh?

He seems annoyed.

**Luca: **Well, I fight with small sickles joined at the end of a long chains of iron, in which I make pass the lightning energy. I love to fight at long distances but it depends on situations, mostly I immobilize the enemy with my zaps that ...  
**Nozomi:** Yes, but I do not give a fuck about all this. I do not want to fight, I want to see why you want to join me.

Luca is quite confused and turns to his sister, who seems disorientated as he is.  
Arashi looks at her and giggles: Arina doesn't know much about how they "recruited" other family members.

**Luca:** ... The reason? Well, because you are a Vongola and ...  
**Nozomi:** If it is so, you can get up and go away.  
The boy scratches his head thoughtfully.  
**Arina:** But ... Undicesima ...  
**Nozomi:** So, this is the case: those who follow me must have a goal, a purpose to want to achieve. We call it "_dream_." If you do not have dreams, if you do not _dream_, I think you can go back where you came from. I do not need a robot that follows me because it's cool or because I'm the daughter of the Vongola Decimo.

Luca listens silently. He is probably shocked by those words and Arina too. But the woman seems to understand what the girl is making.

**Haname:** Each of us guardians has a personal desire, a dream. We believe that dreams are very important for a human being.  
**Arashi:** A human being without dreams is just a robot that moves mechanically every day, with silly feelings and no ambitions.  
**Nozomi:** The adults, right? And this is why I hate them ... a bunch of mindless machines that have lost sight of the true meaning of life. Only a few are saved.

"_Papa …_"

But it isn't just that. She hates that world full of people who kills themself without a reason... or maybe there are some reasons: authority and money.  
Because people's cruelty she lost something very important.  
Now she has just her beloved friends.

**Luca:** Um, so what are your dreams, guys?  
**Arashi:** I guess Nozo want to hear first what is Luca-kun's dream.  
They turn back to the guy who seems confused.  
He seems to think for a few moments, looking within himself the answer to the question posed by the strange eleventh descendant of the Vongola.  
**Luca:** My dream, eh? ... In fact I am a person who loves to live for the day, I love adventure and jump into unpredictable situations. I bet with myself and I love to have fun. Here, I believe that my dream is to continue to experience something exciting and I think you're the right person to which I should join.

There is silence, Nozomi looks thoughtful and no one say nothing until they hear her verdict.

"_... he loves to live adventures but seems he doesn't want to fight... I think I don't understand..."_

**Nozomi:** But... you don't seem to love battlefields.  
**Kaito: **What are you saying? He is a soldier!  
**Nozomi:** he seems annoyed when he was speaking about his weapon.

Arina seems resigned while her brother stretch without restraint.

**Luca:** Uhm. No, I don't love to fight. I love to play, to have fun, to ride my motorcycle... if I have to fight I'll do it but... well... I don't like it.  
**Arashi:** Moment! But... you are a soldier, right? What do you do in the army?  
**Luca: **First aid... but just for help...

They are totally confused.

**Haname:** So... you can treat people's injuries?  
**Luca:** err no. I can help with bandages and disinfectants... everyone can do that...  
**Arashi:** So what can you do? Are you skilled on something, don't you?  
**Luca:** I... I was just an helper... I can do many thing but I'm not skilled on something in particular.  
**Arina:** He didn't want to do it. His adoptive father forced him to join the army and that was his first mission.

Arashi, Haname and Kaito don't want to concentrate on the "adoptive father" thing because they already have many informations: they hoped in a skilled soldier and they get an easygoing boy who does what he wants.

**Luca: **Sorry, Juuichidaime! I can help anyway!  
**Nozomi:** … uhm, you said you like to do funny things... but what if you get bored? At that point you could also betray me.  
**Luca:** No, I don't care of that. What we do, we do, and if I get bored... I sleep.

"_...I can't believe it._"

**Luca:** and... if I get bored I think I would come to ask you to give me a few days off to amuse myself with girls.  
**Arashi:** Huh? Girls?  
**Arina:** It 'a womanizer.  
**Nozomi:** Uh, do you have other hobbies?  
**Luca:** I love to play with videogames too.

The four boys suddenly jumped, almost scaring the twins.

**Nozomi:** you're hired.  
The boy stares at the small Vongola with a confused expression, Haname help him to dispel his doubts.  
**Haname:** People who still plays video games are welcome. We have our legendary *_Martedì Game_ where we spend all day playing video games.

(*_Game Tuesday )_

**Luca:** ... you skip school?  
**Kaito:** Hahaha not always. We play when we return to home!

Luca laughs heartily

**Luca:** uhm, and what are your dreams?  
**Kaito:** ME ME ME I WANT TO START! I obviously want to be strong in any type of martial art to create my own style and open a gym with many students!  
**Luca:** Wow, a great ambition!  
**Haname:** My dream is pretty stupid, but ...  
He glances at Nozomi and Arashi who almost want to kill her for what she just said.  
**Haname:** ... Dreams are different from person to person, anyone can achieve what he wants for his future. And I would like to create my own collection of clothes and wear them.  
**Nozomi:** I want to wear them, too! I totally love your designs ~  
**Luca:** A fashion designer? Really?  
**Arashi:** Something to say about her dream?  
**Luca:** Oh, no ... Of course not, everyone has their own goals. So do you love to create clothes?  
**Nozomi:** Hana is very good at drawing, but also loves to sew clothes. She knows also how to makes dolls!  
**Arina:** Uh, I had seen some made by you ...  
**Arashi:** My dream is the same as Nozomi. We've known for seven years and the thing that I wish is to realize our dreams.  
**Luca:** A same dream? So ... what is your dream, Juuichidaime?  
**Nozomi:** My? Well, of course, is to create a society where people can continue to dream and fulfill his dreams ... Indeed, first of all I have to realize the dreams of my family, and then I want everyone to understand the importance of dreams.

"_A place where I can be myself. A place where everyone can live without the fear of being judged by others." _

**Luca:** mh ... is not a dream too ambitious? Even for a Vongola I think it's difficult, considering then what you'll be in your hand ... the mafia and all the rest ...  
**Nozomi:** I do not care. Even papa is driving the Vongola because he always had a vision, my vision is this and I think there is nothing that can prevent me from achieving my goal.  
**Luca:** You are very resolute, eh?  
**Nozomi:** Because the resolution is important, Primo-sama also said this.  
**Luca:** Primo-sama?  
**Arina:** I told you, Lu. She can see the first Vongola family in her dreams since her birth ... You can often hear her about Vongola Primo, what he did and what he said in his life...  
Nozomi blushes, looking away.  
**Arina:** Well, however, Luca is staying here. I think it's late, is not better than the three of you return to home?  
Arashi, Haname and Kaito stand up.  
**Arashi:** See you tomorrow, then. I entrust you Nozo.

Nozomi quietly greets the three friends who disappear beyond the door, sighing.

**Arina:** Luca will stay in the guest room ... oh, it's all okay, Undicesima?  
**Nozomi:** ... my heart is a bit confused.  
**Arina:** I know you since you were born and I already know everything about you. ...him again, uh? You should try to look beyond your nose and don't remain locked in the chains of a dream. Dreams can be life too in you point of view but they are dreams anyway.  
**Nozomi:** What is this supposed to mean? You can't achieve your dreams?  
**Arina: **No, Undicesima, don't confuse achievable dreams with unrealizable dreams. An achievable dream can be to became famous or to travel to the moon. An unrealizable dream is to have a man dead many years ago.  
**Nozomi:** … to travel to the moon was an unrealizable dream before many years ago.  
**Arina:** Because they found how to do it. If your dream was to find the way to heal a dangerous illness I'll say it is unrealizable until you can find the way, because you have to think to many factors. But you can't bring to life a dead man and if someone found a way, I'll be totally against that.

Nozomi snort, she can't say something.

**Arina: **Undicesima... you have to look for the answer in other places. Sooner or later you'll get them, you have just to search... and maybe thisis not the right place to look.

The woman turns and goes to the living room while Nozomi remains at the foot of the stairs, thinking.

**Nozomi:** The right place ... where is?  
She pulls off her blouse a medallion she wears around his neck with pride: A white medallion with a gold Vongola crest and the roman numeral "XI", it was a gift from his father had on her fifth birthday.  
**Nozomi:** ... Primo-sama, is there even a place where I can meet you?


	4. Target 3

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 3 - Eh? I'm so angry I could kill you!**

She could recognize anywhere that scent.

She opens her eyes, sadly. She doesn't want to be there at that time, she wants to escape. She wants to go back and not be forced to suffer.  
Yet she cannot do anything when her conscience is back and she understands to be in a room decorated in old western style. The smell of clean wood continues to poke her nose, until she notices the male figure sitting thoughtful on the couch.  
The blond man is talking with a gentleman who Nozomi has never seen before. Because her curiosity she approaches and sits down beside the man blond in a suit and tie.  
Her eyes are firm on him, she blushes.

**Nozomi:** Primo-sama …

He doesn't seem to pay attention, he doen't see her. He doesn't even know she existes.  
That was just another of her usual dreams of Primo and his family.  
It seems a virtual reality but it is just a dream.  
Unrealizable, as Arina said her.  
How he can make her heart to beat so fast?  
His eyes, his smile, his voice.  
And his mysterious power.  
It was him, the "Cielo". The only one can save her from the darkness that she carried behind for so many years. The only one can make her fell well.  
But she can't have him, he is dead.  
So she sighs.

There is a way, she has just to got her hands on the ring, her fathers' ring, and to find if the legend is true.  
She shakes her head.

**Nozomi:** No. .. I don't really want ... if they knew these crazy thoughts what they would think of me? I'm not like this... I can't be myself or my friend will be sad...

"_Will I be able to create a world where everyone can be themselves?"_

The girl stands up, furious with herself for being allowed to think about such foolishness.  
She has to succeed her father, she has to become stronger to prove she can protect everyone and she has to inherit something bigger than a ring for the sole purpose of being able to bring out the man she loves.

"_I'm so stupid."_

When she opens her eyes that morning, she has breakfast and washes as a robot. She doesn't express her joy as usual and she doesn't say "HAPPY!". Her energy was less than half.  
Luca and Arina see Nozomi leaving the house so depressed and she knows they are worried about her.

She knows Arina is going to give up, it was for many years she knows her weird complex and that "mission impossible".  
She really doesn't want to share her worries with other people and Arina and Arashi are the only ones to know about that secret. She want to close it in her heart and she want to continue to pretend she is happy and strong.  
For people's sake.  
Always for people's sake.

She really hopes that day can become better when she sees two boys in front of her but she pretend to ignore them.  
But they block her way.

"_...as if I didn't have enough problems, today."_

**Nozomi:** This morning is started with Primo-sama and my stupid in-love-girl-complex, I don't need two tramp who bother me.  
**Boy1:** Hey hey, Sawada says crazy things!  
**Nozomi:** Here the boy these days. Crude, dirty, shallow, quarrelsome and they think of only one thing. It's impossible to find someone like Primo-sama.

She snorts, tring to take another route because she is late for the school.

"_Why the hell I have to take another route because them? Geez, I want to slap them!"_

**Boy1:** Hey, the slut is ignoring us!  
**Boy2:** This little guy without femininity beat Kirisaki-senpai? Really?

To stop or not to stop? This is the problem.  
She is running away? No, she is just late for the school. She has to go without thoughts.

The two boys burst out laughing heartily and then pounce on the girl without hesitation, but she moves so quickly that the two thugs are unable to follow with their eyes.

**Boy2:** Hey, whore, don't run away!

One of the two boys throw his backpack at Nozomi, but she easily dodges it.  
Enough, she is annoyed. She felt already bad and they want to ruin that day.  
She looks at them as she want to kill them.

**Nozomi:** ... okay, now you're dead.  
**Boy1:** A woman want to hit us? Ahaha!

Now it is the disaster and she can't control herself anymore.  
The small Vongola drops down her backpack and she rushes against one of them, she hits him with a quick punch in the stomach and then she falls quickly and moves to the second, hitting him with a knee in the lower parts.

"_You damn men that think just with 'it', you're the cancer."_

The two boys fell to the ground, the second is in a bad way but the first stands up immediately and tries to fight back with the girl, he pulls out a knife from his pocket.  
The girl jumps back to avoid the weapon, then she ends with a jump on the wall of a house and looks around for a stick or something that can be used as a weapon. Nozomi is good with sticks and bats.  
She runs to the north, always walking on the wall and she gets closer to a tree in the garden of a house. She jumps again and she clings to a sturdy branch, with her weight she is able to break the branch from the tree and she fells to the ground, by rotating the wood until she hits the guy in the stomach with the long part of the branch. The boy backs away but he manages to stay on his feet, straightens up and then he tries to hit Nozomi who is wound in the arm by the knife thet rips the sleeve of her school uniform.  
Now the uniform? That day is going to be the worst.  
She re-spins the branch and jumps, grabbing the shoulder of the boy who is confused when, through air, she lands behind him, she turns quickly and strickes him violently on the head, making him faint on the spot.  
Both boys are on the ground, the girl throws away her weapon and stares at them furiously.

**Nozomi:** Fuck you... I'm not a woman.

"_Women are weak."_

She really hates to be considered a girl. When doeas she show her weakness? She isn't a girl, she is a vigilant. Yeah, just like Primo-sama.  
Arashi, Haname and Arina are girls too... but they are an exception.  
Nozomi can't be that.  
The other bosses are men too. She tries to don't pay attention to Ottavo because she can't explain why she was accepted if she is a woman.  
It was an imprecise reasoning but Nozomi can't explain in other ways why woman always need to be protected by men who think they are weak and they have to protect them.  
Princesses in castles, sleeping or they run away, but they are always poor girls that at least can protect themself with a sword, but then here the prince that saves them and everyone was happy after that.  
She really hates stupid fairy tales.  
She has tears in her eyes, she felt more depressed. She leans against the wall and she takes a breath.

**Boy:** You made a mess, Nozomi.

The girl turns and see a boy with brown hair wearing a long dark jacket.  
He has dark red eyes.

**Nozomi:** Aw ... Shinji. Why are you here?  
**Shinji:** I was walking... I thought... I'm your guardian of mist... I think... I should spend more time... with you...

He smiles a little, he is very shy and he can be silent for a day without saying anything. No one can believe he totally loves macabre and monstrous movies and games, but he played and watched all of them.

**Nozomi:** Uh, thank you. They are already ten days you are in family afterall... now we have the last guardian, but he isn't a brat, it's bigger than you.  
**Shinji:** Uh, we have the lightning...? We're all set, then.  
Nozomi stares at the two boys lying on the ground unconscious.  
**Shinji:** They're badly injured... you could kill them...  
**Nozomi:** I would have done if I had not thought that papa would have hated me for it.  
**Shinji:** And ... are you sure is it the only reason?  
**Nozomi:** ... Even Primo-sama ...  
**Shinji:** And you? Did you want to kill them?  
**Nozomi:** ... Sometimes, if you don't do so, you can lose your loved ones ...as has already happened ...  
She closes her eyes thinking about a child with red hair.  
**Shinji:** Oh... It's late, run to school. I'll fix this mess.

**Nozomi: **Don't worry, leave it to me. I don't want to give you this task...  
**Shinji:** It's ok, you're late. Don't worry for me.

The girl sighs, she greets the guardian of Mist and she runs quickly toward the school building, going into her class and ready to hear the annoying teacher.  
The only difference is that the teacher immediately notices that the girl is injured and dirty.

**Teacher:** You have once again got into a fight with someone, Sawada? Run immediately to the infirmary, you're bleeding!  
**Nozomi:** ... But it's just a little cut …

The professor doesn't want to listen to any reason.

**Classmate Girl1:** Look at her, again she gets herself like that...  
**Classmate Girl2:** She acts just like a boy, what's so wrong with her?  
**Classmate Boy1:** No guy can like a little girl who love to fight! She will never marry!  
When Nozomi leaves the class, she hears her classmates laugh at her. She felt an immense desire to kill them.

"_I'm not a girl, I don't want to marry and I don't care about to be alone._  
_I'm not wrong. You're the ones superficial and stupid. _"

Arashi, Haname and Kaito opens the door of the infirmary when the nurse has just finished putting bandages on the wounds of Nozomi.  
Arashi seems furious, she approaches her friend while Haname tells to Kaito to go to take a drink for her.  
Cola, of course, it is the only thing that can make her happy. She can't live without cola.

**Arashi:** what happened? Who attacked you?  
The red-haired girl hugs Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** Two idiots, before I got to school.  
**Haname:** You couldn't ignore them, don't you?  
**Nozomi: **Yep, I tried it but they attacked me. I was just protecting myself.  
**Haname:** Have you beat them?  
**Nozomi:** Of course. I might have to kill them as I am today, but I restrained myself.  
**Haname:** Nozomi … it isn't right, you know.  
**Nozomi:** No, Hana. People like them should just disappear.  
Why can't they understand that? They can become killers!  
**Haname:** But a chance must be given to all, do not judge like this.  
Haname is serious but nice and warm. She can't be angry to her.  
**Arashi:** What chance would you give to idiots like them?  
**Haname:** It means to have mercy.  
She don't want any objections. She is so adult just like Arina.  
**Nozomi:** They had no mercy when they killed Claudio.  
There is silence, along with a few tears.

"_I will avenge you._"


	5. Target 4

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 4 - Eh? Nozomi's best friend was killed?**

Shinji enters in the Sawada's home, rather bewildered, and he is glad to see Arina, he seems to want to talk to her.  
Maybe.  
He doesn't know it, he blushes and he greets her with a nod.  
She is surprised but he can understand it: he is always silent and sometimes he can hides himself very well.  
She invites him to enter but he stops when he notices a man with blond hair like her. There is no doubt that they are twins.  
Shinji sits down at the table next to Luca and he looks at him with curiosity.

**Arina:** He is Luca, my brother. And he is the Guardian of Lightning.  
**Shinji:** I see, she told me that he isn't a kid ...  
**Arina:** Did you meet Undicesima?  
**Shinji:** Thi morning... she hit two boys who were quarreling with her.  
He takes his tarots and he put them on the table.  
**Luca:** So you would be ...?  
**Shinji:** The Guardian of Mist, Kimitaka Shinji.  
**Luca:** Nice to meet ya. You look like a nice person.  
Luca begins to look at him in a weird way.  
**Shinji:** Should I not be?  
Shnji is worried and he blushes more.  
**Luca:** Considering the previous Guardians of Mist...

Shinji slightly smiles, he had heard the details about Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro, Vongola Decimo's Guardians of Mist, and Daemon Spade from the First Family.  
It seems Guardians of Mist don't have a good reputation.  
He shrugs, he is everything but a crazy boy or a traitor. He likes to make illusions and to amaze people, he likes to travel, he likes to play videogame and to watch horror movies. He want to become the strongest magician, more powerful than the most known illusionist and when he met Nozomi he understand she can realize his dream just following her.  
Become her guardian means to look for powerful skills, something that can carry him to reach Rokudo Mukuro and Daemon Spade's power.  
He just dreamed it since he was a child and he left home for that reason: he traveled from Nagano to Osaka, Kyoto, Komatsu, Tokyo and he came in Namimori.

**Arina:** Changing the subject ... you seem to want to speak with me. What's wrong?  
**Shinji:** You are Nozomi's tutor,... you know many things about her...  
He is too shy to explain himself.  
**Arina:** More or less. But if you need to know something why don't you ask to her?  
**Shinji:** I don't think... it is nice to ask to her... I'd like to learn more about... why she is so aggressive... with people... with thugs...  
He puts some cards on the table.  
**Arina:** aggressive? Do you mean the "paladin" behavior she has to bad peaple?  
**Shinji:** No... she wasn't a paladin or an heroine... she was really aggressive.  
**Luca:** Are you referring to the two she hit?  
**Shinji:** She hated them … she hated people like them...  
He turns some cards.  
**Arina:** Well ... we say that she has a strong resentment within.  
**Luca:** It 's something special happened, right? After all Juudaime decided to send her here in Japan so suddenly ...  
**Shinji:** Yeah... when she was eight...  
He begins to read his tarots.  
**Arina:** Yes, but it happened immediately after the issue of Claudio, seven years ago...  
**Shinji:** ... He is dead.  
**Luca:** Oh my God you are so macabre! Don't be so pessimist... maybe he was her boyfriend and they broke.  
**Shinji:** No, no, he is really dead. Look, my tarots said it...  
**Luca:** … can you read tarots?  
**Arina:** He can read the future too... more or less.  
The boy looks at his cards and he knows he found something important.  
**Arina:** Well, since the other guardians already know it I do not see why not tell it to you two that you are the last to join the family.  
**Shinji:** If we need it to understand why she is so frustrated ...  
**Arina:** Do you think she is frustrated?  
**Shinji:** A lot. She seems angry with the world … or maybe... with men... or bad people...  
**Arina:** I see. It seems so. She can't even understand what she wants, she is very cofused. She hates the world because it is full of pain, she hates men because they are superficial and they think women are weak, she hates bad people because they always make innocent people suffer.  
**Luca:** So she doesn't even know who she has to hate.  
**Arina: **Yes. She doen't know who she has to blame.  
**Shinji:** Blame... for what?  
**Arina:** … Claudio's thing.  
**Luca:** Then speak, I want to know everything.

In Italy, when Undicesima was only five years, she was alone and could not make friends.  
Her father didn't pay attention to her "s_tatus_" and sent her in a school as an ordinary child. No one knew who or what she was, for everyone she was just a five year old girl named Sawada Nozomi. If there was something different from the other children was her nationality: she was one of the few foreigners in the class, even if she spoke Italian like everyone.

Because her young age, her father hadn't thought she might ask why she lived in a so great mansion surrounded by so many people. He had not said anything about Vongola, or told her that her father was the boss of a great Mafia family.  
He thought his daughter knew nothing and she could grow as a normal child.  
On the other hand, however, Nozomi already knew everything and when she was five years she was smarter than other children because of her dreams about the First Family and every books she already read at her age.  
She didn't feel at all as a normal child, indeed, she knew she was different and this initially scared her.  
She watched the children play without thinking when she knew that one day she'll face unknown enemies to defend the people she loves.  
She watched the children laughing but she knew she had no time for fun because she has to become strong like her daddy.

She had isolated herself from the world.

At first it was so, when the teachers asked her why she did not want to play, she refused without giving a reply. She doens't have a reason to explain something because no one knows about her and her father.  
But it was when she met a boy her age, a certain Claudio, that things changed. He is a normal child with red, shiny and matted hair, he also had clear blue eyes.  
He drew closer and asked her to play, he always was near her even if she never spoke to him.  
Then she lost to his goodness and some time after she began to open her heart and Claudio became her best friend to whom she told all about herself.

They were inseparable, they were also seen outside the kindergarten because I-pin-san accompanied Nozo to the small home of her friend.  
They seemed to like each other, they always spoke about them.  
Nozomi met him when she was eight too, they came home from school and they always did a stretch of road together until a big black car came to take Nozomi.

It was one of those afternoons when some men called the boy aside.  
Those men politely asked him friend who was that girl and why she went away in a so big car.  
Claudio answered innocently revealing Nozomi secrets because he didn't know how important they was and what they meant.  
"She's my best friend, Sawada Nozomi! That is the car of her family, his father is the boss of Vongola Family and one day she'll become too. "  
Besides Claudio could not imagine that these men would seize the chance and would try to kidnap the little girl.  
And just when the boy, who was always by her side, tried to help her best friend, he was struck on the head by a bullet that one of the two criminals had shot to the child.  
The matter was resolved quickly: I-Pin and Lambo-san, who were waiting for the girl, stepped in to release her and punish the two men.  
But Claudio was already dead and Nozomi lost all her energies, considering directly responsible for his death.  
Also her father tried to talk with her to calm her down but it didn't work. After a while she began to think that the fault was of adult men. And so she became convinced she had to punish people like them.  
So now she still wants to fight with all she has to realize her dream: to ensure that such people can no longer exist.

The story was incredible and Luca was very touched.  
Anyway Shinji is perplexed. The story was sad too but something is strange.  
He looks at one card: The magician.  
Something isn't in the right place but he decides to don't say anything. If the woman told them that story, maybe she has an important reason.

**Arina:** So, she wants to avoid that what happened to Claudio can happen again.  
She seems quite nervous.  
**Luca:** Hmm, that's why her father sent her to Japan?  
**Arina:** yes, exactly. He wanted her to forget the bad experience. But when she just reached here she met Arashi ... she made her to forget everything with her grit. That girl is really amazing.  
**Shinji:** Now I understand why they always are together...  
**Arina:** They met also in a weird way, to tell the truth ... When she came here, Nozomi's father gave her a present: a female cat that Nozo called Fortuna, it means "luck" in italian. Fortuna ran away and she looked for her around the neighborhood. Arashi found Fortuna by accident and she was stroking the cat a few meters from the post office.  
**Luca:** Well, it was fate.  
**Shinji:** Soon they'll be here... Nozomi might still be nervous because of this morning ...  
**Arina:** She must have dreamed the man who she loves …  
Arina didn't pay attention to her words and Luca is surprised.  
**Luca:** Vongola Primo... so she really loves him?!  
**Shinji:** Anyway... it is better if we are happy... Guardians' task is not just to protect the boss ...  
**Arina:** You're right, not just this. Guardians must also be a family, and in a family there must be love, harmony and joy too.

At that moment, when the four students enters the house, they are greeted by the smile of Luca, Shinji and Arina.  
But Shinji smile a little.  
What can he do? He is very shy afterall.


	6. Target 5

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 5 - Eh? Do I have to sing at the School Cultural Festival?**

There's a very special day at Namimori High school: the cultural festival is approaching and everyone is preparing to decide what they do for that day.  
When Nozomi comes into the classroom, with her usual smile after recovering her good humor, she notices a little reassuring murmur. Her classmates are busy with what they have to choose to bring to the Festival and they are undecided on the creation of a bar, a stand of handmade items and a small representation. The problem is that nobody know what to do for the stand and a few are able to create a decent performance, so the choice seems to fall back on the bar.

**Risako:** It is not hard to run a bar, my sister of the fourth year said that when she was in the first year they made a bar too.  
**Ryo: **The problem is that we are unable to manage even that. I continue to vote for the stand.  
**Daisuke:** A recitation would not be pretty? We could enact something fun! Or a classic like Romeo and Juliet, things like that.  
**Eiichi:** You say this because you were part of the Drama Club, but not everyone can act like you.  
**Minako:** I like the performance too but maybe the bar is the only intelligent choice.  
**Taro: **Ok guys, why do not we proceed with the vote?

While the boys continue to discuss about what to do, Nozomi approaches her desk and she listens with interest the discussion: after all, she has to join the project and it is better if it is a fun project.

**Hisato:** We are so many in favour of the bar... So is it decided?  
**Ryo:** Wait, Miho-kun. I do not think that is feasible ...  
**Hisato:** And what do we do? We have to decide, the Festival is upon us.  
Minako turns around behind her, a silver-haired boy sits quietly and stares out at the other, embarrassed.  
**Minako:** hey, Matsumoto-kun. What do you think?  
**Jun:** Uh ...? Eh? Well ... I ...  
**Saiki:** Hey, Minako, what are you doing? Are you asking at that idiot over there? He will not answer even if you points a gun at him!  
**Minako:** Come on ... he is just a little shy …

Jun turns around, blushing and lowering his eyes. In fact he doesn't speak much, indeed, he hardly ever spoke. He is really shy and so he doen't have friends in the classroom.  
Nozomi stares at him with interest, trying to remember where she had seen that face. After all, she had never paid attention to her classmates, the new year had started a few months ago and the last thing she wants is to know who is in class with her.  
But she remembers him, she had already seen that face somewhere.  
She remains immersed in her thought for a moment until someone has the idea to get her back into reality and she sees a girl asking for what she want to vote.

**Yumeko:** Hey ... Sawada? Can I know what do you want to vote?  
**Eiichi:** Leave her alone, surely she will respond with an idiot joke.

She sighs, she takes the paper and read the various choices available.  
The bar everybody talks, but she considers it boring.  
A stand with handmade items ... they have to make bracelets or various trinkets? Absolutely not!  
A representation ... a play? Or maybe a musical? If there is music she wants definitely to vote for that.  
Music.

**Nozomi:** That's where I seen you!  
Nozomi's exclamation echoes in the classroom, those present turn to look at the girl while she points to the poor Matsumoto Jun who, feeling the spotlight, he wants to disappear.  
**Nozomi:** I remember you at the Elementary School! Once I got on the terrace while you're singing, I saw you with your mp3 in your pocket.  
**Ryo:** Uh? Matsumoto singing? Really?  
The young shy boy wants to explode.  
**Minako:** Oh, how sweet! And it was good?  
The class burst into laughter.  
Why the hell are they laughing? Are they making fun of that poor boy who didn't nothing?  
She sneers, setting her revenge.

**Nozomi:** Of course he was, I was amazed by his performance! Not everyone is good at playing a song with all their passion, usually they just try to take good notes and that's it.  
The detailed explanation of the girl surprises those present but the boy blushes more.

**Jun:** No, I ... no ... are not so ... good as you say ...  
**Nozomi:** But of course you are!  
She is perplexed, why does he continue to feel ashamed like that? Doesn't he want to demostrate his skills to everyone that are making fun of him?

The girl stands up and approaches to the classmate, which left everyone amazed because Sawada had never approached anyone.

**Nozomi:** I can certainly tell you that if you have a little more confidence in yourself you may try to enter some agency ... maybe as an idol, or to audition as a singer.  
**Hikari:** Hey, hey, stops. And what do you know about these things, Sawada-san? It's ok that you can sing sometimes but you aren't a pro.  
**Meruto:** Hikari is right, talk as much as an expert but do not know a damn thing about music.  
She turns to them with a surprise look.  
**Nozomi:** And I wanted to become an idol...  
She shows them a disappoint look and she looks at the floor.  
Ah, it is beauriful to play like that. One of the family's peculiarity is to surprise people, doing something totally unexpected.  
Just like a crazy man that you can't say what is going to do.  
However she didn't think to become an idol. How could she do it? She isn't a girl, she is a vigilant.  
But she'd be pleased to do that, because she love singing and music.

"_No, what the hell am I thinking? Wake up, Nozo!"  
_  
**Daisuke:** You ... What! How can an awkward tomboy like you become an idol?  
The group of kids laughs again and then stops when Nozomi begin to sing a song, the same that Jun was singing two years before: she remebered it perfectly.  
Almost charmed from the same song, Jun begin to sing too together with Nozomi in a duet that lasted about fifty seconds.  
When both stops, Jun slips under the desk because he is embarrassed while his classmates are stunned.

**Nozomi:** Well, now I want to propose something for the festival. An idol Event.  
She thinks about Jun singing on the stage... it will be funny and the boy can take his revenge and his pride.  
Everyone was silent.  
**Nozomi:** Jun can sing some songs, don't you think? It will be nice...  
**Ryo:** Why not you two together?  
**Nozomi:** What?  
**Ryo: **Yep, Sawada and Matsumoto, together.  
Singing together? She want to decline it because she has the "I'm not a girl, damn!" reputation to keep but her classmates interrupt her because they agreed to Ryo's suggestion.  
She stays firm, looking at her classmates with a strange look.

"_WHAT THE... DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME SING?"_

She tries to think positive: anyway she achieved her goal and Jun is going to sing... with her.  
She turns to Jun, he is still under his desk.  
**Nozomi:** And you ... you need a bit of self-esteem, uh?

Finally the rehearsal started, Jun is still really embarrassed but Nozomi, with some kicks, can drag him in class to sing. The other classmates work on different tasks: those who works on the CD cover, who takes photos, who has to mix the song and who has to sponsor the event.  
They usually leave the school together reheasing the song: Jun is more smiling and less shy but he continue to blush anytime.  
He is a very nice and gentle boy and she found his parents always work very hard: his father is a worker and his mother is a shop woman.  
He usually tells her about them and he helps them at home but she understands he rarely goes out.  
He doen't have friends.

**Nozomi:** Do you like to sing?  
**Jun:** ... yes, very much.  
The two laugh and turn the corner, stopping in front of three guys from the third year that they do not seem to have good intentions.  
**Nozomi:** ... and it was a beautiful day, what the hell do you want, now?  
Jun hides frightened behind Nozomi while the three watch laughing.  
**Boy:** You two are the ones who act as the festivals idols, uh?  
**Nozomi:** So? What is the problem?  
**Boy2:** Noel-san said that she listened you sing, maybe do you want to ruin her show with your horrible voices?  
**Jun:** ... Noel-san? She listened us?  
**Nozomi:** Who the fuck is this Noel, now?  
**Jun:** But .. Noel-san is the idol of the school, she entered into an agency and she has already released two singles, she has shot many commercials.  
**Boy:** She also dubbed a small part in an anime!  
**Boy3:** She's so adorable!  
**Boy2:** Aw I want to marry her!  
**Nozomi:** I don't understand, what's the problem? She is afraid that we can steal her work or what? And who would you be, her henchmen?  
**Boy2:** That impudent girl! We are the president, vice-president and the vice-vice-president of the first Noel Namimori Fanclub!  
**Jun:** Oh, they are dangerous!  
The boy begins to tremble behind Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, I understand. What do you want then?  
The boys giggles.  
**Boy:** Oh, just beat you so you can not sing anymore.

"_Oh, nothing, just because they can't do anything else.  
Men."_

Jun shouts scared and tries to escape, Nozomi tries to grab him but one of the three boys takes him and pushes him to the ground, dropping his books from his backpack.  
Nozomi seems so confused: she looks at Jun on the ground, frightened and trembling, then she turns to the fanclub president.  
**Nozomi:** Why you should do that? Are we so dangerous to your beloved Noel-san?  
She can't understand their way to think.  
**Boy2: **You still do not understand? She is the only one to have the right to sing!  
**Nozomi:** ... What, I'm sorry?  
The girl stares at the three with a shocked expression.  
**Nozomi:** You're kidding, right? No one can forbid anyone to sing, everyone has this right, and a certain Noel or three random idiots can't stop the music or the passion for singing.  
**Boy2:** Well, we already knew that we have to beat you to make you understand.  
**Boy3:** Now we can have fun!

What the hell is happening? Three random boys really want to stop them to sing because their beloved girl?  
It is a very stupid way to think.

**Nozomi:** What are your dreams?  
The sudden application of the girl catch the three types off guard.  
**Boy:** Huh?  
**Nozomi:** Tell me, do you have dreams? What are they?  
**Boy:** Of course we want Noel-san to become an international idol!  
**Boy3:** I want to marry Noel-san!  
**Boy2:** I ... really want to become a Formula 1 driver.  
The two friends peer at him perplexed.

"_They don't seem bad dreams, they want everything for this girl. So why are they so cruel?_

Something seems to don't work in Nozomi's way of think about people: guys with good dreams should't have to be nice? Shouldn't have they a beautiful soul?  
So people with good dream can be cruel and aggressive too.  
These damn boys confused all her argument.  
Damn.

The three, annoyed to speak, rushes against the girl who avoids them promptly but she is almost hit by their fist.  
**Nozomi:** Damn, if I can not avoid fools like you ... just because you are three ... I do not have the right to become the eleventh ...  
She realizes she isn't entirely concentrated in the fighting, she was hit by a few punches to the stomach and she was yanked violently from one of the two.  
Nozomi is absorbed by her thought, she can't getting out.

"_Was I wrong?_"

She is confused and she feels pretty stupid to not focus on the fight and be hit like a fool.  
One of the two boys hits her again, another punch in the stomach, but she manages to grab his arm and throw him to the ground. Then she turns, the other boy is running towards her and the girl hits the boy with a punch on the nose.  
Two are on the ground, but where is the third?  
When she looks around she finds him bent over the poor Jun who is covered with wounds and bruises. The boy is laughing like a sadistic when he tramples her friend.

"_SON OF A..."_

The girl rushes like a fury against that crazy boy, with a trip she can drag him to the ground and struck him several times until he began to tremble for the shocks.  
She approaches to Jun, with sad eyes. She helps him to stand up and they walk quickly toward the school's infirmary, where the nurse help them.

"_I was an idiot. I got distracted and Jun was hurt because of me. _"

She stares at the boy, he is lying on a couch and he is really in bad shape. Then she looks at her hands, trembling.

"_... My fists aren't so strong, I need some sort of weapon. A weapon that can unleash my strenght and that can be my symbol, such as the gloves for my Dad." _


	7. Target 6

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 6 - Eh? Arina and Masato build me a weapon!**

When Jun wakes up Nozomi is watching him thoughtfully. The young man pulls himself up and scratches his head, embarrassed.

**Jun:** I'm sorry ... you have waited until now?  
**Nozomi:** No, I am the one who have to say sorry...  
**Jun:** Don't say that, no need to apologize for anything ... or rather, fortunately we're still in one piece.  
The young man smiles bitterly.  
**Nozomi:** I could have avoided all this, but I let myself be carried away by my thoughts. I'm sorry.

A few minutes later the two boys find themselves limping out of school when something fast like a fury rushes on them.

**Arashi: **NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII  
The girl is assaulted by her guardian of storm while the poor Jun find himself on the ground, confused.  
**Nozomi:** A. .. Arashi?  
**Arashi:** Where were you finished? You said that the rehearsal lasted two hours, they have passed at least three hours!  
**Haname:** We were worried.  
Hana and Kaito appears behind the red-haired girl, watching the two boys full of cuts and bruises.  
**Arashi:** ...  
**Haname:** ...  
**Kaito:** ...  
**Nozomi:** ...? Oh?  
Arashi pulls two pistols from his enclosure, Kaito takes the bandages and he puts them on his hands and Haname studies the physical situation of Nozomi with an impressive calm.  
**Haname:** Some punch in the stomach, various injuries from falls, dust. I suppose it was a battle in the street with two or more big boys.  
**Kaito:** Where are they? Tell me where are they and I kick them in the ass.  
**Arashi:** I find and destroyed them on the spot.  
Jun is flabbergasted while he watches Nozomi's friend and they seems quite nervous, but Nozomi sighed, resigned.  
**Nozomi:** I think they are at the hospital or maybe they are at their home. Also I want to return to my home, but first I would like to accompany Jun to prevent something happening to him on the street.  
Arashi turns with an indescribable expression, she begins to looks before the boy with silver hair and then Nozomi, putting silent questions to herself.  
**Haname:** Is this your classmate? Was he with you when you were attacked?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, they wanted to beat us because seems we can sing better than the school idol which they are proud.  
**Kaito:** But who? Noel-san? I do not think a girl like Noel would send people to beat up other people ...she is too busy with her work and she is tender ~  
**Haname:** Noel of the second section ... she can not even sing so well, it's all about appearance: she is pretty, so this is why she is famous.  
**Jun:** I thought it, her voice is mixed and changed, they say she is out of tune in live concerts...  
The boys remains silent after Jun words that he almost want disappear again with shame.  
After the boy reaches safe his home, the quartet goes to Nozomi's house to let the girl relax with tea and sweets prepared by her grandmother.  
**Arashi:** Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** ... yeah?  
**Arashi:** Jun ... Who was that? How old is he? Can you find him cute? Are you sure he only sings with you? Is there more between you two? Did he look at you in a strange mode? Did he try to touch you? Does he ask you to go out? Are you invited to his house? Do you feel attracted to him? Could he -  
**Nozomi:** ARASHI, STOP.  
Nozomi is frightened enough by her friend reaction but she can understand it. Arashi cares very much to her, for years their relationship was special and standing with Jun she feels almost as if she is cheating, although there is nothing wrong.

**Arashi:** ... Just tell me that you don't care about that guy.  
**Nozomi:** He's a fucking classmate and I don't give a fuck about him.  
**Arashi:** Okay, now it's okay.  
She goes back to drinking her tea as if nothing is happened while Haname and Kaito laugh. Arina joined the group, she was listening to the discussion from the adjacent garden.  
**Arina:** then... you are going to sing at the school Festival.  
**Nozomi:** right now I have other thoughts on my mind, and they are more important.  
**Haname:** other thoughts?  
**Nozomi:** I realized that I could not totally be myself when I fight with someone ... it's as if my fists were so weak that my body can not react to full power.  
**Arashi:** What do you mean? What's wrong with your fists?  
**Nozomi:** I am weak ... because I can't fight with all my heart ...  
**Haname:** And so ... What can we do to help you fight with all your strength?  
**Arina:** A weapon. Is that what are you trying to tell us?  
**Arashi:** A weapon?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, exactly. I need an item... I want something that expresses my personality.  
**Kaito:** Uh ... a gun? Or a sword? What weapon do you want?  
**Nozomi:** I suppose a weapon with which I have more in common ... and if it comes to similarities, there is only one type of weapon that works for me. A long stick or a bat.  
**Arashi:** Eh, you're the woman who kills the people in video games with an iron bar...  
She laughs.  
**Nozomi:** of course, but the iron bar is too mainstream, I want a kind of rod ...  
**Arina:** We could build it.  
**Arashi:** In this case we have to go to my brother, he is the genius to build stuff.  
**Kaito:** Eh? Your brother?  
**Haname:** Oh, yes. You were not there when the older Arashi's brother was here at Namimori, right?  
**Arashi:** He is back a couple of weeks ago, he spent a period of time in a Vongola mechanical research center, he aspires to become a great engineer in the industry.  
**Nozomi:** Uh, if Masato nii-chan is back ... Let 's go to Arashi house!

The cheerful brigade of guardians goes to Fukada home, everyone is present except for the cloud, as always.  
Masato is a twenty years old guy with glasses and he seems very intelligent, he has amaranth hair tied in a small tail behind the head. His eyes are brown.  
The young man listens Nozomi with concentration, losts in thought and in his absurd and confusing calculations.  
**Masato:** Rod ... how long? We have also to made it with strong materials.  
**Arashi:** You can use some of the stuff you brought back from Italy?  
**Masato:** Yeah, I already thought to use them for situations like this. Anyway you have to tell me how to do it.  
**Nozomi:** What does it mean?  
**Masato:** How should this rod have to appears ...  
**Haname:** Something like "design"?  
**Masato:** Exactly.  
**Nozomi:** I and Haname will work on this, while you lay the foundations of the composition ... and things like that, I'm no expert in that.  
**Arina:** I'll help too, I just have some ideas.  
**Masato:** Thank you Luccini-san.  
**Luca:** Uh, my sister contributes to the building? Let's run away before it's too late!  
Luca sits on the sofa, yawning. Beside him, Kaito and Shinji are playing in a motorcycle race on PlayStation.  
**Nozomi:** It will take some time before we can think at something satisfying ...  
**Haname:** That's ok, eventually something fabulous will come out. Leave it to my sense of sophistication.  
Nozomi laughs while Hana does a strange and funny pose as she want to conquer the world.  
**Arashi:** ... hey, I want to participate …  
Now the work is all in the hands of Arina and Masato, while Nozomi and Haname are thinking about some special design of the rod that has to symbolize Nozo. It will be the weapon that is going to be a mark for the eleventh of the Vongola boss, that can't be something stupid. If she think about her father's gloves, as they are known and feared, she is just too enthusiastic. Soon she'll have something that people are going to remember in time.  
And it was precisely the time her greatest source of inspiration: she revealed to Haname she want something that people are going to remeber in time, so she suggested to do a clock style design. It was just fantastic.  
**Nozomi:** Can you make this? They are like the wheels within a watch but they don't move ... it is just the design on the head, while at the base the only change is the color from the main shaft.  
**Masato:** So ... for the color change there is nothing easier, for this creation on the head will take some time, but if we use a good material we can also make a dangerous weapon when you're hit.  
After many evening passed to Fukada house to help Masato and Arina's work, Nozomi forgets her guardians for a while because the Festival event.  
She works so hard for the show and the night before she was so nervous so she can't sleep at all.

Right before to go on the stage, she is even more nervous.  
She is in the dressing room along with a petrified Jun who is trembling from head to foot.  
**Nozomi:** It's okay. You know, they also prepared some CDs and they're going to distribute them for free at the end of the exhibition ...  
**Jun:** I do not know if I can do ...  
Nozomi gets up and takes Jun hands.  
**Nozomi:** You'll be fine, I promise. I'm here with you and I want to realize your dream ... Oh, by the way, what is?  
**Jun:** Uh ... I would ... open a record label ...  
Nozomi is incredulous, she was convinced that he wanted to become a singer.  
**Nozomi:** Oh well, I will fulfill it.  
**Jun:** ... why?  
**Nozomi:** I do not know ... because I like it.  
They both smiles when the room's door is opened by Saiki who calls them, she is even more excited than the singers.  
"_This is the main moment!_"  
When they went up on the stage and the music started, They lost themselves between the notes of the song, expressing themselves and forgetting the stage and people.  
The CDs were taken like hot cakes and people continued to demand an encore.


	8. Target 7

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 7 - Eh? The new school life is so radiant ~ Or maybe not?**

Spring is almost over and Namimori's people are preparing for the summer.  
It is already past one month from the Cultural Festival and Nozomi's life seems to be radically changed: her classmates greet her with affection, they talk with her at every opportunity and often they invite her to spend some afternoons together doing shopping.  
Even when she is out of the classroom the situation is different: the other guys look at her smiling, some with admiration.  
But among them there are always envious and stupid boys, they can't wait to beat her to retrieve their revenge. After all, they can not forget so many days of quarrels and beatings...  
The relationship with Jun is now more clear, and often they speak but there is nothing else but the friendship and Arashi is always asking about that, afraid that it can become more than friendship.  
Meanwhile, Masato and Arina are still engaged in the creation of Nozo's weapon. Masato has available the latest machinery, mechanics and engineers who are part of his team for quite a while. It is amazing to think that they are building something right at Fukada home, Arashi's house, where Nozo has spent many afternoons and whole days.  
When she wanted to escape from the world she find herself in that room, embraced to Arashi, to relieve her feelings.  
How many trouble the poor Arashi has heard?  
That day was so: she had once dreamed her impossible love, Vongola Primo, and she had awakened in tears and anger. He was so close but she could not touch him, she could not speak to him, she could not even smell his perfume.  
She felt empty.  
And when she felt so she found herself lying on the bed of her Guardian of Storm, Arashi holding her and whispering sweet words to calm Nozomi and reassure her mind until she fells asleep.

**Arashi: **You're not alone, I will never leave you.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry. I'm back running crying to you without thinking ...  
**Arashi:** Sometimes crying is good, do not keep it all inside. And you keep it all inside ... too often.  
**Nozomi:** It 's just that ... I do not understand why I should give you the weight of my problems ...  
**Arashi:** Your problems are our problems. We are a family, remember?  
Nozomi smiled.

For years her relationship with Arashi had always been particular, even if they know that it isn't good, so they do everything for stopping themselves. Nozomi is a future Vongola Boss so she can't afford it and Arashi doesn't want to do anything that can put Nozo into trouble.  
Everything is so strange.  
Yet she knows Arashi is the only one who can make her forget Primo and her love for him.  
At least until the Cultural Festival, because after it she is so busy talking to her classmates and to shake the living dead of Jun that she hasn't more time to reflect on her troubles, which begin to wane.

**Jun:** Come on Nozomi-san, don't use that pen! You can gets dirty my uniforms!  
**Nozomi:** I'm just trying to point you.  
**Jun:** Yes, but ... eh? What?  
**Nozomi:** Point you.  
**Jun:** ... What does it mean in this context? I'm not following ...  
Taro turns to the two.  
**Taro:** Jun, are you again listening Sawada-san's jokes? Come on, you see that she is making fun of you!  
**Nozomi:** Hey, do not reveal my darkest secrets!  
She laughs.  
She laughs as she has never laughed before.

Nozomi is often happy with her Guardians but she never has laughed at school with her classmates. She begin to feel strangely at ease.  
Her classmates respects her and they laughs at her jokes, Jun always fell to her jokes and people around points her, excited.  
It is a beautiful world she has always dreamed of: the world where everyone smiles and they are cheerful, with many dreams in their heart.  
Thinking back to the dreams she remembers the fight with the three boys of Noel. They too had dreams but their hearts were dirty.  
She had thought about it many times and finally she realized that isn't dependent on the goodness or purity of their dreams. But then what is she supposed to protect?  
The smiles of the people? The laughter? The harmony of their souls?  
She has to find an answer to her question, her purpose is to protect the people who owned "that special thing." At that moment, she wants to protect all people at school that laughing and joking with her.  
Just as her father did.  
And then she wants to destroy all those who lacks the goodness and the light ...  
That melody ... The melody of their spirit, the smile of a gentle and soothing harmony that resonates in the soul of people.  
And then, finally, she can avenge Claudio.

**Nozomi:** Hey Jun, how about going to a walk together after school? I want to show you a new music store just opened!  
**Jun:** Oh ... It 's kind from you ... ok...  
She is thrilled by the fact that Jun loves the music too, she doen'trealized at first but she and her guardians are everyone attracted to this wonderful world. She and Arashi love to sing, Haname and Kaito can dance, Luca plays the guitar, Shinji plays the violin although he likes singing as the others while Cloud has studied at the Conservatory and he wants to become a Maestro of an Orchestra.  
They are a family of crazy guys with a passion for music.  
Jun crosses the entrance of Namimori High School along with Nozomi, direct to the music store that has just opened.

The two walks silently.  
**Nozomi:** Nee ... where do you live?  
**Jun:** Uh? In the south area ...  
**Nozomi:** You were born here?  
**Jun:** Yes, as my father ... but my mother is from the north. And you?  
**Nozomi:** Me too, but it was a case ... that is, my mother was here with my grandmother, the mother of my father, she wants to spend here the last months of her pregnancy.  
**Jun:** uh? So you're not from here.  
**Nozomi:** ... Basically no, when I was newborn we went home with mom and dad and I returned to Namimori only when I was eight.  
**Jun:** Where do you live, then?  
**Nozomi:** ... Italy.  
**Jun:** EH? Aren't you Japanese?  
**Nozomi:** No, I mean, my parents are Japanese and even I am, it's just that our home is in Italy.  
**Jun:** Wow, I did not know. So do you speak Italian?  
**Nozomi:** It is the second language they taught me. With Mom and Dad I always spoke in Japanese.  
"_And even with papa's guardians .._."  
**Jun:** That's nice, it is a beautiful language ... Tell me something in Italian!  
**Nozomi:** Eh? Right now?  
**Jun:** I do not know, it was just to hear ... recently there is a strange fashion of putting Italian words anywhere in the banners and texts. Before that, they often did so with English words but lately they are using Italian ones...  
**Nozomi:** Ahaha, yeah, I noticed too!

The two boys stop in front of the entrance of the store, full of instruments such as pianos, trumpets, saxophones, flutes, violins, keyboards and electric equipment such as microphones and mixers.

**Nozomi:** '_Benvenuto nel nuovo e meraviglioso negozio di musica di Namimori~_'  
**Jun:** Eh ...? What do you just said? I think I only understood the last word ...  
**Nozomi:** Come on, let's go!  
The girl pulls the albino boy by the collar and they enter together in the store. Nozomi stops to admire some violins that looks beautiful while Jun is fascinated by all those tools and he is enchanted.  
**Jun:** Ah, I have to call my mother, I'm going outside for a moment.  
Nozo nods, still looking instruments: they cost a lot and they are difficult to manage.  
"_Cloud can play the piano ... but also the violin ... At the conservatory he studied a bit of everything. _"  
A guitar, Luca would have gone mad. Even Kaito is rediscovering his love for that instrument and he wants to buy one but ...  
They cost too much.  
She sighs, approaching the entrance of the store and taking a look in search of Jun.  
Jun ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh? Come on, it is impossible! He went home without tell me?  
Only a step and she almost stumbles.  
There is a kitchen knife stuck in the ground.  
And a piece of paper.  
"At the abandoned warehouse, it is better if you come alone."  
**Nozomi:** ... Jun ...


	9. Target 8

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 8 - Eh? Is this the legendary Hyper Shinuki mode?**

Nozomi bends down, touching the paper with anger.

**Nozomi:** I knew it ... it is always my fault ... so this is why I don't want friends ...

She can't hesitate, she has to act before anything happen to Jun or she doesn't forgive herself for this.  
What can happen if Jun is died just as Claudio? She will has more weight on her conscience.  
The girl pulls the knife stuck in the ground, she tears the paper up and she begins to run toward the place indicated.  
While she walks in the crowded street, a few pictures of the last few days materialize before her eyes: the taciturn Jun who little by little is opening his heart, her classmates who now admires her because she are not just "the girl rough and rowdy" but she also showed an elegant and feminine side that she had never been suspected of having. And so many other boys of the school respect her and envie her.  
But why did she want all this? She knows that one day she can lose everything, she can't be able to protect them all and she isn't the kind of person no one cares.  
She is the daughter of a big boss of the Italian Mafia and one day she would have that title.  
And people who can't defend theirself aren't safe with her.

She crossed the creaking iron gate and she zigzags among the sheds to the filing of the abandoned factory.  
She can hear them.  
She hears their footsteps, their laughter coming from inside the shed.  
She slows, coming near the sliding door and catching her breath, calming down and counting the people inside.  
One, two, three, four, five.  
There are five people, from the voices sound she thinks they are students and maybe they want to avenge something suffered because of her.  
Nozomi pulls violently the door and a strong light enters in the store.  
There are five boys, two are about twenty years old and she seems to recognize three of them: they are part of the Noel Fanclub. Are they there to take revenge of their show again? Are they really that stupid?  
The five people turn and they stare at her, no longer laughing, while Nozomi looks for the young Jun but she can't see him anywhere.

**FanclubBoy1:** Our prey!  
**FanclubBoy3:** She is that damn girl that beat us last time!

The two big thugs stare at the girl with a puzzled look.

**BigBoy1:** Are you saying you were beaten by this little girl?  
**BigBoy2:** Pathetic, I could rip her clothes with my eyes closed.  
**Nozomi:** Where is Jun?

She is serious and her gaze is steady, but she feels worried about what might have happened to her friend.

**FanclubBoy2:** If you'll defeat us, we will tell you that.  
The three begin to laugh while the two older boys approach the girl craking their knukles.  
**BigBoy2:** So, after we'll beat her, we can have some fun with her. What do you think?  
**BigBoy1:** If she survives it's ok, I don't like dead bodies and I'm not a necrophiliac.

Nozomi is nearly retching. If she only thinks that those horrible boys can touch her body she begins to feel sick.

**Nozomi:** Come on, don't be silly, only Primo-sama can touch me.  
The guys seems puzzled by her last statement, maybe they are thinking she is talking about her boyfriend.  
**Nozomi:** ... Giotto-sama ... and Arashi too, yeah. No one else, though.  
**BigBoy1:** Let's beat this microbe and let's teach her what is her place.  
**FanclubBoy2:** Go back in the kitchen, woman!  
**BigBoy2:** No, No, stay with us and make yourself useful as only females can do!

The general laughter unleashes the rage of the little girl: to be considered weak because she is a girl is the only thing she hates the most. Because of that she doen't want to behave with grace, so she beats the older boys and she is rough and masculine.  
She hates being a woman because she is always judged and marginalized.  
Without even waiting for the boys to make the first move, Nozomi throws herself on the lowest boy of the three Fanclub idiots and she throws him a punch in the face.  
The young man leans back with his nose bleeding, he doesn't expect the speed of the girl.  
However, the two thugs are fast enough too and immediately rush to the girl who feels their intentions and almost miraculously dodges the kick of the first boy and the punch of the second one.  
She wants to focus on the two other weak boys and get rid of them but it doesn't seem so easy: the younger boys lend a hand to the older friends, and the poor Nozo find herself having to dodge the four boys, she tries all out to keep the rhythm because a single mistake and would be the end for her.  
She can't take place, just ward off the blows of the two giants nearly paralyzed her body because their tremendous strength. She can not compare her frail body, even if she trained hard since she was five years, to the bodies of two men of more than twenty years.  
And the not expected blow comes after a few moments: a blow in the back, she was busy to dodge the big guys blows and she didn't pay attention to the Fanclub Leader who sneaked up behind the girl and he hit her.  
She can't give up so she tries to not falter even if she suffer the damage, when she resumes the control she immediately dodge a punch but a kick in the stomach makes her stagger and one boy pulls her.  
It is the worst scenario: she is on the ground forced to endure the fury of the four boys, she tries to roll away in order to stand up but she is been trampled enough and her legs aches almost as much as her arms.  
And then there's another punch but she manages to dodge as the second one, but the kick to the knee forces her to bend back and a knee to her face lifts her from the ground and then she falls back.  
She feels a throbbing pain in her face, but fortunately the nose isn't broken, although she feels the warm liquid coming down from the lips.  
She hears the vibration of her mobile phone in her coat pocket. Arashi? Or Haname? She wants to put her hand in her pocket to turn the call and allow the caller to hear what is happening but she can't move, holding her hands close to her face bloodied.

"_No, I can't count on them, I have to manage it alone._"

The two younger boys help the injured friend to get up because he was still on the ground with a broken nose, and they left the girl to the two giants who continue to attack her. She tries to be brave, she gently rubs her sleeve to wipe the blood and she returns to focus on the two that begin to strike on and on.

**Sawada-san!**

One shout from behind the crates catches her attention and even the five boys turns: Jun has regained consciousness and he is dragged to the center of the deposit.  
The scene is horrific: it is completely covered with wounds, cuts, bruises on his face, some teeth missing and he seems unable to move his left arm.  
It seems he even has several broken bones.  
And it is her fault.  
She screamed, taking advantage of the surprise of the two men she jumps on them with all the strength that remained in her body, although it isn't so much.

"_It's not fair, Can't I do anything to protect him? Am I really a future Vongola Boss? Where is my Shinuki? Where is the strength that I should have to protect those I love?  
I am a failure._ "

She loses again the rhythm of the strokes, the pessimistic thoughts bring her to ruin: the guys block her and begin to hit her numerous times in the stomach and makes her to spit the blood.

The pain is unbereable.

**Jun:** Sawada-SAN!

She heard a blow, a loud blow that sounds in the deposit.  
She slowly opens her left eye to see what is happened: Jun was violently struck on the head and he lost consciousness.  
That position, the blood, the body almost lifeless.

"_Claudio ... no ... _"

She screams, again.  
Can't she do anything? She threw herself on her enemies with anger some minutes before that and she didn't achieve anything.  
She can feel every bone to vibrate, the blood in the veins is boiling and her anger slips away like smoke.  
Her legs are shaking, they want to move but she resists: it is useless to throw herself on enemies like that.  
It is useless to get angry. She has to save him and she want to do anything.  
Anything.

In order to save Jun she has to make a plan, she has to think about what is happening and she must not get angry.  
She smiles a little, remembering about the little red-haired boy she likes.

"_You said I always has to be myself, so I..._"

If she gets angry, what is happened that day would have happened again.  
No.  
She has to move differently.

Strangely she manages to calm down herself.  
She breaths, her mind is appeased.  
She feels better. It is as if the time slip more slowly.  
She smiles.

"_I'm going to save you, Jun. For Sure.  
I'm going to save you with all my heart with my dying will!"_

She isn't angry, now she fells weird.  
She feels quiet and happy.

She want to smile.  
Because she know she'll save Jun and everything will go well.

The two boys bend down to look at her.  
She is smiling and with calm and tranquility she knows she needs to fight them with all her heart.

"_I ... I can't die because ... _"

**Nozomi:** I HAVE TO AVENGE CLAUDIO AND JUN!

She doesn't even notice what is happening when the two thugs are already down, thrown away from the punches that show a power that Nozomi isn't expecting to have.  
She doen't even have time to breathe, which she also slams the two boys who are frightened, hurling them against the crates.  
She stands motionless in front of the stage, than she picks up the mobile phone and she dials Arashi's number without thinking.

**Nozomi:** Come to the abandoned factory, I'm in the warehouse. Hurry, it's serious …

She didn't give her time to answer as she didn't give her time to reply to her request.  
The windows of the room are reflecting an unusual light, Nozomi looks up and stare at the glass of the nearest window, without actually seeing it, for a while.  
And when she regains consciousness she notices a flame.

Where is it? What is it?

She already know it but she can't believe she is really seeing that: The Shinuki Flame is burning with passion on her forehead and her eyes are shining with a strange orange light while her face now is perplexed but she was smiling for sure.

"_This can't be..._"

She shakes her head, confused. She still can't believe what she is seeing with her eyes.

"_Hyper mode ... so suddenly? _"

She looks back at Jun and she bends over, putting her hands on the young boy and trying to feel the beating of his heart.  
He is alive.  
She takes him in her arms, realizing that he doesn't weigh so much.  
It is because of her Shinuki?  
Slowly she leaves the store carring Jun, limping to the gate when Arashi appears with the other five Guardians. They stop in front of the stage.  
In that time they can see the girl, with her Shinuki Flame of Sky, in pitying conditions as the boy who is in her arms, still unconscious.  
She can't go on, the flame is extinguished and Nozomi slips on her legs, happy that her guardiansare arrived, while Luca and Shinji run to catch her and to take the wounded boy.

Arashi, burning with rage, screamed.


	10. Target 9

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 9 - Eh? I want to became stronger to protect Nozomi!**

She slams the door violently, burning with rage, looking around searching for what to do and she decides to throw herself on the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
"_I'm really so useless?_" she asks herself, angry for not being able to save the person she loves. "_If I had been there I would have avoided that Nozo were treated that way._"  
She turns, deep in thought.  
**Arashi:** ... For two days she did not recover, what should I do if this keeps up?  
She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears.  
**Arashi:** What kind of right-hand I am?  
She quickly pulls herself up, she opens the door again and she goes without delay to the private gym on the first floor, where there is a spot for shooting created especially for her.  
The Fukada family is an enough important family, for generations they lent services to some mafia clans although different from each other. But Arashi would serve only the Vongola, as well as his brother.  
She opens a box located to the left of the hall, she inserts a code and the shapes began to move quickly from behind the counter.  
She take her two twin handguns, Scarlet and Raven, and she begins to shoot at targets with enthusiasm. Despite they move quickly she is able to calculate exactly the time, the speed and the displacement of air to strike precisely those which are the vital points.  
Aftertwenty targets, she stops the machinery and she sits on the counter, placing the Twins in their enclosures: one behind the right thigh and the other on her left calf.  
**Arashi:** it doesn't work, completely useless. These bullets are so weak that it doesn't go well even though I know exactly how and where to shoot.

She leaves the house, still confused and angry, heading toward a goal not established. The sky is dark and the moon is hidden by clouds. The lights are dim in the town, there is hardly anybody on the street even though it is only 10 pm. In contrast, clubs and restaurants on the street are noisy and you can hear the notes of the songs played in these ones.  
The flame-haired girl walks down the main road and she slips in an alley hidden from the lights to try to reflect on herself and her future. If she wants to become strong she has to find a way to create more powerful weapons.  
She stops, a horrible stench of alcohol passes rapidly under her nose and two men has approached staggering behind her, giggling.  
**Man:** Hey, lady. How about giving us some money to get something to drink?  
**Man2:** And since we're here, come along with us. We offer you something.  
The two men seem to scrutinize her body as if they want to tear her clothes off.  
Arashi turns quickly without flinching, pulling the Twins and pointing them to the temples of the two men.  
**Arashi:** One more word and I'll blow your brain.  
The two drunks, blanched at the sight of guns, flee to the high street while screaming down and the girl puts away her weapons in their cases, going to the the back road.  
**What a mess, can you avoid making the fuss?**  
She rolls her eyes, cursing herself because she doesn't detect that there is someone else. She looks around confused and she notices a young man with glasses lying on the wall that framed the road behind the pub.  
**Arashi:** ... Cloud.  
The young man yawns loudly and then hoist himself up to sit and he looks bored the girl.  
**Cloud:** I was trying to compose something, so be quiet and look for another place to vent your anger.  
After he says this, he lay again, uncaring that the girl is angry even more because his words.  
**Arashi:** ... damn ... What kind of guardian are you? You know that your boss has been seriously injured?  
**Cloud:** Who, that brat? I don't care.  
**Arashi:** How would it be? Are you a guardian or not? You can not afford to say such things!  
She is furious than ever for the offense that Nozomi has just received.  
**Cloud: **hahaha ... Guardian? I don't care about the guardians or shells.  
**Arashi:** ...Vongola ...  
**Cloud:** clams, shells, what they are.  
**Arashi:** Look, whether you like it or not you are a guardian and then you have to take your responsibilities.  
The girl tries to appease her anger, she knows that Nozomi hates when there are some fights in the family so she tries everything possible to contain it.  
**Cloud:** I'm only interested in music, I don't care about the mafia or whatever. If Ms. Sawada pays me _as she knows_, I could repay her with my services, otherwise you can even disappear.  
The red-haired girl trembles.  
**Arashi:** ... "_as she knows_" What? What the hell are you talking about?  
The guardian of Cloud is hoisted, staring amused the little girl.  
**Cloud:** What, are you jealous or what? I'm not interested in _certain things_, I just love music and I'm looking for some lost works that Ms. Shell is able to find for me.  
Their eyes meet for a few intense moments: Cloud is amused but Arashi is furious.  
**Cloud:** ... but you better check your hormones, Fukada. Your beloved little Shell is in love with an idiot who died 400 years ago. You will never have her so resign yourself to that.  
That is it, Cloud says the forbidden words and Arashi now is completely out of control: she pulls out Scarlet and Raven and she begins firing wildly at the young man who hops on the wall dodging bullets and lands on a nearby dumpster.  
**Arashi:** I'll make you eat your offense against Nozomi and Primo, you asshole!  
**Cloud:** And the ones to you?  
He giggles, Arashi is really angry and she doesn't seem to want to argue with words.  
The cloud sighs, he doesn't really want to fight and he only wanted to be left alone to compose music in his mind.  
But he has no choice because the lady storm keeps to shot and recharge her Twins.

**Cloud:** Silly weapons, you can not take breaks during a fight or it could be fatal.  
Arashi finds shelter behind a corner because she senses a danger and she almost is hit by a rotating weapon that fits in the wall. She goes to check what it is and she notices that it is a CD.  
**Cloud:** The bullets are too weak, with this level of force how can you protect the woman you love?  
She throws herself to Cloud, trying to hit him, bu the boy jumps and he throws other CDs that are multiplied, Arashi can't manage to avoid all and she is wounded by some of them.  
**Arashi:** impossible, the attribute of the cloud? But you not even have the ring, how the hell can it be?  
**Cloud:** And you wanted to become Sawada's right-hand when you don't even know the basic things?  
**Arashi:** Stop blather and speaks.  
**Cloud:** *_Shinuki_. If you don't know what it is, you'd better go home.  
She doen't have time to take a step that some CD launched at full speed rip her shirt and injured her more.  
But Arashi is not so weak, she quickly points the guns in front of him noticing, however, that Cloud is gone.  
**Arashi:** Where the fuck ...?  
After a few seconds, Arashi is perplexed and in the night she can only hear the notes of a melody coming from the pub.  
Silence.  
Cloud escaped under her nose and the girl put down their weapons, shivering.  
She screams, dropping to the ground and repeatedly beating her fists on the it.  
"_Damn piece of shit, I'll make you pay for this._"  
But she knows that that guy is right: her Beretta M9 with 15 bullets each are powerful weapons against normal thugs and enemies to take out but too weak to struggle with common people with the Shinuki's flames.  
Shinuki's flame are the Dying Will flames which each has a different element. She has the storm, Haname has the rain, Kaito has the sun, Luca has the lightning, Shinji has the mist, Cloud has the cloud and Nozomi has the sky.  
Yet she doesn't know how to exploit those flames, she has heard that to use them they need to have the rings or some special bullets created for that purpose. But Nozomi is entered into shinuki hyper mode only by her willpower and Cloud uses his cloud flame to make the multiplication.  
How he had done it? How can she do that?  
She has to become stronger to protect her, she has to create something that can help her and other guardians to use their real powers.  
She did not want to lose, never again, she could not afford it.

***Shinuki**: (死ぬ気) The Japanese word that means the Dying Will. I decided that I will use this word because it is the proper name with which they call it and I think it is the easier name to indicate the flames.


	11. Target 10

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 10 - Eh? Arashi's idea and her goal! **

The red-haired girl is in Nozomi's room, thoughtfully, watching her best friend sleeping. She is in that status for days, but the doctors says she can wake up soon.  
Despite the scratches and wounds her heart is the organ most battered and destroyed: the fight with Cloud wounded her pride and she just want to take revenge as soon as possible, so she has to become stronger.

**Arashi:** Nozo ... I swear that I will become a right-hand worthy of the name. I'll protect you from anything.

She bent over the sleeping beauty, and she joins her lips gently with Nozomi's ones, perceiving her faint breath.  
She turns, she has already decided her goal and her intentions. At that moment she knows that going to Arina is the best solution to start creating what she has on her mind: a new weapon for the guardians.  
When she goes to the Sawada's house, Arina welcomes her warmly and invite to enter.  
Nozomi's grandmother has just gone to keep company to her granddaughter, knowing that she can wake up any minute, in the house there are only the twins.  
The guardian of storm sits in the kitchen, along with two, while sipping the tea prepared by Arina and while the womanare applying the patches on the scratches.

**Arina:** Well, tell me, what did you want? Possibly you want to tell me how you procured these wounds?  
**Arashi:** Cloud.  
**Luca:** Oh, you've faced him? I have not yet got to know him well, I saw him in the music shop of his family ...  
**Arashi:** The thing that disturbed me is that he used the attribute of the cloud without worry. How can he do that?

Arina seems to think a little, while she is passing the bandages on a wound to the arm of the girl.

**Luca:** Uh, there should be a way to use their flame without the problem? Maybe some training.  
**Arashi:** I thought I needed that special ring or bullets.  
**Arina:** Not necessarily, those are only a help. Maybe Cloud's determination is really big and he could do that alone, in some way.  
**Arashi:** Even Nozo has done that alone.  
**Arina:** But she will be able to do it again? When she wakes up she has to start training.  
**Arashi:** What about us?  
**Arina:** ... We are acting behind Decimo so we can not ask him for bullets or whatever, but I know there are pills that can do the same ...  
**Arashi:** I do not care of the pills, I want something that is easier to use.  
**Luca:** ... easier to swallow a pill?  
**Arashi:** I was thinking of something similar to the Vongola rings.  
**Arina:** You have a point, if you had the rings it would be easier for you to concentrate your hado to use the flames. What I want is to know how Cloud can do it easily ...  
**Luca:** ... clouds are always so strange, right?  
**Arashi:** I want to create an accessory, but I would like your help.

The storm stares into Arina's eyes firmly, she seems to want to reach her goal at any cost, as usual. In her eyes glows the same burning flame that animate Nozomi and Luca understands why the two girls are so close: both own a fiery and brilliant passion that brought them to give the best of themselves to achieve their goals.

**Arina:** What are you thinking, Arashi? You can not create something out of the nothing, even if you have ideas in your head.  
**Arashi:** You are forgetting about my brother. Maybe I have some genius like Masato.  
**Arina:** So speak, what do you do?  
**Arashi:** ... I thought some bracelets that might act as catalysts as well as the Vongola Ring.  
**Arina:** I see this hard. Do you want to imitate the ring? They aren't at a level to be cloned.  
**Arashi:** I do not want to clone them, I want to design something that is ours.

The woman stands up and ask the two to wait in the kitchen, then she climbs the stairs of the house.  
The storm and the lightning hear her footsteps stop somewhere on the first floor, then they look at each other confused.

**Luca:** ... it would be nice to find out how to use our flame.  
**Arashi:** Consider that you can also have multiple Hado.  
**Luca:** I already know, the Decimo's guardian of storm has even five of them.  
**Arashi:** seriously? It must be a brilliant man ... what was his name?  
**Luca:** Gokudera Hayato. I saw once ... he is serious and it always seems angry but they say he is very powerful, a good right-hand to Decimo.  
**Arashi:** ... a good right-hand, huh? Also I will have to become a good right-hand to Nozomi.  
**Luca:** Sure you want that? Being the right-hand of a Vongola Boss is not something to joke ...  
**Arashi:** You think I'm kidding?  
**Luca:** umm ... You must be a shadow, you must protect him at any time and you have to be at the center of battles.  
**Arashi:** Me and Nozomi are an unbeatable pair.  
**Luca:** I guess, you're together for a long time, you seem to be complementary.

The storm giggles for resignation, she passes her hands through her hair and she ruffles them slightly.

**Arashi:** ... if we were complementary, at this time neither of us would need someone else.

The blond one looks at the girl, understanding the girl's emotional state. He is quite sensitive to the people's feelings but he can't show his ones and he can't be soft.

**Luca:** You need someone else?  
**Arashi:** Me? no. I need just her.  
**Luca:** ... but she needs just Vongola Primo, right?  
**Arashi:** ...

The redhead leans back in her chair, sighing.

**Luca:** ... I guess you want her all to yourself, everyone can see that you love her so much.  
**Arashi:** ... I don't need your lecture, I just took the bullshit said by Cloud.  
**Luca:** No, I don't want to make lectures. Only ... I want to emphasize that Juuichidaime is not owned by you.  
**Arashi:** ... and she never will be, uh? What a shitty life.  
**Luca:** ... huh?

At that moment Arina enters into the kitchen, leading some dusty books and putting them on the table.

**Arina:** Enough of this talk, we need to start studying.

The two guardians look out on the mountain of paper and watch the tomes, some of which seem quite old.

**Luca:** What's going on?  
**Arina:** Information on the Shinuki's flames, the Vongola Ring and some notes and legends about Trinisette.  
**Arashi:** Trinisette?

Arashi returned to Sawada's home frequently in the past three days, despite Masato began to suspect that his sister was hiding something.  
He watched the red-haired girl to go out of the house in the morning and return to home before midnight, but he did not attempt to ask questions because he knew that would end up arguing with her.  
The man observes the rod that is almost completed resting in a glass container connected to some tubes which release a special gas inside the incubator.  
The computer reportes the normal flow of energy and stability among the materials that made up the weapon, if there is even a small imbalance the rod would have collapsed and it would be flawed because of the pressure.  
And while he slid his finger over on a list of values freshly baked, th guy hears the door slam in the night.

**Masato:** oh no, that's enough.

He is very angry by the late hour and he decides to unravel the mystery, Masato quickly climbs the stairs of the laboratory set up in the basement and appears before the sister, with the list still on his hand and his hair uncombed.

**Masato:** Where the hell have you been?

Arashi, on the other hand, seems very tired and she has dark circles that highlight her fatigue.

**Arashi:** I was with Arina and soon I'll be in my room, in my bed, to sleep.

The brother stops her and prevent the girl to go in the hallway to the second floor.

**Masato:** What were you doing by Luccini-san? Why are you doing up late? Do you realize what time it is?  
**Arashi:** Leave me alone, I'm sleepy and tired.  
**Masato:** Maybe Undicesima woke up?  
**Arashi:** ... not yet.  
**Masato:** Then tell me what you were doing from Luccini-san until 1:00 am.  
**Arashi:** They're my own business. Move, I wanto to go to sleep.

The brother pushes her violently against the wall, trying to reason with her, but he only got the fury of his sister who first struck him in the stomach and then throws him to the ground.

**Arashi:** IT ISN'T A FUCKING DAY, GO FUCK YOURSELF AND DON'T ANNOY ME.

Masato, who is slowly raising, watches his sister disappear furious over the corridor.  
He hoist himself up, holding his stomach in pain, and walking slowly toward the living room, where he picks up the phone and dials the number of Sawada's home.

**Masato:** I want to know everything that is happening ... and what upsets my sister.

At the other end, Arina Luccini sighs, knowing that she will betray the trust of the girl for their and Nozomi's own good.


	12. Target 11

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 11 - Eh? Nozomi has finally woken up!**

She slowly opens her eyes when she hears the "beep" of the machine that kept stable her vital functions. Her body is numb, she can barely move her legs and slowly put her hands to her face, pulling off the mask for oxygen and trying to sit up.  
She feels heavy and tired and she has no idea for how long she has been on that bed. She hardly even remember what had happened.  
She reminds of Jun, five boys and the fight in the deposit. She manages to use her shinuki of the sky and goes into hyper mode. She doesn't even understand how it happened but she easily defeated the five guys and carried away Jun when her guardians find the two in front of the gate.  
She manages to move her legs, pulls herself up slowly and she notices she is wearing the traditional white gown that is usually made to wear to the patients. She touches her forehead, she has bandages, as well as on the right arm and left leg but most of the scratches and wounds has been healed.  
The door opens, a radiant Haname appears carrying a bouquet of flowers. When she sees that Nozomi is awake she quickly puts her gift on the cabinet beside her and runs to hug the girl.

**Haname:** Finally! You made us wait!  
**Nozomi:** How ... long I was there?  
**Haname:** about one week.  
**Nozomi:** WHAT?

To spend a week in a bed isn't what she has always dreamed, indeed, she feels as if she has lost seven days of life.  
**Nozomi:** and Jun? How is him?  
The guardian giggles, watching her furtively.  
**Haname:** if Arashi knows you first asked about him ...  
**Nozomi:** Hey, he was cut badly for my fault!  
She shows offense, after all, she doesn't care much about Jun, the problem is when her classmate is in big danger because of her. She doesn't want to have more deaths on her conscience, not after Claudio's death.

"_You never learn it, Nozo."_

**Haname:** anyway is fine, the doctors say that he will not wake up before another week, he was lucky that they have treated him in time.  
**Nozomi:** phew, thank goodness. If he died I would never forgive me for that.

**Haname:** Nozomi... are you accusing yourself?  
**Nozomi:** … it is my fault, right?  
**Haname:** So stupid.  
"_Again._" She is nervous, she doesn't want to look at Haname's eyes.  
**Haname:** Look at me, Nozo! Why have you to think like this?  
**Nozomi:** What's wrong?  
**Haname**: You aren't the superheroine who has to save the world and you aren't the goal of all evil people. You can't continue to blame yourself.  
**Nozomi:** But... Jun was beaten because he is my friend!  
**Haname:** No, Nozo. Jun was beaten because he sung. That guys was so stupid but they hated you because you have done something they couldn't accept it. So don't accuse yourself because Jun was also a target.  
**Nozomi:** Eh... but I was the one who suggested to sing to the Festival.  
**Haname:** Oh so. Then don't breathe. At least, you won't annoy people who hate people who breathe.

She won.  
She is too intelligent and mature.  
However she is Inoya Haname, her Guardian of Rain. And, as always, she won.

**Nozomi:** Yeah, sorry. But... what do I have to do?  
**Haname:** Don't blame yourself for everything and look for solutions to problems.

She smiles and Nozomi smiles too.  
Undicesima scratches her head thoughtfully. she stares over the door of the room and expressed a desire to take a walk around the clinic, so Haname give her her hand and she helps her to walk, although she can do it alone.  
Many patients are locked in their rooms while others are sitting on some benches in large rooms, watching television and chatting with each other. Some nurses pushing wheelchairs and carries the sick to make pleasant strolls in the garden of the clinic.

**Nozomi:** What a big place and well maintained ... is a private clinic, isn't it? What they have spent to keep me here?  
**Haname:** I have no idea, I know Oozora is the most important and advanced clinic in Namimori, it was built about ten years ago thanks to a donation of money.  
**Nozomi:** Oozora? ... I hope that the grandmother should not be indebted for keeping me here, I would not wish that my father learns about this... ah, what about the others?  
**Haname:** They're all good, I know that Arashi had a little accident a few days ago with Cloud and I don't hear about her for a while, I don't know what she is plotting ...  
**Nozomi:** Hey, wait. What accident? What the hell happened?  
**Haname:** A fight ... it was obvious, right? Those two are so, they can not get along.  
**Nozomi:** Oh no, they're well? Surely Cloud is ok, but Arashi?  
**Haname:** a few scratches but she is well enough.

The Vongola sighs, she hates when there are some quarrels in the family but she know that Cloud isn't a person you can get along, sometimes even she can not stand him but she likes his frankness and his way to think.  
He follow her because she can find some old music treasures and he seems obsessed with music relics. Because she doesn't know everything about him.

While the two girls walking through the halls, they notices some children playing with marbles and others who challenge in card games. They seems bored, they probably are in the clinic for several days and they get tired. Like her, the children hates to stand still in one place for very long.  
The brown-haired girl enters in the room and begins to sing without notice it and the children raise their eyes and stare curious. After a few moments, as she is dragged by the music, Nozomi raises her voice and begin to dance a little, with confidence and enthusiasm, attracting the admiration of children who smiles and claps their hands in time.

**Nurse:** Hey, what are you doing! Miss!  
A brown-eyed woman with a worried look tries to get to approach the Eleventh but Haname appears before her, watching her earnestly.  
**Haname:** So?  
**Nurse: **You are not allowed to make noise, so move!  
**Haname:** I think not.  
**Nurse: **What do you think you are? Let me go now or I'll call security!  
**Haname:** No one can pass here until the show will be finished, I hope I explained.

Meanwhile, some patients who are passing through the room has stopped listening to the song and to see the fourteen girl who spreads her enthusiasm in the department.

**Woman:** so cute! It's a show?  
**Man:** So, idols are hospitalized here too?  
**Old Lady:** It 's really good! I used to dance like that at her age!

Two woman and a doctor join to support the nurse and they try to stop Nozomi before she can create confusion in the department but Haname doen't let to pass anyone. She stares at the four adults with glowing eyes, as if she is planning to eat them for lunch.  
Nozomi stops singing after she sees Haname in trouble, cursing herself for that stupid act.  
She runs to her guardian who take her hand carelessy and drags her away, under the eyes of the perplexed audience.

**Nozomi: **Sorry, I don't know what is happened to me...  
**Haname: **It was just for fun... I can't think why the doctors was so angry... the children and people was so happy...  
**Nozomi:** no, no, I was wrong because I didn't have to do something so stupid! I can't believe, I didn't want to do it...  
**Haname:** ...you usually sing with us...  
**Nozomi:** Yeah but with you is different... I can't do it with other people!  
**Haname: **I can't understand why. There are no difference at all, it is so nice to listen your warm and becautiful voice.  
**Nozomi:** You know me. I can't do this stupid thing in front of other people or they can think bad things about me and-  
**Haname: **Stop it.  
Nozomi trembles because her friend hits slightly the wall. She is very angry.  
**Haname:** It is the second time you say "stupid thing". Do you love to sing?  
**Nozomi:** … It doesn't matter! I don't have to do it!  
**Haname:** This is so annoying, you know? You love to do many things but you force yourself to do them only with us. What does it means "I don't have to do it"? You hate when people judge you as you are. So you pretend to be another person.  
**Nozomi:** I don't pretend to be another person! I'm just avoiding to show them something futile!  
**Haname:** No, dear. If a person represses what he love, what he feels, his way to be and his behavior this person isn't himself anymore. He is a fake person, he is empty.  
**Nozomi:** Are you saying I'm a fake person?  
Now she is afraid.  
**Haname:** Yes. You pretend to be like a boy, you repress what you are and what you show to us. No one knows who Nozomi is, the real Nozomi, beside us. So everyone stay far and don't want to be your friends.  
Nozomi seems sad, she looks at the floor.  
**Haname:** I don't care about what you think, Nozo. We guardians hate this behavior and this isn't the first time I'm saying it to you.

When they return to Nozomi's room they face an unsettling spectacle: the covers are pulled off the bed, the flowers are on the ground, rolled, and the machinery that is used to regulate the vital functions of patients has been broken.  
The two stand on the edge of the door, motionless, looking at the crime scene.  
On the mattress there's a white paper scrawled.  
Nozomi and Haname approach the bed, both puzzled, looking curiously at the paper.

**Haname:** ... I do not understand, what's that?  
**Nozomi:** ... it is Italian.  
The Eleventh grabs the paper and read it.

"_Sapete cosa sta per succedere?  
Vi conviene mandar via un po' di gente prima che facciate tutti quanti un bel botto._"

_**translate: **_"You know what's going to happen?  
You should send off some people before you all make a big _boom_. "  
**  
Haname:** ... huh? What does it mean?  
**Nozomi:** ... someone who want to warning us... about an explosion.

She looks around, puzzled.  
**Nozomi:** There's a bomb in the clinic. We must find it before it's too late!

The two girls split up the tasks: Haname goes to alert security and drags them faster to Nozomi's room to show them the scene of the crime, while the Vongola quickly run around the building asking anyone if she has seen anyone suspicious .  
The nurses look at her with surprise, a woman recognizes her and begin to scold her for the little show she made up before, but since she hasn't much time Nozomi goes away in another hall, asking the same question to passersby.

**Woman:** suspect people? I saw a man in suit with sunglasses out of the storage room, I do not know whether it is suspicious enough ...  
**Nozomi:** It is! Where did you see him?

Nervous about what can happen at any moment, the Eleventh asks to the woman to bring her to the floor where she saw the suspicious man. The girl violently opens the storage room, looking quickly on the iron shelves and in the boxes.  
**Nozomi:** HERE.

A strange machine ticking, full of twisted wires of different colors and sticks: it is a classic time-bomb, just as she has often seen in movies. And in three minutes it would blow up the entire clinic.  
Eleventh picked the box and goes out quickly from the storage room, wondering how she can do to defuse it.  
**Nozomi:** I have to cut some wires? But which one? Otherwise call the police ... but there's no time! What should I do?  
She looks around, confused, putting the box on a bench in the hallway on the third floor, when she looks at the garden of the clinic and the city beyond it.  
**Nozomi:** ... maybe I can …

She stares at the time, 1 minute and 24 seconds, but she doesn't have to do it now, she has to wait.  
How many seconds it would take to that object to travel a stretch long enough, and then explode?  
Haname notices her in the hallway and she approaches her while the bomb signs just 30 seconds.  
**Haname:** What do we do? You have to throw it away!  
**Nozomi:** 10 s-seconds to throw it, you help me, r-right?

They take both the box and rise on the bench, remain close to the open window.  
With their heart in their throat, they throw away the box and it remains suspended for a few seconds, reaching a middling height and exploding in the air.  
The shock wave shakes the building, they hear many cries of frightened patients and staff members while the two girls come down from the bench and they place near the wall to avoid being hit by shards of glass that was shattered due to the shot.  
After a few seconds, when the panic has already spread throughout the clinic, Nozomi and Haname head quickly towards Nozomi's room to collect her belongings and leave the building quickly before facing the worst of situations.  
When they turn the corner, they realize they are running so fast that the Eleventh almost hit a woman with albino hair who is wearing sunglasses.  
The door of her room is open and Nozomi glances toward the hall, where she sees the woman before.

**Nozomi:** ... sunglasses ...  
**Haname:** Hey Nozo ... We need a translator again...

The brown-haired girl shakes her head and enteres the room, noting that Haname is holding another white paper.  
She sighs, there isn't certainly a good news: she picks up the paper and read.

"_Ma che ospite importante che abbiamo qui, Vongola Undicesima. Quanto siete in gamba, tu e la tua famiglia?  
Chissà come reagirebbe il tuo caro papà se gli spedissimo parti a caso del tuo corpo chiusi in un pacco.  
Vogliamo provare?"_

_**translate:**_ "Such an important guest we have here, Vongola Undicesima. How smart are you and your family?  
I wonder what does your dear father will do if we send him random pieces of your body in a closed package.  
Shall we try? "

**Haname:** ... what does it mean?  
**Nozomi:** ... they want to kill us.


	13. Target 12

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 12 - Eh? The Eleventh family has been targeted!**

Luca comes down the stairs, yawning. He has slept a little too though he has vowed not to fall asleep while playing the _Legend of Flaming Heroes_, a game where you moved a powerful greek warrior in search of a lost force: Luca loves that game and often he stayed up until 2 am just to continue the story.  
Because of that he usually falls asleep in the afternoon, without realizing it, and then wake up around four o'clock.  
When he enters the kitchen, rubbing his stomach with air dowdy and tired, he is astonished at the sight of Arashi's brother who is talking animatedly with his sister.  
Masato notices and greets him politely, before returning to discuss pointing some loose papers on the table.  
The blond looks curious, noting papers scribbled with formulas and calculations with random drawings.  
He stares one with an horrible look: it is one of the sketches made by Arashi for the design of the guardians bracelets.

**Luca:** What the hell ... Why there is an Arashi's sketch, here?  
The sister looks up, looking at first her brother and then Masato.  
**Arina:** we are working on Arashi's idea, Masato come with some good advices to go with it.  
**Luca:** you're kidding!  
The blond walks over to his sister, furious.  
**Luca:** Do you realize what will happen if she finds out that her brother has put his nose in her idea?  
**Masato:** I know that Arashi will be angry, but I'm just helping. Also I'm tired of seeing her to return late at home while she is trying to look for solutions for elementary problems.  
**Luca:** For you may be elementary problems, but not for her, remember that she is only fourteen.  
**Masato:** It 's just because she's still an inexperienced girl I want to help too. I feel the duty to help the Vongola in any way.

Luca shakes his head angrily. He doesn't care about who create the bracelets but he learned Arashi's temperament and she is a very proud girl, also she doesn't seem to like her brother. When she'll discovers that he started to work on her idea, something very bad would happen.

**Arina:** Not only that, with Masato help we have perfected the objects that otherwise would lead to a short life. With the improvement of Masato now we can afford resistant bracelets and running at 90%.  
**Luca:** ... and the remaining 10%?  
**Masato:** the probabilities that can be destroyed by higher flames. But don't care for it now.

The lightning throws himself on a chair, sulking, watching the two work tirelessly with a laptop while Masato write random data on a sheet of paper with a lot of calculations and absurd scheme.  
He always does these sort of things and Arina is always with him.  
Luca looks at his sister: he doesn't want her sister falls in love with Arashi's brother.  
She looks at Luca too and she seems to want he goes away.

"_I'm staying here, Nee. I don't want to leave you alone with this guy."_

He knows he is so jealous but he really loves his sister. She is a part of him, after all. He couldn't be able to see her for many years, until that time, in Italy.  
He doesn't want Arina to suffer.

But he was sad many times... what can he do? He really loves girls and when he sees a cute girl he has to try to win her heart.  
But he doesn't know how to do, he was educated in a strict way and he always was in a closet, playing with a very old poket video game in order to don't listen his adoptive parents fighting.  
Nothing changed when his mother left home.

The time to yawn and think about going to jump back to _Legend of Flaming Heroes_ that his cell phone rings making him almost jump off the chair.  
Luca gets up reluctantly, leaving the twin and the red-haired boy to work in the kitchen and going in the hall where hefinally answers the call.  
At the other end of the phone there is a nervous Haname asking him to go to her house, pointing the way and the number of her home.  
When Luca closes the phone and left the house, he walks briskly into the building with so much confusion and concern.  
Why the typically quiet guardian of the rain was so agitated? What is happening?  
He is sure it is something about Eleventh, since Haname said something about her during the call but she did not explain anything of what had happened.  
It is also the first time he goes to her house and when he stops in front of the building the girl indicated to him, he notices that it is a building with many apartments.  
He walks nonchalantly around observing and noting some girls whispering excitedly beside the entrance.  
One of them is really pretty, she has long emerald hair and red eyes. Her smile forces the young man to stop, his look-for-cute-chick radar has reached the maximum level, he could slip into the group and going for that lovely babe with his highly intelligent and funny jokes, unfortunately he remembers the call just before and snorts.  
He climbs to the third floor, where the Inoya family lives, rings the doorbell of the house and waits, twirling his long blond forelock with his fingers as he often does when he is bored.  
The door is opened by a pretty woman in her thirties, tall and slender, he has short black hair and wears a typical career woman dress: blouse and tie and tight miniskirt.  
Luca remains perplexed for a moment, watching the woman who, though in her thirties, has beautiful lines and she is still really young and beautiful.

**Luca:** Hey, hello. I'm Luca, nice to meet you!  
The lightning begin posing, bowing slightly at the sight of the lady who looks down on.

**Mrs Inoya:** ... It 's useless to try, kid. The womanizers like you are all the same, useless to society. Unless you do not have some illustrious company or organization, of course.

Luca is puzzled, be refused by girls is no longer a news but he realizes that he should spend a little more time to understand women instead of judging them by the physical aspect: that woman is just a snob who doesn't care about love and she is only after money.  
She invites him to join dragging by the collar and throws him on the couch, where he notices that there are also Haname, Nozomi and Kaito.

**Mrs Inoya:** Hana, don't bring outcasts like him to home, we don't need.  
The poor Luca, who immediately runs to check that Nozomi is ok, when he hears that phrase he slips in a corner to make circles on the ground and Kaito give him a few pats on the shoulder, making him strength.

**Haname:** Luca ... forgive her, my mother is just so. Because that's just me and her, she behaves very rude ...  
The lightning resumed and sits down next to the girls on the couch.  
**Luca:** So ... just you two? and your father?  
The rain bows her head, sighing.  
**Haname:** ... he died when I was three.  
**Luca:** Oh ... I'm sorry ... you know, my adoptive parents are separated from centuries ...  
He scratches his head, looking for something else to say but Haname smiles and takes a breath.  
**Haname:** Anyway ... we were unable to contact neither Shinji nor Arashi ... we are worried...  
**Nozomi:** I don't understand ... why she doen't answer the phone?  
Eleventh holds the phone in her hands despondently.  
**Kaito:** So, we want to discuss this important issue or not?  
As if they are just taken from a dream, Nozomi and Haname shake their head and explain what has happened to the clinic and the message they has found.  
When Kaito and Luca stare at that piece of paper, though only Luca can read what is written, both become alarmed.

**Luca:** ... we've made enemies ... and they are really mean.  
**Kaito:** What do we do now? They could be anywhere ... could be anyone. That woman!  
**Haname:** … Kaito, she is my mother...  
**Kaito: **Then … YOU!  
The sun points his boss.  
**Nozomi:** … Kaito, wtf are you saying?  
**Kaito:** You can be an enemy that he can tranform in the boss!  
He runs away from his friends and he hides himself behind the curtains.  
**Luca: **Kaito, are you stupid? Your Alpaca cursed you?  
**Kaito:** No, no. They don't curse anyone. Alpacas know everything, they are good people.  
He comes back.  
**Kaito:** Ok, They said you are you so it's ok.

The lightning sighs, he has got used to it. He really loves these things, Kaito and Nozomi are really funny and he feels the warmth of a family.  
Finally he has a real family so it is the first time he is so happy.  
No, the second. The first time was when he met his sister.

**Nozomi:** We need to start looking for them. Just because they can be anyone ...  
**Haname:** Maybe it would be better to find Arashi and Shinji first...  
**Nozomi:** no, no, absolutely not! If they put a bomb in the clinic means that they will stop at nothing, at the risk of injuring or killing innocent people!  
**Luca:** But these guys said they want to kill you to despair Juudaime ... I do not know if their goal is get rid of you or to spite your father.  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea, but anyway we are their targets. We must find out who they are and who commands them.  
**Kaito:** You say that these guys are all wearing a dark suit and sunglasses? It means that we have to stalk anyone dressed like that?  
**Luca:** For now I propose to go to Juuichidaime's home to talk to my sister ... by the way, have you already warned Sawada-san?  
Eleventh nods, looking Haname beside her.  
**Haname:** I told her that due to a theft at the clinic I took her to my house to recover, so now it is better to go to home to reassure her grandmother who is still worried.  
The boys stand up and cross the living room, going to the front door, when Mrs. Inoya pulls Haname by the sleeve of her dress and forces her to stop.  
**Mrs Inoya:** You stay here, we have to talk.  
Haname turns and stares at her mother, her face is pale and the woman seems serious and quite nervous.  
**Haname:** But .. Mom, I have a problem and ...  
**Mrs Inoya:** any problem can wait, I have important things to discuss with you.  
**Nozomi:** wait Mizuko-san, we have to talk to Haname and ...  
**Mrs Inoya:** Nozomi-chan, I'm sorry but I do not care what you should say so important. Hana will not come out of this house, now.  
The rain turns, shaking, pushing away the kids and looking into Nozomi's eyes.  
**Haname:** ... okay, it must be something serious. Lately my mother has many problems, even at work ... I will call you as soon as we finish.  
Reluctantly, she closes the door of the house, leaving all three out.  
**Luca:** ... let's go, come on.

When the three reached Sawada's home, they notice that Masato is leaving and Nozomi stops him asking news about Arashi, but unfortunately he also has no idea where his sister is. The Vongola becomes sad and Kaito pushes her inside the home while Luca tells to Arina about the "sunglasses-men gang" who has sworn to kill them.  
When Nozomi enters the house, Sawada Nana hugs her passionately, she was worried and so she is happy to see her safe and sound.

**Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan! I was so scared when Haname-chan told me about the incident to the clinic!  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, Grandma, we were scared and we fled to her home ... those thieves have robbed many elderly.  
**Nana:** what cruelty! I hope the police take them!  
**Nozomi:** Grandma ... you spent a lot to keep me there? ... In short, is a very advanced clinic ...  
**Nana:** Eh? Really? Oh, no, Arina found it, we did not pay that much, do not worry honey!  
Her grandmother hugs her granddaughter again before fading over the door, determined to prepare a good dinner.  
**Luca:** ... Arina? What does my sister know about that private clinic?  
Luca's question joins Eleventh's questions and both turn toward the woman who is already scribbling on the keyboard of her laptop in search of information about the strange men. When she listens to the dialogue with Mrs. Sawada and when Luca asks the question, Arina raises her head and stares at both.  
**Arina:** the clinic ... ... do you know with what money has been built?  
**Nozomi:** uhm ... with donations? Haname told me so.  
**Arina:** yep, a donation. And can you guess who donated the money?  
Luca and Nozomi stare, puzzled.  
**Arina:**Undicesima, this is not that difficult. It's a person who loves this city and you know him very well.  
**Nozomi:** ... Hibari-san?  
The blonde looks at her very badly.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, no. I understand. So, since I am his daughter, I was privileged?  
No words are used, the smile of the woman leave the guys to understand her answer.  
Meanwhile, Kaito has approached the two and he has a worried look.  
**Kaito:** Boss ... what we do with Arashi? She still doesn't answer the phone from this morning and now it's six ... it is almost time for dinner.  
Nozomi turns to the boy, Luca can see a mile away that she is worried and she cannot restrain herself from rushing to her research.  
**Nozomi:** ... and if they have taken her?  
The four stare for several seconds in silence.  
**Kaito:** Let's go, I come with you.  
**Arina:** Wait, Undicesima is still recovering!  
**Nozomi:** I can't sit here while my guardian of storm has vanished, with a gang of crazy psychopaths who want to get rid of us!  
**Luca:** ... then we look for information on these men, you hold the phone on and call us for any problems, do not action in person.  
Nozomi nods and walks to the door but the lightning stops her.

**Luca:** ... Swear it.  
**Nozomi:** ... uh?  
**Luca:** you don't act instinctively.  
**Nozomi:** ... I do what I can, now I just want to find her.  
**Luca:** Then go, hurry up. Find her and bring her safe and sound to home.  
Kaito and Nozomi greet the twins and disappear beyond the door.


	14. Target 13

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 13 - Eh? Haname has to choose her future!**

The girl with the pigtails hears her friends going away and she gets away from the door, sighing.  
When her mother called her just before, she looked grave and fearsome that she had seen her so only a few times.

Since her father had died when she was still a child, the mother had changed dramatically: from gentle and serene she had become serious and calculator.  
She loved her husband, he was the only person who seemed to make Mizuko happy. However,he had taken away by a serious illness when he was so young and he had left alone the woman who had no relatives and no help. Not even the parents of her late husband helped her, or rather, they left her with the small Haname of only three years old.  
The girl remembered little or nothing: they lived together in a beautiful home gained with such difficulty. Inoya Daisuke was a manager, but he started from the bottom, like everyone else. He had left his native city and moved in Namimori with Mizuko and continue his work, going against his own parents who did not want him to transfer without a solid work.  
It was at that time that Mizusu completed her studies as Graphic Designer, she loved sketching advertising and websites and the era of technology was in her favor, however, when she became pregnant a few months later, she had to temporarily abandon her career.  
And after Daisuke's death, three years later, she was left alone with a house and she could not maintain a child to raise.  
Haname has always tried to weigh nothing to her mother since she understood and appreciated the efforts that the woman had to go to give her a life that had been at least decent.  
She suffered immensely when she came home very late, knowing also that her salary si anyway so low. But that woman did not give up, faced life everyday with firmness and seriousness, she sacrifices herself.

Precisely for that reason she approaches the kitchen door, looking at the woman while she is sorting out some paper sheets and she takes notes quickly.

**Haname:** ... Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** Ah, there you are. Sit down here that we need to talk.  
The rain trembles, she knows she is going to meet something unpleasant. In the rare moments when she decides to speak face to face with the daughter there are always radical changes.  
She approaches the wooden table and sits down, resting her arms on it and looking sideways the spread paper sheets full of sketches and drawings.  
**Haname:** ... these ...?  
**Mizuko:** These are for a brochure that I have to make for tomorrow, and I have to leave soon.  
**Haname:** But why, today isn't Wednesday ...  
**Mizuko:** I took some time off but I have to finish the job by tomorrow so I go to the office.  
**Haname:** So you don't dine here?  
**Mizuko:** I'll leave a few coins so you can order something from the sandwich shop out front.  
**Haname:** No, come on ... it isn't really a good choice ... I cook something for you ...  
**Mizuko:** no need, I'll take a sandwich in the office. However it is not what I want to talk to you.  
The woman put quickly the sketches in a red folder and closes it, bringing her attention to her daughter.  
**Mizuko:** Hana ... you realize that you've already fifteen and the next winter you'll be sixteen years old ...  
**Haname:** ... there is still time, Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** No, time must catch it on the fly. Have you thought about your future?  
**Haname:** My ... future?  
The girl is confused: her greatest dream is to become a stylist, however, she hasn't thought about where to study and how to take that road. At that moment, the only thing that really mattered is to become a good sword fighter to protect her friends and Nozomi, with whom she has a deep bond.  
She has promised that she realizes her dream and Hana knows that when Nozomi has something in mind there is no one who can change her mind.  
She trusts her and her dream, she thinks that once she become the Vongola Boss everything would have gone smoothly.  
But in the meantime? What would happen to her and the other guardians? They have to find a job? They have to study? What exactly is their future?

**Mizuko:** So? Are you grown enough to decide what to do in your life.  
**Haname:** ... why now? I am in full in my youth ... right now I just want to study and be with people dear to me.  
**Mizuko:** Nonsense, you can not really be so carefree. If you do not think you'll be doing a very bad end, the world is not a simple place.  
**Haname:** I know very well! It 's just that ... it is too early, none of my friends still think this ...  
She trembles, she is frightened enough by thinking about what will happen in the future, she wants to live her life quietly with ease, as she has done until then.  
**Mizuko:** Your friends are stupid or are children of entrepreneurs and businessmen. In that case, how can we blame them? Having a father or a mother important enough to end up going to school and work with them and then one day inherit their fortune.  
**Haname:** Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** We know very well what it means to build a future from scratch, you do not inherit anything at all to me and I certainly don't want see you begging for money around in Tokyo.  
**Haname:** but ... Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** If by chance I have a car accident and then I die ... what do you do? You are alone, you have no relatives of any kind and do not know what to do in your life. I do not want my daughter to starve or become a tramp.  
**Haname:** You are too drastic! I'm not alone, I have many friends with me that can help me!  
**Mizuko:** Never trust friends, they are a good company but they turn their back in times of need.  
**Haname:** just because you have betrayed by them not necessarily can happen to me too!

The woman seems to fulminate her daughter with her eyes: her eyes reflect anger but she never loses her composure and resumes the discussion with a firm and decided tone.  
**Mizuko:** Anyway, I don't want to see you loitering around with those guys. I have nothing against them but I prefer they don't put strange ideas in your head.  
**Haname:** They don't made anything in my mind, what are you thinking?  
**Mizuko:** For years, your passion for foil has expanded, now you carry those Katar as if you were to go to a tournament of sword. I do not know what you have in mind but is not something that is good.  
**Haname:** Dad also loved the sword and you too. You forget perhaps how you met each other?  
The woman sighs, closing her eyes briefly and then open them again.  
**Mizuko:** ... I'm not denying the passion for the sword. I know that if you love it is because you have inherited it from us, but I don't want it becomes an obsession. Your future ... your work must come before hobbies.  
**Haname:** But it's that, just ... not now ...  
**Mizuko:** But I think it's time.  
The woman take her brown briefcase and opens it, pulling out the flyers and paper sheets printed with various information and publicity.  
Haname shivers: they are advertising on specialist schools with courses and costs.  
**Mizuko:** You are very good at math, how about a specialist school for accountants? There's a lot cheaper right here at Namimori.  
The rain is silent, thinking. She is confused and a lot of thoughts swirling in her head.  
**Mizuko:** Or you may choose to become a lawyer, you would have a very good salary and an assured future.  
She thumbs through some other flyer, explaining things while Haname merely looks at her without actually seeing her. She is saddened and feels as if the floor is falling apart under her feet.  
Her mother, after a moment, pulls out those colorful and promising flyers re-inserting them into her bag and leaving one in front of her.  
**Mizuko:** ... it's obviously a joke, I know you would not want to do certain things. I have the solution for you.  
She turns and hands it over, letting the girl observes that sheet with palpitations.  
Quickly she brings a hand to mouth, while the woman stands up and quickly slips the jacket.  
**Mizuko:** I've heard good things. You should move in but no problem, I already found some cheap apartments there and they are pretty good. We'll just settle for not having the elevator and no parking space, I could also request a transfer because there is a center of my own company in that city.  
She picks up her briefcase and rests her hand on the shoulder of her daughter who is still in shock.  
**Mizuko:** Do you want to become a stylist, right? That is the best school for you. Just take a train, four hours of travel and we are there.  
The woman reaches into her pocket and take her wallet, drops some coins on the table and walks quickly toward the door.  
**Mizuko:** If you have time to lose, so start to make some sketches of your clothes, there will be an entrance exam. And eat something.

She hears the sound of the door in the living room, while she is still in the kitchen, sitting at the wheel with tears in her eyes.  
Her dream ... her future is all in that paper.  
She can pack up, pick up her stuff and move into new house with her mother. She can finally go to school she has always dreamed though it cost too much for her.  
Why now she can go there? Her mother has perhaps gotten a pay raise?  
Yet she feels empty, her heart beat faster: what would happen to Nozomi and the others? Really has to follow her dream and leave the role of guardian of rain?  
She collapses on the table, with an absurd confusion in the brain and a storm raging in the heart.  
And tears, many tears.  
She looks at the door in her mind, with a great desire to cross it and then disappear.


	15. Target 14

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 14 - Eh? Let's chase the enemies with our determination!**

The blond guy is running for the past half hour and it is almost out of breath. He and his boss are at the Namimori mall, then they go to school and then to the post office. They are actually running completely at random: Kaito hopes to rely on the sixth sense of the girl but she seems confused and disoriented.  
Namimori is really a big city full of people and areas, it is difficult to look for one or two missing persons, yet they have neither aid nor clues to find out where Arashi is, or worse, if she is still in town.  
If they are lucky she can be at the bar where she usually sit to take the cake or at Takoyaki's stand. But they are at Namimori Hospital and they don't find anything.  
They stop to catch their breath, Nozomi is exhausted but she doesn't seem to intend to stop, indeed. Her eyes are determined and she wants to fight with all herself, as usual.  
The blond guy smiles, her determination is so strong and he likes it.

**Kaito:** We'll find them, come on! They'll be somewhere to play hide and seek ...  
**Nozomi:** ... huh? Hide and seek? Why should they get to play hide and seek in a time like this?  
**Kaito:** I don't know, it was an example. They should be here in the albino's fields.  
**Nozomi:** You say they are riding your alpacas? You can feel the presence of your alpaca friends here?  
**Kaito:** uuuh ... no. But they will be definitely tumbrolling around here, I can feel it in my bones.  
**Nozomi:** ... tumbrolling? Great word, I'll remember it.  
**Kaito: **There is no time to lose! We're going to find them!  
**Nozomi:** BANZAI.  
**Kaito:** ... no, no, you have to say POWAAAAAH!  
Kaito's scream almost stuns the poor Vongola that slowly moves away from him and stares at him with puzzlement.  
The young sun laughs while the girl is still confused, but she shakes her head and seems to regain her the determination to keep going.  
And when they both turn, they notice that they have arrived at the exit of the Namimori's subway.  
They seem to think the same thing and slowly advance toward the entrance when some gunfire suddenly do not instantly alarm them, forcing them to run in an instant.  
**Kaito:** GUNS!  
**Nozomi: **Who, how many?  
**Kaito:** Dunno, maybe two or three.  
**Nozomi:** Why the fuck are we running? Let's check who are they!  
**Kaito:** They can hit us! Are you crazy boss?  
**Nozomi:** But we're Vongola, damn it! We are not idiots!  
**Kaito:** I AM ALPACA.  
After the last scream, Kaito turns and find himself in front three convinced men in suits with sunglasses that are pointing guns to them.

_"Who the fuck did I do?"_

The Vongola, which is farther away, quickly joins her guardian of the sun, watching the three armed men.  
**Nozomi: **But... they are someone!  
Kaito turns to her with a weird look.  
But really! She had stolen the joke, usually he is the one who says obvious things. Damn boss that steals other people's humorism!  
**Kaito:**They have sunglasses ... they are the sunglasses team.

All three man seem to be disoriented, maybe they are wondering why their two goals are staring at them as if they are circus animals.  
Actually he understands them very well: they are watching from head to toe in order to acquire even more information on their enemies.  
But Kaito is not the type to acquire information, he wants to fight and prove how it is cool to do so.  
After all, his dream is to know all styles of fighting and open a gym where he can teach his own style.  
His parents' pastry can go to hell, he can't bake cakes all the day ... it is not a bad idea, considering how much he loves eating, but it is not what he wants.

**Nozomi:** Hey, have you seen the one with the red hair?  
**Kaito:**Uh, he have a nice face, but I think the cutest is the one with black hairs.

The three, more confused than before, they look at each other embarrassed by the compliments they received.  
It is so funny to confuse people.  
They always remain so dazed staring at them in a funny way, giving you the chance to counter-attack them in that moment of bewilderment.  
It is their secret technique, he made it. He loves it and now he had already taught to the other members of the family.  
They understand him, not as his parents that they speak only of sweets, cakes, cream puffs, pies, tarts, cakes, biscuits and sweets.  
Okay, sure, they are very good, but he doesn't want to spend his life in a bakery. How can a warrior like him be locked in a kitchen?  
No, never!  
He prefers to be with the boss and with others. After all, it feels like he is at home, with a real family. He is so happy with them.  
Because they understand each other and they understand him.

And he is proud of his friends, of himself and of his technique so cool that he leaves the three man without words and giving the opportunity to hit them: Kaito pounces on the black-haired guy and knocks him down with a punch and Nozomi kick the red-haired and he falls from the stairs, leaving only the third man with grizzled hair.  
This one, with a quick leap, passes the two with the red-hair that limps and they reach the basement of the station.  
Leaving the third unconscious man, the boys throw themselves in order to follow the men of the gang, who are divided onto two different corridors.  
Kaito, who has targeted the fast man with graying hair, follows him to the hallway that led to one of the slopes of the meter. The man fells down the stairs that led to the tracks and Kaito tries to keep up breathing down his neck until he cames to another intersection and disoriented, he decided to go down to the tracks closer.  
He arrives at the stop and he looks around, trying to identify the man who is following.  
He glances toward the tracks that led to the south, decides to go down and walk a short distance to a locked door that reaches quickly, thinking it is stuck in there.  
He tries to open it with all his strength but it is sealed: it is absolutely impossible to open without removing the bolts that held his down, so it would have been impossible for the man who is chasing.

**Coff, Coff.**

Suddenly he looks up, a male voice came from the speaker of the station it seems embarrassed.  
**Speaker: **I welcome you to the metro station of Namimori, Vongola Undicesima and guardian of I-don't-know.  
**Kaito: **Sun, damn! I'm the fucking sun!  
**Speaker:** We wanted to inform you that us, the Anemone family, we'll take care of you and your pathetic little family number eleven.  
**Kaito:** Hey, are you challenge us? I mean, ARE YOU CHALLENGE US?  
**Speaker: **Enjoy ... while you can.  
**Kaito: **... you're not funny, guy from the A-name family. ... but this name reminds me ... Haname? I think ... I had misheard. Was it the A-nimal family? ... No, maybe it was the A-marant family...  
He turns puzzled and unable to remember that strange name.  
**Kaito:** Ohi, Boss! What was that family-...?  
Just at that moment the sun realizes that Nozomi is not there.  
**Kaito: **... Well, let's analyze the situation and activate the memory function of my brain.  
The boy leanes against the iron door with a thoughtful look, remembering what he has done up to that point, they were down together and were chasing the two men in the "A-something" family when he went down for two more stairs and he went through the tracks until the door he was at that moment.  
This meant that he had lost the girl at the first junction and that she was probably behind the limping man.  
**Kaito:** ok, the analysis of the situation is complete. Result: I lost the boss on the way.  
He walks slowly to the platform with a puzzled look.  
**Kaito:** ... HOW THE FUCK I COULD LOSE THE BOSS ON THE WAY?  
He stops and begin to bang his head against the wall trying to destroy it in anger but he can't do it: his little head is not hard enough.  
He quickly climbs up the stairs that led to the tracks, heading towards the other steps that he has ignored just before when the gray-haired man appears in front of the boy and he shots him again.  
Luckily he has moved quickly and just as quickly comes to the man, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him down the stairs without mercy.  
**Kaito: **Ok, so ... number one priority: recover the crazy boss. After that I can beat whoever I want ...  
Remembering that he has a very useful accessory called mobile phone, it quickly extracts from his pocket and tries to call Nozomi, not understanding why he can not start the damn call.  
**Kaito:** But .. there is no line ...  
Moving from side to side like a drunk, the young sun continues to press the button to start the call and to get in touch with the girl.  
Finally, after he put himself in balance on the steps to the upper floor with the body slightly bent forward, Kaito is able to ring the boss phone and then she reply with great difficulty.  
**Kaito:** BOSS! Where are you?  
**Nozomi: **I'm on the east, I'm chasing the red-guy, he disappeared I'm looking for him!  
**Kaito: **... but I remeber he was limping...  
**Nozomi: **indeed! That 's why I'm so angry ... where the hell can go a limpong guy?  
**Kaito: **Aren't you limping too? This explains why you have slowed down ... after all, who is with the lame learns how to limp.  
**Nozomi:** Kaito ... don't steal my sad jokes, not at this disastragic time.  
**Kaito: **Disastragic ... I have to remeber this word.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway did you listen the speaker? It was certainly the third man!  
**Kaito:** Yep, I go! I have already beat the old man and I doubt he will rise again for a while!  
**Nozomi: **All right, then take care of him while I'm looking for this shit.  
**Kaito: **Ok, so... this A-nhydride family doesn't seem very smart.  
**Nozomi:** ... Ani-what?  
**Kaito:** A-narchist ...  
**Nozomi:** ... but it wasn't Anemone?  
**Kaito:** Ah, that's it! A-ntane!  
**Nozomi:**... GO!

Nozomi closes the call and the young boy returns to a normal position, determined to find the man with the black hair and beat him.  
He didn't fight for a long time and because he loves to punch and kick random people, he lately fells a little frustrated.

He climbs quickly up the steps to the main floor where there are the various entrances to the metro, the bar and the ticket office, all strangely closed.  
He reactivates the brain to wonder why everything is tight despite the station should be running normally.  
He scratches his head thoughtfully.  
It is probably the fault of the A-metist family.  
They want to bother the poor inhabitants of Namimori!  
**Kaito: **Damn! How do will do those people who are now waiting for the train? They guy don't know it is annoying to wait for a train even two minutes more!  
He is burning with passion, just as the sun that he represents very well.  
**Kaito:** For poor people waiting for the train... I'll avenge them with my POWAAAAH!

The seriousness of the moment is broken by his weird way of running, hopping while he searches for the third man.


	16. Target 15

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 15 - Eh? Arashi and Shinji's plan is revealed!**

The blond boy decides to look for the last man, so he launches himself to the descent that leads to the northern binary. The steps resound into the station's quietness, Kaito understands that nobody is there, even when he reaches the place indicated by Nozomi.  
He stops in the middle of the staircase, then he decides to go back, wondering where the girl has gone. But suddenly an explosion makes him flinch and the station tremble.  
The sun is fallen to the ground, but he gets up immediately and tries to understand where did the explosion come from, he saw smoke across the binaries.

**Kaito:**Tsk… my sixth sense isn't so strong, after all…

He scratches his head, sighing, then he dashes to the stop and goes down to the binaries, heading north and following the smoke that was intoxicating him.

**Kaito:** Coff, coff… so they want us roasted! Damn A-frodith, they are also cannibals. He runs fast, jumping and turning around the rubble of a destroyed wall. He jumps the boulders scattered on the ground and makes sure that other stones weren't falling.  
**Kaito: **They also want me omeletted! Who the hell are those bastards?

Kaito hears steps and notices the exhausted body of the red-haired man lying on the ground. Kaito chuckles, knowing that his boss did this, so he acknowledges that the steps he heard are the boss' steps. Where is she going? Has she identified the third man?  
He kicked the red-haired man to see if he was unconscious, then he goes running again. After a while, he sees the girl following the black-haired man, and notices that Nozomi is trying to shot him with a pistol that probably she stole from the man before.  
The man avoids the bullets easily. Nozomi isn't expert on guns, her shots are predictable and her aim is very bad. Kaito, also, isn't very good with guns, but suddenly he remembers what Arashi told him at the shooting range.

The sunset light enters into the tunnel and they are already on a bridge over the main road. They run in balance on the tracks and the big old man seemed to have problems. So he slowed down. Kaito and Nozomi are tired, because they have ran around Namimori, so they also slow down.

**Kaito: **Where the hell are we going to? I'm exhausted.  
He runs a head over his forehead and wipes the sweat while running on the crossroads, after passing the maxi cinema. They are out of energies, then the man stops, looks back and stare at the two chasers, who were careful to avoid being fired or end up in some trap. He spits with rage, then he goes towards the two, lifting an arm to the sky.

**Man: **Fuck all the Vongolas! Long life to the Anemone family!

He jumps from the bridge to the road, while the two guys look scared the man running away, who was getting up again.  
However, when he gets up, a bus hits him violently and throws him several meters away.  
Kaito approaches staggering at the girl, who was looking surprised at the corpse wrapped in blood. The bus stopped and the driver came down quickly to check the conditions of the poor man. Meanwhile, some passersby approached.

**Nozomi: **That… that's not good. Let's go away before the police arrive… **  
Kaito:**Eh… you're right…

Kaito is shocked and starts to sweat. They run on the rails and jump down a few kilometers away, landing on a small street with not so much traffic. They stand up and Nozomi throws away the pistol: luckily, she used a tissue to avoid leaving fingerprints. They turn the corner and get stuck in front of the perplexed figure of Shinji, who was searching them with tarot cards in his hands.  
The three guys stare themselves for few seconds, then Nozomi, tired and exausthed, throw herself on him.

**Nozomi:** YOU! WHAT… WHERE… ARASHI… WHERE… WHY!  
The poor guardian of mist, which is deafened by the cries of the Vongola, detach and steps away a few feet. **  
Shinji:** …Please… don't scream… I don't understand what you're saying…  
The sun doesn't mind the boss in apparent perplexed state, so he decided to answer to him. **  
Kaito:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE'S ARASHI? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?  
The Mist made a few steps back because he knows the Sun is crazy. He look at him perplexed but now he finally understood what they are saying.  
**Shinji:** Arashi and me... we had a brilliant idea about the bracelets.  
Nozomi look at Shinji and then Kaito. **  
Nozomi: **bracelets?  
**Kaito:** I didn't know you are interested in these things. What is next? Earrings?  
The Mist is scratching his head, snorting. **  
Shinji:** ... Arashi is creating bracelets for us Guardians and she wanted my help for an idea. **  
Nozomi:** Arashi... bracelets ... Guardians... **  
Kaito: **No, wait. The most unbelieveble thing is... she wanted YOUR help? Arashi? Are we talking about the same girl? I mean, that hysterical and perverse red-haired girl who always sticks to the boss like a dog? **  
Nozomi:** ... if she could hear you she'd kill you. **  
Kaito:** Oh, that's right, she is also brutal and quarrelsome. **  
Shinji:** ... I think she needs some help... with illusions... **  
Kaito: **And she went to ask to a failure magician like you!  
The Sun leaughs, he sits down to the ground to recover his energy. He doesn't hate Shinji but he likes to have fun like that because he want to bring smiles to people he loves. He want to bring smile to Shinji too, even if he is a "mist guy" he is a family member and he is too shy.  
**Shinji:** ...however now she should have reached Sawada's house.

When Nozomi listen those words, she takes Kaito and they run to her house.  
Shinji is resigned because he knows them very well so he join them and after twenty minutes they reach Nozomi's home.  
When the Mist and the Sun enter the home, they hear some hysterical screams of a woman's voice coming from the living room.

**Kaito:** ...I said she is hysterical.  
Kaito sighs, resigned. When the girl isn't so angry she is so funny and she have fun with everyone. He likes when Arashi is happy and bright but he doesn't know how to do when she is angry and start to scream like that so he decides to stay at the entrance with Shinji and Nozomi, looking at the Storm while she is screaming in a very rude way to Arina, who seem serious and angry.

**Arina:** Didn't you say you wanted to do everything? I only thought it was the right choice for you. **  
Arashi:** I don't need a nanny, thanks but I have already a butler for that. I think to my things. **  
Arina:** What is this attitude? Don't you think about your family? **  
Arashi: **It is because I think to my family that I could do a perfect work without my stupid brother's help! **  
Arina: **You? With your knowledge? Come on, Arashi, what do you think you could do?  
**Arashi: **You don't know where I was, you don't even know why I wasn't here and you don't know what I've been working for days on south mountains until now!  
**Arina:** Calm down, enough! The whole neighborhood can her you!  
**Luca: **You two...  
Luca hides himself behind his sister. He already knew Arashi would react like that and he doesn't want to be targeted by her rage. **  
Arashi: **And do you think I can stop this? Do you know what this project is for me? Do you even know how much sweat and blood I'm putting for Guardians and for Nozo? **  
Arina:** I know it, Arashi! It is because I know it we wanted to help you! **  
Arashi:** I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!  
She stomps her feet on the ground like a child who does tease but she is more frightening than a child.  
She seems to want to vent her stress. **  
Arina: **Yes you need it but you are too proud to ask us for it!  
The blond woman shakes her head and she sits down ignoring her. **  
Arashi: **The project was mine, the idea was mine, the bracelets are mine, why did you snoop in my project? I trusted you and you fuck me! You are a bitch! **  
Arina:** Arashi, please. The Bracelets will be ready soon, I promise you.  
She says in a calm and detached way. **  
Arashi:** fuck you. **  
Arina: **Arashi. You don't know what is happening here, too. Undicesima was so worried about you.

Arashi looks at Arina, she seems shocked and incredulous as if she is asking to her about Nozomi's awakening.  
After she heard the discussion, the joung Vongola enters in the room and embraces her friend.  
Arashi hugs her with tear in her eyes.

**Nozomi: **Stop please! I was afraid you'd been caught! **  
Arashi:** Nozo... caught? Who are you talking about? What is happening here?  
Everyone sit around the table and the Vongola explains to Arashi about Anemone Family, the bomb at the clinic and the pursuit at the subway. **  
Kaito:** In the end... what was you doing with Shinji? **  
Arashi:** We were studying the flames. **  
Shinji:** By the way... we had an idea... we... have the bracelets but... Nozomi has nothing... then she needs something... so Arashi thought... we can change Nozomi's Vongola Locket... **  
Nozomi:** Eh?! My Vongola Locket?!

The girl takes the white pendant and looks at the Vongola's mark on it.

**Nozomi:** The gift from my papa... **  
Arashi: **Yep. If we change a little your Locket we can link it to our bracelet! **  
Shinji:** Just like a circuit... so we can be always together... **  
Arashi:** and united with her.


	17. Target 16

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 16 - Eh? Is Haname going away?**

That Sunday Nozomi wakes up, she finally is in her bed after so many days in the hospital.  
She looks at the Vongola Primo's drawings made by Haname that are on the wall.  
Then she looks at the watch, it's 11 a.m.  
She stands up and remeber that Haname was with her mother and had not called yet.  
She goes to the desk and takes the mobile phone: it is pink and decorated with stickers, glitter and colored phonestraps. It's not her style so she always keep the phone hidden from the others.  
But it is beautiful.  
Arashi, Haname and Kaito gave it to her for her birthday last year. Arashi's got the same but white and Haname has a light blue one.  
It's not her style, and if anyone sees it may think that Nozomi is a stylish girl who thinks only of cute clothes.  
But she does not dress nice and she is not fashionable.

But that mobile phone is really cute. _"... Why ... can't I be like I wish?"_

She remember what Haname said at the hospital.  
Haname and her guardians hate that Nozomi pretends to be different. She can not dress so cute as the idols she sees on television, she can not put the nail polish nor the lipstick.  
She can't do it or people will think that Sawada Nozomi is a weak and defenseless girl like any other.  
She looks at the mobile phone. She would like to do what the other girls do but she also wants to fight to protect those she loves.  
She sighs.

She looks at the phone and there are no messages.

**Nozomi: **... Where is Hana?

She feels uncomfortable, as if something is going to happen.

After dressed up, she goes into the kitchen where Arina and Luca are helping Nana to make cakes.

**Arina: **Hi Undicesima! Did you sleep well?  
**Nana:** Oh Nozo-chan, I left you something for breakfast!

The Vongola looks at the table: there are pancakes that she loves but she wants to go to Haname to see if she is okay. But the pancakes are too good and she decides to eat.  
She devours everything in a few minutes with large chunks.  
Luca stares at her, bewildered, and Nana approaches the girl.

**Nana:** Sawada Nozomi, that's not how a lady behaves. Even Tsu-kun wasn't a champion of good manners but he did not reach these levels.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you want to say am I more rougher than papa? Bah, who cares.  
**Nana:** ... Nozo-chan I understand that you have many things on your mind but a girl who behaves like this may fail to win the man she loves.  
The woman nods and the girl almost chokes.

_"How the hell does she know about Primo-sama?"_

Nozomi pretends to doesn't understand.

**Nozomi:** ... Huh? The man I love?  
**Nana: **Grandma knows that Nozo-chan is in love, after all I am a woman, too. And since I did not have daughters ... at least I have a granddaughter to teach these things.

Nozomi is confused, it seems that the grandmother does not know who she loves.  
Very well.

**Nozomi:** I have to run, I want to see Haname!  
**Nana:** Uh? Something is happened to Hana-chan?  
**Nozomi: **Yesterday ... I think something happened between her and her mother but I do not know ... I have to go!

She gets up and runs towards the entrance of the house.

**Luca:** Oh, but it's true! The mother had a serious look... I hope nothing happened ...

The girl leaves the house and turns the corner, stands in front of Arashi and Kaito. She's about to say something, but behind them she sees that there is Haname.

They all gathered in the Sawada's living room, the only one missing is obviously the cloud.  
Shinji is there, he decided to be more present although it is always hidden.  
Arina helps Nana with the laundry, she wants to leave the family alone to discuss their problems.

The rain looks at the friends and sighs.

**Haname:** ... My mother entered me in a school for fashion designers ... one of the most prestigious in Japan.

The boys heave for the unexpected news: Arashi smiles but Nozomi is concerned.

**Haname:** ... The school is located in another city, about four hours by train from Namimori.  
**Kaito:** Four hours? ... Uhm I don't understand about distances... is it so much?  
**Shinji:** Yes, it is ... It is located approximately around 530 km from here. How can you do it?  
**Kaito:** Uh ... if you say it, because you're wanderer...  
**Shinji:** ... But I'm not a wanderer. I'm just a traveler ...  
**Kaito:** What is the difference?  
**Arashi:** Shut up, you two! We are talking about a serious matter! Hana, go ahead.

The rain sighs, she looks at the boys with a quite sad look.

_"... I see ... I understood everything ... "_

**Haname: **Well, it seems that my mother had a salary increase. Her office's head agreed to transfer her in their branch in that city.  
**Luca: **Uh, it's a fortune!

A tear runs down Nozomi's face, she already had it all figured out. Arashi also seems to notice that something is wrong.  
The red-haired girl takes her hand and squeezes it.

The dark-haired girl looks at her friends, she takes a breath and decides to end her story as quickly as possible.

**Haname:** ... So ... we are moving there.

_"I knew it, I KNEW IT."_

Silence.

The hand that holds Nozomi's one is shaking. She doesn't look up because she knows that Arashi is destroyed as she is.  
Haname is their second friend, they met her when they were ten.  
Ans she is going to leave them.

**Luca:** ... This is bad ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you want to go?  
**Haname:** ... It would be my dream, but ...  
**Nozomi**: It 's your only chance to make it happen.  
**Haname: **... I know ...  
**Nozomi:** It 's the best school for fashion designers in Japan.  
**Haname**: Yeah ...  
**Shinji:** ... Then you should go.

Haname bows her head, she's sad but she isn't crying. The Vongola gets up and hugs her.

**Haname:** ... Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** Go. Go and achieve your dream. You deserve it.

No one argues the boss affirmation, even Kaito says nothing. Arashi is silent and Luca looks down.  
They remain like that for a while, while Haname hugs Nozomi.

**Haname:** I'll be back, one day. Because you are an important part of my life.

It 's almost evening when the boys have done to help Haname to pack her things because she has to leave the next day.  
When they start to talk, they try to maintain a cheerful atmosphere to avoid the sadness. They remember the good times spent together.  
The Vongola remember when Haname had become her guardian, she was the third to become a guardian, immediately after Kaito even though they know her longer than him.  
Nozomi and Arashi had met Haname outside a supermarket and they bumped her by mistake. They had walked her home and had become friends. They were ten and Haname were eleven.

The sun sets and Haname embraces all, one by one.  
The brunette stands aside, sobbing. She could not help herself because she wants she stays with her even if she had told her to go away.  
Haname smiles and embraces her.

_"Farewell, Haname."_

She cannot longer resist, she runs away crying.

**Arashi:** Nee, Hana ... before you go I want to tell you some things you have to know. ... you were with Nozomi when you're being targeted by an unknown family, right?  
**Haname: **Ah ... the clinic ...  
**Arashi**: ... Then you have the right to know it.

She has not been able to sleep and she sees that it is seven o'clock of Monday.  
She cannot get out of bed and she continues to cry because she knows that in that moment Haname is with the others at the station.  
Luca and Arina know that Nozomi will not go, she is not strong enough to say goodbye.  
She doesn't even care that Masato called to say the rod was ready.  
A rod is nothing compared to Haname, one of the most important people of the eleventh family, that she is getting on the train to go away forever.  
Perhaps they can meet again as old friends.  
And what if she can't see her again? And what if she has to return to Italy at the end of the school?  
She hides herself under the sheet, sobbing and cursing her sentimentality wondering why she is so weak that she could not get up to say goodbye to one of the most important people in her life.

She embraces the pillow when she hears the sound of the door slamming and some steps on the first floor.

_"Did they come back? It is ... really over. "_

She looks at nothing and thinks the train that goes away with Haname looking at the window.  
The bedroom door opens and Nozomi turns around, sees that Arashi is watching.

**Nozomi: **... Don't say anything, please.  
**Arashi:** I don't say anything, I'll just show you.

The black-haired girl appears behind the storm and stops to look at Nozomi who throws off the sheet and runs to hug her.

**Nozomi**: HANAME! But .. what ... why ... the train ...?

The rain smiles as she always does.

**Haname:** ... And you thought I can left you alone with those Anemone's guys?

The Vongola looks at Haname and Arashi, realizing that she is the one who told Haname about the Anemone Family. Why? Has she done it to stop her?  
Haname understood what she is thinking and she brings her hand over Nozomi's mouth to silence her.

**Haname: **It was my decision and now I am more convinced than ever.  
**Nozomi: **But .. your mother?  
**Haname:** ... It's gone. She agreed reluctantly ... I think she surrendered to my beliefs ... but I know she is disappointed in me. One day she will understand it, I'll make her to understand it.  
**Nozomi:** And you? I mean, the apartment is already sold ... right?  
**Arashi:** She will stay with me. We already took her bags to my home.

The Vongola rubs her eyes with her sleeve.

**Nozomi:** Haname, I ...  
**Haname: **I could not go away like that, throwing away our dreams. I have a dream, but who didin't have it? My dream ... you can realize it, I am sure. You will you help me to do so. But first ... I have to make sure you become Vongola XI. After that, I can become a fashion designer, the best in the world~

She winks.  
All three girls, as if they are connected by an invisible thread, sigh and smile together.


	18. Target 17

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 17 - Eh? The Family grows!**

The orange flaming trail still remains in the air for a while and then vanishes. The little cheery girl is flying while she holds in her hands the yellow and orange rod that Masato built to her.  
She flutters in the sky, about 200 meters high, she is close to the staff in which she inserts the flame of the sky.  
"Happy!" she continues to say, she did not say it for a long time due to many problems.  
Since Haname is back she feels happier and more energetic. She also wore a more feminine dress and she can express herself with ease.  
She do not know if that is the right way but she feels so good that she finds difficult to get back into the shoes of the boy who fights to protect the people.  
"Noun" is the name she gave to her genderbend, he was born six years ago and maybe it's the time to set it aside and become "Nozomi".  
Does it may be all right even if she becomes a woman? She want to trust her guardians that look so happy.  
Perhaps it is true that if the boss is sad so are the people around him.

She approaches the group that is camped in the mountains of Namimori, riding the rod like a witch on a broom and flying at full speed.

**Arina:** ... She doesn't follow any particular training, I wonder how she can do it.  
**Masato:** Just like the guardian of the cloud, with her determination and her inventiveness.  
The boy giggles and a bullet barely grazes his head but thankfully he moved.  
He turns angry.  
**Masato:** ARASHI.  
The sister rubs her temple with one of the twins, looking at her brother with bored look.  
**Arashi:** Too bad, I was hoping that you died.

Haname is next to them to her knees on the fresh grass and she is breathing slowly. She is very focused and she ignores the noise made by Kaito that he is hitting a tree.  
The blond approaches Masato and Arina and rubs his fists from which he can barely use a little of the flame of the sun.  
**Masato:** Hey, do you want to destroy all the surrounding vegetation? Environmentalists could be angry.  
**Kaito:** ... I'm just trying to use my flame! Anyway ... the boss does not stop, uh?  
**Arina:** After she discovered how to levitate ... She has entered the flames in her new rod, creating wings made by flames to use as a driver and then ride it like a broom. Brilliant. She must have been inspired by the stories about witches.  
**Kaito:** Yeah, I think she isn't levitating, she's flying like crazy.  
**Masato:** She's really resolute.  
**Arashi:** Stupid brother. EVERYONE knows that Nozo is resolute ... this can be the reason that she can emits flames better than us.  
**Arina:** In addition, she sees it in her dreams ...  
**Kaito:** Is she still dreaming it?

The storm sighs, she knows that Nozomi's just trying to hide the sadness of not being able to be with the man she loves and she shows them her determination to become stronger in order to build a world of dreams and hopes.  
What dreams? What hope? How can she believe in making people happy if she first does not make herself happy?  
It 's unnerving for people who loves her but fortunately she is more open and cheerful in these days..  
She looks up and sees the Vongola doing stunts while flying through the trees. Then she watches the rain, she is still focused in her silent training.  
Even Kaito looks at her and he is confused.

**Kaito:** ... What the hell is Hana doing?  
**Arina:** Relaxation and concentration. The rain is the element of tranquility. Rather than shake her katar without sense, she must find the inner peace and harmony so she can understand how to use her flame at best...  
**Arashi:** Yeah, it's amazing that she thought this training.  
**Masato:** ... actually Arina suggested it to her.  
**Arashi:** ... what the ...! I almost believed she had become smarter!

Luca is sitting next to some trees and yawns of boredom. He plays with his pocket console while Shinji, who is putting the tarot cards on the ground and try to read the future, looks puzzled.

**Shinji:** ... Okay to skip the training ... but at least try to don't attracting attention ...  
**Luca:** Who cares, I don't want to fight right now.  
**Shinji:** ... But were not you a soldier? Don't you like to fight?  
**Luca:** I have already answered this question. But no, I hate to fight.  
**Shinji:** Seriously? I did not know.  
**Luca:** Now you know.  
The mist put a card in the middle and looks at the result, wrinkling his nose.  
**Shinji:** Well ... you'll have to work out if you do not want to die.  
**Luca:** There's a time and a place for everything, but not now.  
**Shinji:** ... What are you playing?  
**Luca:** There are no funny monsters, don't worry.  
**Shinji:** Uh, too bad.  
**Luca:** Anyway ... why did you say I could die?  
**Shinji:** There are interesting encounters, this week.  
**Luca:** For encounters you mean ... enemies?  
**Shinji:** I have no idea.

While the two discuss a loud roar shook the surrounding area and it comes from a few miles away.  
Arashi runs towards the crash site and Arina takes bandages and disinfectants.  
The lightning and the mist approaching Masato that, with Kaito, look at the smoke that rises from the point where the Vongola was smashed to the ground.

**Masato:** ... don't worry, she will have at most a few bruises and a few scrapes.  
**Kaito:** ... Is it like the fifth time she hits a wall, isn't she?  
**Shinji:** ... but this time she fell.

The next day, Nozomi has a few patches on the face and she is offended because she wanted to continue the training.  
The four students make their way to the entrance of the school when the Vongola notices Jun that he was hiding behind his backpack with embarrassment.  
**Nozomi:** OHI JUN!  
The young boy stops and smiles in a nervous way while Arashi looks at him as if she wants to kill him.

**Nozomi:** Hey, I'm glad you're okay and ... I'm sorry.  
The girl bows so deep that she almost does not bang her head on the desk.  
**Jun:** ... No, come on, really ... there is no need to apologize ...  
**Nozomi:** But I have to. And all is happened because of me ...  
She feels guilty even if Haname had said it was not her fault.  
**Jun:** You're been beaten too, right? They are the guys from the last time ... it is because we sang ...  
**Nozomi:** Yes, but I was the one to insist to sing! It 's my fault!  
She remembers that Haname told her "Then don't breathe." But she can't, she feels guilty. What can she do? What remedy can be found to help the boy?  
**Jun:** Well ... yes but ... I do not give you any guilt, Sawada-san was so kind to me ... no one had ever been kind to me and I ... Well, I thank you.  
She blushes. He's thanking her despite what has happened?

**Nozomi:** I ... I hope Jun can realize his dream ... I'm sorry but it would be better, after what happened, that you stay away from me.  
The boy looks at his classmates and then Nozomi.  
**Jun:** No, I do not want. Sawada-san ... is my first friend. I do not want to lose a friend because of some idiot.  
**Nozomi:** ... No, that's ... more ... if you remain my friend ... bad things will happen ...  
**Jun:** It's nothing, friends have to help each other, right? If I leave you now what friend would I be?

She can't believe it: the shy Jun said those things? Is he changing?  
She thinks about something but immediately she tries to forget that idea. She must find a remedy and not make the things worse.

**Jun:** I'm not going to pull back ... even if I'm so weak and useless ... I want to do my best for the people who have been able to appreciate me.  
**Nozomi:** ... Jun ... I am constantly targeted by dangerous people ... even murderers ...  
Jun is confused.  
**Jun:** You're ... the daughter of someone important? Some entrepreneur ...? Some politician?  
**Nozomi:** Something like that, yes. So, do me a favor. Get away from me.  
**Jun:** Who cares about who are your parents! Sawada-san is important to me, after you've risked too big to save me... No. I can't abandon you. It does not matter who are your parents, I care only to have a friend as precious as Sawada-san.  
**Nozomi:** You say that just because you've never had any friends! You can have a lot if you want, it does not matter that it is me ...  
**Jun:** No friend would get beat by five guys to save me! Maybe someone ... yes, but it has to be a friend who really care about me. And a friend like this I respect him and I appreciate him because I could be too afraid to do something like that!  
**Nozomi:** Jun ... please listen to me. I do not want you to run the risk of-  
**Jun:** No, Sawada-san, you listen. I want to run any risk.  
**Nozomi:** ... You know that I'm in the mafia world? My father is the boss of the world's largest mafia family.  
The albino holds a laugh.  
**Jun:** Sawada-san, you're always so funny!  
The girl shakes her head and she is serious. The guy becomes worried.  
**Jun:** ... you're not kidding?  
**Nozomi:** No, I'm not joking.  
**Jun:** Well ... However, Sawada-san is a nice person ... I don't want that someone hit you, whether you are or not in mafia ...  
**Nozomi:** ... So you want to be into my family?  
The albino is shocked while Nozomi became frightened: she didn't want to ask that and she doesn't understand what happened.

_"What the hell have I done?! I had to look for a remedy to get him away from me and I put him in trouble!"_

**Jun:** ... if I can help ...

When Nozomi sits she listen to the professor who speaks of the arrival of a new student but she don't give any importance. She is shocked by what she has asked to Jun.  
The others are upset too when Jun enters Sawada's house.  
Arina, Luca and Shinji look at him perplexed, Kaito jumps around him and Haname looks at Arashi who seems to want to destroy him.  
**Arina:** All right. If Undicesima thinks that Jun would be helpful for the family ... I will manage to teach him.

Nozomi doesn't think that Jun is useful to the family only because he is a normal guy and she didn't have to get him into the family.  
She has to find a way to send him away and instead she made him join but she does not understand why.  
What can she do now? Can she tell him that she is wrong and send him away?  
If she could she would slapped herself.

_"Let's try to give sense to this mess."_

The albino remains with Arina, he wants to know more about Nozomi and her family and Arina decides to tell him the history of the Vongola.  
The group instead goes to the mall to buy video games because it is Tuesday, the day of their games.

**Arashi:** "Jun might be useful to the family ..." What the fuck? It is nonsense!  
Arashi really can't stand Jun.  
**Haname:** Well ... maybe he has some hidden talent ...  
**Kaito:** Come on, you have to give a chance to everyone!  
**Luca:** For me it does not matter, if the Juuichidaime is fine I do not see the problem.  
**Shinji:** The same for me ... but we have to decide what to buy. The budget we have for this month is very low ...  
**Nozomi:** Shinji has it all figured out. For now, let's think about what to buy.

Is she trying to don't feel guilty or is she postponing the problem? She doesn't even know.  
She made a mistake and she was wrong. She wanted to ask to Jun if he would let it go but how can do it if Arina was telling him the whole story of their family?

Suddenly she hits a person and immediately tries to apologize.  
She notices that this is a guy with glasses and black hair.  
It is also her guardian.

**Cloud:** Uh, a Little Shell that does not pay attention to where she goes.  
Cloud adjusts the lens, looking at the girl with amused look.  
The six guardians watch the cloud with interest: Arashi wants to beat him for revenge but Haname takes her by the shoulders and she can stop her without effort; Kaito stares at him with a smile, Luca looks at him with interest because it is the first time he sees him as Shinji is totally indifferent to the scene.

**Nozomi**: Cloud, what a coincidence! What the hell are you doing here?  
**Cloud:** Uh, what is this rude speech? Aren't you a princess or something like this?  
He giggles, he really likes to make fun of them but of course he is Cloud Velvet, the guardian of the cloud.

She wants to say "I'm not a girl", but she stops. She feels that Noun is tired, he wants to leave the place to Nozomi, the little girl who loves pretty things, idol's dress, pastel colors and glittering decorations. Nozomi after all, is really a girl like others.  
Can she really be herself? Can she really be Nozomi?  
How can she win the trust of others? People can accept her the way she is?  
She's a girl but she isn't a maiden who must be saved by someone.

**Nozomi:** I'm not a princess. I do not know the etiquette but I can fight.  
She raises her fist and looks at the boy with a serious look. He twists his mouth.  
**Cloud:** You should put an end to your acting as a boy, you just can't do it. And then... you're missing the main attribute.  
The Vongola wants to beat him but she restrains herself.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry if I'm a female.  
Haname is right, she is a woman. But even if she say it to the others it isn't as to admit it to herself. She isn't certain about what she wants.  
Noun is puzzled but she know it, because she is Noun. He is her way of being, her way of showing herself to other people.  
Her beliefs are collapsing after the conversation with Haname.

**Cloud:** It's not a problem that you're a female, it is a problem if you pretend to not to be it. You can't do it, it's useless. Everyone can see a mile away that your acting is pitiful.  
Strangely, the cloud had caught the problem and the little girl is puzzled.  
She knows she is fake, but she never imagined it is so obvious. What is the point to continue to pretend it, then?  
She sighs, more resigned. She feels a weight inside her that is pushing and she has the immense desire to return home to jump on the bed.  
She can't do it, it would be selfish. She has to think of the good of her guardians, after all.

_"Smile, smile. The rest does not matter, the important thing is that the others are happy."_

The cloud looks at the group and see the lightning, the last one to join the group.  
**Cloud:** I see that you have completed your harem. And now what do you do? Do you want to 'play' with them?  
Arashi tries to hit him but Kaito helps Haname to hold her in place.

Suddenly an explosion frightens the seven boys: a dense and black smoke rises from the right side of the building, shelves are falling and glasses broken.  
The storm, the rain and the sun fall to the ground, the lightning stands in front of the boss to protect her and the mist and the clouds looks around.  
Everyone decides to do something by their own: Haname and Kaito help people to escape; Shinji checks if there are suspicious people, Cloud gets angry for the great disorganization of the boys and tries to find the suspects; Arashi follows Luca and Nozomi to look for clues in the shops.  
**Arashi:** Hurry, hurry! They must be around here!

Nozomi sees Cloud watching a short man with sunglasses.

**Nozomi:** The Anemone! They're here!  
She trembles and she remembers the dead man on the road.  
The storm pulls out guns and start shooting towards the short man that he is running away, the bullets of the twins are infused with the flame of the storm and disintegrate anything they touch but they are missing the target because the man is fast enough and can avoid them.  
Luca reluctantly uses his chains to stop the man who, with the shock of the guys, he uses the flame of the rain and jump skillfully. He clings a vertical sign, reaching a window but he fails to cross it because some CD launched by Cloud hit him making him fall.  
The Vongola, to avoid that the man smashes himself to the ground as she had done the day before, she takes a black case, that contains the Sky Rod, from her backpack. She grabs the base and pulls it, causing the extraction and subsequent auto-assembly of all the other pieces, one after the other, they join themselves with a click.  
She jumps on the staff in the moment she goes into Hyper Mode, her rod is surrounded by flames of the sky and she gets up in the air.  
She runs towards him like a rocket, with the flames that served as engines, grabbing the man to avoid his fall and bringing it to the ground before she falls for too much weight, since she is not yet able to fly stably.

Some police officers come running and the owner of a bar tells them that the culprit is a man dressed in black.  
Nozomi looks around: if they escape now, the police could suspect them.  
If they stand there, what could they explain about their abilities?

Shinji rises rapidly and intense whitish mist that surrounds them.  
**Luca:** What is this stuff?!  
Their bodies seem to be fluorescent, they emit an intense bluish light but it isn't annoying to the eye.  
**Shinji:** don't worry, these are illusions.  
**Arashi:** And what happens? They can not see us?  
**Shinji:** They will see an intense smoke and dark figures, nothing more.

The three guards come running, grabbing the man with sunglasses who is trying to squirm but officers handcuff him quickly. One of them speaks to a radio about the placement of certain agents.  
The second agent observes them, goggling his eyes as if he is trying to focus on them.  
**Agent:** Who are you?  
He waves his hand as if he wants to chase away the fog as he probably mistaken it for smoke.  
Haname and Kaito join the group and they are looking themselves wrapped in this 'foggy' light, Kaito seems amused as outsiders can not understand what they were and could vaguely distinguish the features of seven boys, without being able to see them clearly.  
Nozomi looks around, looking at her friends while, at the other end of the smoke, a woman joins the guards.

**Woman:** These guys have helped people to escape and chased the man! They are good people!  
**Agent: **Sure, but I would like to listen to their statement. Please come forward, we can not see you well.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry but we can not do it, we don't want to be recognized.  
Her voice rings out in the fog and the guard stares puzzled.  
**Nozomi:** We ... protect ... Namimori since ... from ... ancient times ... yes ...  
She is saying the first words that came in her mind, without realizing the nonsense she said. The other guardians turn to observe her confused and perplexed.  
**Arashi:** ... What the fuck are you saying?  
**Kaito:** Boss is making again something absurd!  
**Haname:** Let's hear what she means! Do not come near her!  
**Arashi:** But, Hana!

**Woman:** Oh my goodness, they are heroes like those of anime! They also have strange powers!  
**Agent:** Strange powers? But what ...  
The guard looks at the woman with perplexity, he doesn't seem to want to believe her.  
**Nozomi:** We ... we ... are so. We are just us.  
She is nervous, looking for something intelligent to say but, on the spot, she does not have many ideas.  
**Nozomi:** If you need help, we will-... will try to be there. Yes.  
**Agent:** What are you saying? Do you realize the nonsense you are saying? Of course you're not heroes and you don't have powers. We are not sure about your sincerity.  
**Nozomi:** So ask the people we have helped and think about it.  
The Vongola smiles. It seems like she's telling a crazy story: she feel nervous and excited and she wants to continue that farce until the end.  
Who knows they can really become vigilantes as the First Family.  
However, it is more like a science fiction.

**Agent:** Can we at least know who you are?  
**Nozomi:** Sure ... we are ...  
The question of the life: Who the hell are they?  
She lets a few seconds pass, thinking to herself, trying to get the answer through the many aspects of their lives.  
They are a mafia family, the Eleventh Vongola family.  
They represent the elements of the firmament, they like to have fun and playing, they love to be together and listen to music. Their aim is to fight for to be themselves, to get to their goal and realize their dreams.  
The dreams, right.  
Without much thought she has found the key.  
The rest comes by itself.

**Nozomi:** We are the Knight of Dreams.


	19. Target 18

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 18 - Eh? Knight of Dreams in action!**

The albino boy stretches, sleepy and rest his head on the bench.  
His thoughts are confused.

He had been punched by five children, then his classmate, Nozomi Sawada, has revealed something about who she really is, and he was dragged into her problems.  
He is very afraid but he doesn't want to escape from the only person that has been his friend and who has asked him to join her family.  
Why did she request him to join? He was treated like a useless stupid since he was a child. He was called "loser" at the elementary school. He remained in the sidelines, and was too shy to make a friendship with someone.

Every day, when he comes back home, retires in his room reading mangas or surfing the web. Sometimes he helps his parent vacuuming or cooking something. He's good at cooking, but he can't do anything else.

But he doesn't want to disappoint her, at the girl's house he lived a warm and welcoming atmosphere, never seen before.

Arina-san is a sweet and helpful girl, even if she may seem strict and rigorous. She told him some things about the Vongola family, but she didn't understand very much.

The return of the mall group complicated things even more: they told something about the fact that they were attacked by a certain Anemone family. Sawada-san, then, presented his group as "Knight of Dreams", almost as super heroes.  
Maybe the girl wanted to use a fake name to be known in the city while protecting it. But from what should they protect Namimori?  
For what reason? There's the police for that.

He doesn't want to go into troubles. He is hiding hiss euphoria, but finally something changes in his life. He smiles as he never did.

He lifts his head and turns around, looks at the new classmate sitting on a bench.  
The young boy has light-blue hair that leads gathered in a ponytail, his eyes are amber.  
Since he was in that class, he never smiled, his expression has always been cold and detached.  
The girls seem to find him attractive and they whisper excitedly.  
The boy, strangely, sometimes turns to Sawada-san and stares at her with a haughty expression.

The girl doesn't seem to be very interested in him. She's deep in her thoughts and has a puzzled expression. Wonder if she realized that she's being observed.  
The bell rings and Miku and Hikari go close to the blue-haired boy.

**Miku:** Can we call you Bliz-san?  
**Hikari: **What kind of job do your parents do? You moved because of them, right?  
The boy looks away, seems that he doesn't want to talk. Maybe he lives in a world on his own. He was annoying.

**Nozomi:** Who the hell is that guy? I felt his breath on my neck all day!  
Jun thought that she wouldn't notice him, but she was just trying to not think to him.

The bell for the lunch hour has rang five minutes ago and everyone is going to have lunch. The more lonelies eat in class, as also Jun does.

**Jun:** Oh, I thought so… he never stopped to stare at you.  
**Nozomi: **I know, and it annoys me a lot. What the hell does he want from me?  
**Jun: **Come on, it can be that… err… I don't know, maybe he's interested in you…

He thinks it's the only explanation. He isn't so strange, after all. Sawada-san is very pretty, even if she wears a tie instead of a ribbon and she doesn't wear bracelets and gems.  
She's attractive: she has delicate features and big eyes, her hair are not very wavy, and she also have very interesting shapes.  
Blushes, trying not to think about it.

**Jun:** It's possible… that he noticed you… and… he wants to approach you… or something like that…  
**Nozomi**: Jun, I hope you are kidding. Even after what we told you yesterday…  
**Jun:** But what are you saying? I'm talking about the new classmate, not a random mafia family.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, maybe you don't understand that the enemy could be everywhere.  
**Jun:** You're saying that it could even be…  
**Nozomi: **Jun, you must learn that you don't have to trust anyone.  
He is puzzled, he haven't thought that Sawada-san's world was so dangerous.

They leave the classroom and stop in the hallway, where they expect Arashi, Haname and Kaito.  
The storm stares badly the poor Jun, that hides behind Nozomi. He is very afraid of her.

**Arashi:** … why is he here?  
**Nozomi:** Why? Because we're going to lunch together.  
**Arashi:** No, are you joking? Why this "thing" has to lunch with us?  
The boy wants to tell her not to worry, but he doesn't know how to do that.

**Kaito: **Come on, Ara, the more the merrier!  
**Haname:** I can't see where's the problem. He's into the family now, isn't he?  
**Arashi:** NO. The lunch break is reserved to the boss and us. I don't want externals.  
**Haname:** Uh, do you know that in my class there are two new classmates?  
**Nozomi:** Even in your class? In my class there's a creepy guy.  
**Kaito: **Hey, even in my class there's a new boy! He's extremely tall, he has centered hair and they are like purple!  
**Arashi: **Centered hair? How could it be?  
**Kaito:** I swear, his hair are in the middle of his head! His head is shaved, but he has long hair in the middle of it, like a cock.  
**Haname: **Oh, he's like a punk?  
**Kaito:** I don't know, he's very, very strange. He's also very tall, in his presentation he said that he is called Fudou, but his real name is Jonathan.  
**Nozomi: **Jonathan? Is he English or something like that?  
**Kaito:** Yup, but he has Japanese parents.  
**Haname:** The twins in my class have weird names, I can't even remember them… their appearance really struck me.  
**Arashi:** Do they also have centered hair?  
**Haname: **Ah, no. They're normal, but they dress Ouji!  
**Kaito:** Eh?! How do they dress up?  
**Haname:** It's the boyish version of Lolita fashion! They're very pretty!  
**Arashi:** So they wear with laces and embroidery?  
Seems that the red girl wants to puke and Jun understands her, he can't imagine two boys dressed like dolls.

**Nozomi: **Uh, I want to see them! They will be certainly interesting… more than Bliz, for sure.  
**Haname:** But that's strange… all these moving, what's that? A massive exodus?  
**Kaito:** Well, in any case, we have to get the stuff. See you later on the terrace as usual?  
**Haname: **Of course, in five minutes.  
Nozomi smiles and turns quickly. She was going to hurt a student who was passing in that moment.  
**Nozomi:** Oh, sorry!

Jun looks at the girl who seems to be discomforted.

Her eyes are staring on the boy's red eyes. He's tall: about 30 centimeters taller than her, and has brown hair.  
The boy returns the look of the girl, then immediately goes away, disappearing into the mass of students.

**Jun: **What's up? Do you know him?  
Jun is worried, he has never seen Nozomi staring like that.  
**Nozomi:** No, but… it's weird… so… I've never seen him before… but… I felt something strange…  
Her voice is a whisper.  
**Arashi: **What the hell? It's love at first sight or whatever?  
**Nozomi:** No, what love! It's only that… he was strange… his eyes…  
**Jun:** He also remained to stare at you… why today everyone stare at you?  
**Arashi:** What do you mean with "everyone"? Who dares to stare at Nozo?  
**Jun:** The new classmate, Blizzard. He didn't do anything but staring at Nozomi all day, with his naughty eyes.  
**Arashi: **But, how do he dares? Who the fuck is that piece of shit?  
The storm quickly turns to the class and opens the door violently.  
**Nozomi:** He isn't there. He left some minutes ago. Maybe he has gone to eat.  
**Arashi:** As soon as I get my hands on him…

The bell rings and the boy goes towards the school entrance. He remembers, however, that he must go studying with Sawada-san at her home and blushes.

It's quite normal that students go studying together, but he has never done it.

When he passed through the gate, something pulled his shirt.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, where do you think you're going? Have you forgotten that now you're in the family?

That is a good day for him. It's the first time that he is studying with his friends.  
But something goes wrong.

He finds himself thrown to the ground by Arashi and, in the confusion, remains behind a trash can.  
At that moment he hears many shots and incomprehensible sentences and his head hurts.  
He looks out over the bin and see a black-dressed man with sunglasses shooting at the boys.  
Arashi and Kaito move toward the trees on the right and he notices that there's another man.  
A woman and a little girl appear near Jun: they turn the corner scared and the girl starts crying.  
A third man approaches them and takes them as hostage.

**Nozomi:** Oh, fuck, Hana!  
Haname keeps the first man busy by extracting from her backpack two sharp objects that seem gloves with blades. He heard about them. They are called katar.  
Nozomi takes the rod between her legs, jumps over and go in Hyper Mode, flying backwards and separating the third man from the women.  
The man steps back and runs away.  
The second man has been taken by Kaito, but he takes advantage from the distraction of the two and escapes into the woods. **  
Arashi: **Holy shit!  
The storm tries to reach the man.

**Nozomi: **Stop!  
**Arashi:** Don't we stop them?  
**Nozomi:** … we could take them to the police, but we'll have to explain too many things.  
**Haname:** Better leave it.  
**Kaito:** Damn. How could they rage so much with a little girl!

The sun approaches the little girl and smiles.

**Nozomi:** Luckily you are well! Go back home immediately, those guys could came back.  
**Woman:** Thank you, thank you…

The girl stares at Nozomi with dreamy look.

**Girl:** Who are you?  
**Nozomi: **I'm Dream Sky. I'm one of the seven Knights of Dreams that protect Namimori.  
The woman bows and leaves with the girl in her arms.

While the boys resumed their backpack, Jun notices a shadow. He looks up and see the boy with red eyes from that morning.  
He has a serious look and turns, disappearing over the alley.

When the group returns home, soon after, Luca assails them euphoric.  
**Luca:** They are ready! Ready!  
**Nozomi:** Oh God… what are ready?  
**Luca:** The bracelets for us guardians! Masato went here and told us to go get them from him!  
**Kaito: **Seriously?! I want to see them! Let's go now!

Luca's twin looks out of the kitchen, smiling.

**Arina:** It's true, finally they're finished. The Vongola W.S.


	20. Target 19

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 19 - Eh? The new arrivals' true identity!**

The five kids are going to school as usual.  
Kaito and Haname are admiring the bracelets and they're studying them: they seems like watches with a black strap and a colorful display. When they are in standby, the display shows the proper element. If you click a button on the side of the display, some selectable information appear on it.

**Kaito:** Come on. Look here, if I press this little button here, on the side ...  
He clicks a button and Arashi's bracelet begins to ring like a cell phone.  
**Arashi:** Stop it. You are doing this bullshit since yesterday!  
**Kaito:** But it's a great feature! You click this button and choose the element with the arrow, it seems like a wrist cell ...  
**Haname:** It is useful if we need others ... But you can't select the cloud and I don't understand why...  
**Nozomi:** It is obvious. I don't think it is rational to bother that asocial... I think I'm the only one who can do it with my fixed Locked ...

Jun is listening to the discussion and watching the bracelets with admiration.

**Arashi:** You ... it is useless to look at them, these are for the guardians of the eleventh family.  
Jun blushes.  
**Kaito:** But I still do not understand why they are called Vongola W.S.  
**Haname:** Wrist System, I think Masato-san chose this name.  
**Arashi:** Tsk, I wanted to call them Vongola Super-Detectors.  
**Nozomi:** ... Arashi ... at this point, W.S. is better ...  
**Arashi:** ... Yeah, you're right.  
**Kaito:** Detectors... But what they have to detect?  
**Haname:** I suppose it's a random name.

The red turns to check that Jun is not too close to Nozomi and he moves.  
She does not understand why Nozomi took him to the family. What's on her mind? She decides that she would ask her.  
Nozomi looks sad for a few days, even if she pretends to be happy. Arashi knows, she understands when the sky lies to herself and to others. She wants to know what is concerning the girl.  
Lately, though, Arashi was happy because Nozomi is changing. She dresses more feminine, she put bracelets and she behaves like a girl.  
At the end she does not care if she acts as a male because she can accept anything as as long as Nozomi is happy with her choice.  
But Arashi knows Nozomi doesn't want to act as male, she want to be a girl and dresses like the beautiful idol she admires.

They past the school gate and Arashi notices a guy who glances at Nozomi and disappears.

**Arashi:** ... Who the hell was him?  
**Nozomi:** Bliz ... is our new classmate.  
**Jun:** That 's what we talked about yesterday, the one that looks bad Sawada-san.  
Arashi throws down her backpack and spread the tie.  
**Arashi:** I beat him. Do not try to stop me because I beat him.

The Storm escapes the grip of Nozomi and Haname and runs to the class.  
She looks inside and find the boy sitting at his desk with a bored look.  
She comes over and slams her hands on the desk.

**Arashi:** What's your problem with Nozomi?  
The boy turns and stares at her.  
**Bliz:** Problems? No one, that is.  
**Arashi:** Can you tell me why you stares at her with that look? What do you want from her?  
**Bliz:** That look? Well, I don't seem to look at her in a threatening manner. It 's just my expression that is so, here.  
**Arashi:** ... a little while ago you look at her and it seems that you wanted to kill her.  
**Bliz:** ... I tell you it is my normal look, I'm not going to kill anyone, here.

Arashi suddenly trembles, not because the guy is scary but because something is making her vibrate strongly.  
She pull up the right arm and looks at her WS: on the display there is the number XI that blinks. Nozomi is calling.  
The sky and Jun come fast into class.

**Nozomi:** Ara! I was afraid that you were fighting!  
**Arashi:** ...  
**Jun:** ... are you ok?

The new classmate gets up, yawning, and heads for the exit.  
**Arashi:** A. ..at lunch time in the courtyard. See ... don't run away.  
The boy looks puzzled and then goes away.  
**Nozomi:** No! And I wanted to stop you from doing stupid things!  
**Arashi:** ... are you the one that made my W.S. to shake?  
**Nozomi:** ... oh... shake? It didn't ring like the other ones?  
**Arashi:** No, no. It has vibrated for three seconds.  
**Nozomi:** Oh. That's nice.  
**Arashi:** ... No, it's not nice at all. Is there any button to lower the vibration? It took me a while to recover.  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea ... According to what Arina said, if I press one of the spheres ... which are apparently buttons, I can call the correspondent guardian. If I press the center, the clam ... I can call you all together. But I have no idea how to lower the intensity of the "ringer" ...

When the bell rings it's time for lunch and Bliz approaches Nozomi.  
**Bliz:** Your guardian of the storm is really a problematic girl, here.  
He chuckles and walks out.

_"... Guardian ...? How the hell does he know? "_

A disturbing idea scares Nozomi and she takes Jun and quickly goes out. She presses the blue and yellow button on her Locket, hoping that the sun and the rain respond immediately.  
**Jun:** What's going on? What did he say?  
**Nozomi:** He knows everything, he must be an Anemone!  
**Jun:** Eh? The guys who want to kill you? But he had no sunglasses!  
**Nozomi:** We can not rely on their clothing! Maybe he is a spy, Arashi is in danger!

They arrive in the courtyard and the Vongola seeks her friend.  
She notices her in the pitch, Arashi is trying to hit Blizzard but the boy dodges all the shots.

**Nozomi:** Arashi, wait!  
She runs to her friend but two guys block her: they have brown hair and yellow eyes, they are practically twins and wear a blouse with lace.  
At that moment, she remember that Haname had said that her new classmates dress a boy version of the lolita fashion.  
They must to be them.

She wondered if all the new students aren't connected.  
Another boy joins the twins, he is very tall and he has a crest.  
It is certainly the guy that Kaito was talking about.

**Nozomi:** Damn! What do you want from us?

Nozomi is agitated, they are surrounded and Arashi is fighting alone against Blizzard.  
The storm is shooting with guns and realizes that Nozomi is blocked by the other boys.

**Arashi:** Nozo! Run to Hana and Kaito, soon! These aren't normal students!  
She turns around and notices that something has touched her shoulder, she sees a long slab of ice stuck in the ground.  
She trembles.

**Arashi:** But where the hell ... Who the fuck are you?!

Nozomi is even more worried and she manage to escape from the boys, she rushes towards the pitch but she is blocked by another guy.  
She recognizes him, he is the guy with red eyes that she met the day before.

**Nozomi:** You ... I know you're from Anemone! you will not get away with it!  
The Vongola is angry and tries to go into Hyper Mode, but the flame doesn't go out.  
She tries to calm down because she can't fail, she has to save Arashi.  
Her body relaxes and her anger passes, finally she becomes able to go in Hyper mode.  
She tries to hit the boy but she hears Arashi's scream and she sees she's been hit in the legs that are covered with ice.

What the hell happened?  
What is Blizzard's power that allows him to freeze a person?  
Nozomi thought that he is an illusionist but she doesn't feel the flame of mist.  
She feels one but it isn't one of the seven flames of the sky.  
Who is that guy and what is his flame?  
So this time Anemone took some very strong boys. And the family now is in trouble.  
This time she is really scared.

**Arashi:** What are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?  
**Bliz:** That's it? I'm disappointed, Fukada Arashi.

**Haname:** Nozomi!

The brunette turns to the school and notices Haname and Kaito near Jun. Haname throws her briefcase that contains the Sky Rod and Nozomi takes it.

_"Thank goodness, I'm such an idiot because I didn't brought it with me."_

Haname and Kaito are blocked by the three boys that are preventing them from reaching their boss.  
Nozomi turns to Arashi, she mount the Rod and jumps to Bliz but she is hit in the stomach by a kick and she rolls back.

"_Him, The red-eyed, yes. Fuck... it's fast ... I have to concentrate more. "_

She stands up and point the rod toward the opponent. She spins the rod and try to hit him in the stomach but he dodges and the brunette turns to hit him on the head. He manages to grab the pole behind the girl.  
**Boy:** Mh ... not bad. But you do not know well how use your strength, what a waste.

The girl gets angry: who the hell is this guy and why he is making fun of her?  
She escapes and turns to face him, but she notices that at the boy's forehead there's a burning a red flame.

**Nozomi:** Hyper Mode ... how you can...  
**Boy: **Come on.

The young boy throws himself against the girl and tries to hit her in the face but she can predict his move and she droops, she hit him in the chest and throwing him to the ground.  
The boy gets up immediately, jump in the air and get behind the Vongola, he strikes her with violence and throws her to the ground.  
Nozomi moves slowly, her body hurts. The strength of the boy is inhuman and with a few strokes he had reduced her bad.  
She is destroyed, her shinu ki goes out while she trying to get up.

**Jun:** HEY! YOU ARE UNFAIR!  
**Bliz:** Unfair, uh? In mafia everything is permitted ... you have to fight with everything you have or you die killed by someone else, here.  
**Nozomi:** ... you're right ... I was ... I was stupid ...

_"I underestimated them ... Who the hell is this guy that knows how to fly? "_

The brown-haired boy comes over and looks at the girl.  
**Boy:** Um, you are very resolute, huh?  
**Arashi:** Get away from her, you piece of shit!  
The storm, worried about what might happen to her friend, tries to break the ice and she gets some wounds, but she can't destroy it.  
**Bliz:** Ah ... how much energy ... but you don't know how to use it, here.

**Boy**: Anyway ... you're not so bad, Nozomi Sawada. However, you and your guardians ... are still weak and inexperienced.  
The Vongola looks at him confused. Strangely, she begins to think that those guys are not part of Anemone.

**Nozomi:** ... who the hell are you? You aren't from Anemone family, right?  
The guy is puzzled and he helps Nozomi to sit, because she can not stand.  
Nozomi stares at him confused, her heart begins to beat fast and she feel something coming from him.  
Something nostalgic.  
**Boy:** Mh, Anemone family, you say? I don't know who they are.

The boy smiled.

**Caesar**: I am Caesar. Kozato Caesar. I'm the future eleventh boss of Simon family.


	21. Target 20 part I

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 20 part I - Eh? Nozomi's feelings**

**Nozomi:** If you hadn't stopped suddenly, it would not have happened!  
**Caesar:** If you had looked forward you would not bumped into me.  
**Nozomi:** Don't turn the tables! The fault is of course yours!  
**Caesar:** Are you kidding? You bumps into people and blame others?  
**Nozomi:** I don't blame others, I blame who is to blame!  
**Caesar:** So think about it: you were RUNNING.  
**Nozomi:** Out of school you can run, what is your problem?  
**Caesar:** Sure you can, but at least looking ahead!  
**Nozomi:** WTF? I calculated the distance from you and you did not have to be there.  
**Caesar:** Ah, now it is forbidden to stop and settle the mp3 headphones? Seriously?  
**Nozomi:** At least, if you looked up, you would have noticed that I was coming.  
**Caesar:** What, what, what? I am standing on the sidewalk and I have to be careful to don't be hit by a crazy girl running without looking? Are you insane?  
**Nozomi:** You could also be hit by a furious alpaca, in life you have always to be careful!  
**Caesar:** But you weren't looking, right? I could tell you the same thing.

The discussion seems to go on and the four Kozato Caesar's guardians and Sawada Nozomi's ones, along with Jun, look at the two with puzzled looks.  
Arashi, which is far from the unpleasant Bliz, notes that Nozomi is angry and she is railing against the eleventh Simon and she doesn't know whether to intervene or not.  
Meanwhile, Haname and Kaito are talking with the twins and Jonathan Fudou, who they call Fudou-san. He is the guardian of the Mountain of Simon family and he is sweet and caring, but also very shy as opposed to Bliz, the guardian of the Glacier, which is cold and arrogant.  
The twins Ylius and Yren, however, are respectively the guardians of the Desert and Swamp and they are identical: it is impossible to distinguish one from the other, they also speak in unison.

Jun, who is on the sidelines, sighs.  
**Jun:** but .. they are like this for ten minutes ...  
**Bliz:** ... The Eleventh Vongola is hysterical, here.  
**Arashi:** She is not hysterical, she just wants justice.  
**Fudou:** But ... really ... she is guilty... our boss hasn't done anything wrong.  
**Arashi:** Details. They are just fucking details.  
**Bliz:** What details, she bumped into him, here. Instead of bumping into random people she has to look around when running, here.  
**Arashi:** Say again "here" and I'll shoot you in the mouth.  
**Bliz:** ... it's a habit ... here ...  
**Haname:** Anyway they get along very well, uh?  
The twins look Nozomi and Caesar.  
**Ylius & Yren:** He's enjoying this, is he?  
**Kaito:** Enjoying?  
**Ylius & Yren:** The boss is having fun!  
**Ylius:** I don't see him play ...  
**Yren:** ... for a while!  
**Haname:** Ah, you say? Well, I see they seems fight a lot ... they are blaming each other.  
**Fudou:** Uh ... no. The boss is playing with the Vongola, he's having fun...  
**Bliz:** Ohi, Caesar! Isn't it time to go home? I'm bored, here.

The Simon turns to his guardians, forgetting immediately Nozomi and leaving her alone.  
**Caesar:** Yeah. Come on, I'm hungry as a wolf ~  
He smiles slyly as it approaches the group and Nozomi watches him incredulous.  
**Nozomi:** ... are you ignoring me?  
The guy puts his backpack over his shoulder and reached his guardians.  
**Caesar:** So, have you become friends with Nozomi-chan's guardians?  
**Ylius & Yren:** Yes! They are nice!  
**Fudou:** They are interesting people, I like them.  
**Bliz:** They are indifferent for me, especially the hothead of the storm.  
Bliz glances Arashi, it seems he wants to provoke her. The redhead stares at him very badly and he turns pretending to doesn't see her.  
**Nozomi:** NOZOMI-CHAN? Who gave you permission to call me with this confidence, uh?  
She approaches him angrily.  
**Caesar:** Uh? What bother you, Nozomi-chan?  
He chuckles, provoking the fury of the girl.  
**Nozomi:** Oh ... no ...  
She tries to control herself, she gives a smile of defiance.  
**Nozomi:** Not at all, Caesar-kun.  
She winks, hoping to got him.  
**Caesar:** Aw, she already call me so intimately ~ You're so cute~  
He smiles, amused.

He won. That guy is a damn bastard.  
**Nozomi:** Who, what, what! What the fuck are you talking about?  
She stomps her feet on the ground, she is very angry because she wasn't able to defeat him.  
**Caesar:** Ooops, I take back what I said! You're just crude and vulgar.  
He chuckles and he walks away with his guardians without looking back.

**Nozomi:** I ... I ... I ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo ... calm down, don't encourage him. He does it to make you angry!  
The storm, though angry, try to calm the Vongola.  
Jun sighs while Haname and Kaito approach the two to calm them.

**Arina:** they fought even today?  
Arina looks at Nozomi and Arashi sat in a corner of the living room, while meditating a terrible revenge on the Simon.  
**Haname:** But apparently ... Kozato-kun doesn't care much, in fact, he doing it on purpose.  
**Luca:** I suppose he have fun in absurd ways.  
**Kaito:** Well, I don't find anything strange ... they are nice people.  
**Shinji:** Then... have we insert them in the program?  
**Kaito:** What program?  
**Shinji:** ... Namimori protection program.  
**Kaito:** ... oh, the Night of Dreams?  
**Luca:** Err, it seems a night club name. We are "Knight of Dreams".  
**Nozomi:** NO. WE are the ones who protect Namimori, why would we put them in our group?!  
**Arashi:** Exactly! What the fuck does he want? Who the fuck he is?  
**Arina:** He asked us to take part in patrols that we have established to protect the city ... I cannot think this is a bad deal. The Anemone family is particularly dangerous lately ...  
**Kaito:** We can handle it with our powah.  
**Haname:** We must also say that the Knight of Dreams are seven ... and I prefer we continue to be seven.  
**Luca:** We started from two weeks and we already are attached to this role as vigilant.  
**Shinji:** ... just like it was the Vongola family at the dawn of its history.  
**Nozomi:** Exactly. We are living like Primo-sama! Aww Primo-sama, my love ~  
Nozomi blushes.  
**Arashi:** Nozo, don't drool too much.  
**Arina:** In any case, I ask you to think about it. Simons are valuable allies for the Vongola, I told you the last time: there is an important condition that should not be broken in any way.  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't think the bickering of two teenagers can break the Vongola-Simon promise. I don't want to go against the Simon family, after all I have always admired Cozart-san from when I met him in my dreams ... however... I simply don't want that Caesar steal my job.  
**Luca:** Hey, Juuichidaime ... what if we reject them and they really steal the work doing that in their own way?  
**Shinji:** Luca is right, if they collaborate with us they have to do things with us.  
**Nozomi:** ... I never thought this...  
**Kaito:** Eeeeh? No! I don't want they take all the fun!  
**Arina:** We have to decide quickly because I told him that today I'm going to give him a reply.  
**Nozomi:** Uh! That means they will be here!  
**Arina:** Precisely.

**Haname:** I propose a vote. Knowing that if we choose to don't work together, we risk that our work can be stolen ... so, who is in favor of a collaboration between Vongola XI and Simon XI raise his hand.  
Kaito, Luca, Shinji and Haname raise their hands quickly.  
**Arina:** ...Undicesima ... Arashi. What would you do?  
**Nozomi:** I don't like it.  
**Luca:** Hey, we're four to two, we won, right?  
**Arina:** No. The final decision is always to boss. ... which should decide for the sake of the family and not for personal purpose.  
The reproach of the tutor make the Vongola sad and she holds stronger Arashi's blouse.  
**Arashi:** However, I am against it. There is nothing gained by those guys.

**Kaito:** Especially with that Blizzard-thing, right?  
**Arashi:** That walking icicle must vanish from the face of the universe.  
Arina gets up and sits next to Nozomi, watching her apprehensively.  
**Arina:** ... Undicesima... I know you're very confused by this situation and I can understand your reasons for not wanting to work with him, but you should try to see what can you earn with this alliance ... What can give us ...  
**Nozomi:** Problems. Trouble, trouble, trouble, and still other problems. Caesar is just a spoiled brat, just because I'm two years younger than him he can't treat me like a brat!  
**Arashi:** Well said Nozo, he is an impertinent boy and he should learn manners.  
**Arina:** ... Spoiled ... boy. Mh ... treats people like he want, it's cheeky and sometimes very rude ...  
**Nozomi:** Exactly!  
**Arina:** ... the description seems to correspond to someone I know.  
**Nozomi:** ...  
The Vongola understand what Arina wants to say and she feels offended.  
**Arina:** Undicesima ... you two are much more alike than you think. I think that's why you can't get along.  
**Haname:** But then ... What do we do?  
**Shinji:** I have an idea, if Nozomi allows me.  
They turn to Shinji, everyone look perplexed and incredulous.  
It isn't it strange that the boy exposes his opinion but it's really amazing that he offers something spontaneously.

**Shinji:** ... I understand the rivalry between the boss and the Simon's boss, so why don't give him a test?  
**Luca:** A test? What kind of test?  
**Shinji:** Well, a mission to see if he can work or if the guy totally ignores the group and orders.  
He said too many words. That guy cannot be Shinji but a very talkative clone.  
**Arina:** not a bad idea ...  
**Nozomi:** Uff. But I still do not understand is, why should we give him attention? Why don't we act as if we had never met?  
**Kaito:** Because in the past few weeks we always meet ... in one way or another.  
**Arashi:** I know that that shit stalks us. But if I catch him, look, I don't limit myself to report him for stalking, I fill him with bullets.

**Arina:** Arashi, enough. Remember that we can not lift a finger on them.  
**Arashi:** Oh no, it will be self-defense. The hell I let him go!  
**Arina:** Arashi!  
**Haname:** Hold on. Kaito's right, Kozato-kun seems to be attracted to Nozomi and we ... Since we can not ignore or avoid him and he only seems to argue with Nozo ... we can make him to collaborate together with someone else! So, Nozomi will not have to deal with him and they don't quarrel during missions.  
**Nozomi:** Well, do as you like, but I wish Caesar would just piss off and get the fuck away from me!  
**Arina:** Undicesima! Enough of this language so rude and vulgar!  
**Nozomi:** Oh, today you're the second one to tell me I'm rude and vulgar.  
She jumps up, angry.  
**Nozomi:** If I give you so much crap then go find another boss and leave me alone!  
He turns and walks towards the door, followed by Arashi that is concerned.

The brunette opens the door and finds herself face to face with her grandmother who is returning home.  
**Grandma Nana:** Oh Nozo-chan! Are you leaving?  
The little girl blush, trying to hide the anger.  
**Nozomi:** Uh ... no ... not really ...  
She moves to let the grandmother pass and closes the door, deciding to don't go out.  
She is staring at the handle while Arashi is behind her, waiting to see what she does.  
**Nozomi:** ... Ara ...  
**Arashi:** It wasn't you, Nozo. You've been acting so immature and childish.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry ... I didn't want this...  
**Arashi:** Why did you react that way? Just because she said you look clumsy and vulgar?  
**Nozomi:** It 's the first time it hurts so bad, despite always they tell me these things.  
Arashi smiles.  
**Arashi:** It is because you're starting to accept your real yourself.  
**Nozomi:** No. .. I do not understand.  
**Arashi:** Yes you understand. You understand that you feel better when you act like a girl and you're starting to bother if they say you're rude, you're a tomboy ... In short, things that before you though normal.  
**Nozomi:** But I ... I'm not ... a girl ...  
**Arashi:** Stop it, now you don't believe on it even more. You keep wanting you to hold that mask even knowing that now your life is changing. It is useless to hide yourself, Nozomi will be loved only when she is the real Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** I do not want to show the world how I'm pitiful! I prefer to continue to lie ... continue to strive to be a boy.  
**Arashi:** You're not a boy, and never will be. You're a fucking female and this doesn't mean you are pitiful or weak. You should try to combat this side of you instead of continuing to hide from the eyes of the people.  
**Nozomi:** I do not want people to see the Nozomi weak and wrong! They would see ... would see only a little girl! How could they believe in a girl? People must love me, they should know that I am strong enough to protect them! If they were aware of my complex do you really think that they would continue to follow me?

Arashi, who is angry, walks over to her and took her face in her hands. Her expression seems to be more understanding.  
**Arashi:** ... They will love you and follow you because you are you. Nozomi Sawada, with your dreams and feelings, with your strengths but also your weaknesses. Not because you're a girl who pretends to be a male, no, it does not work that way.  
**Nozomi:** It 's hard to be yourself when you're the leader of something. I can not hide the weaknesses. The fragility may be the key to defeat me.  
The red-haired is almost exasperated by the situation.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ... really, I can not stand to see you like this. I'm not your beloved Vongola Primo but I still want to close the vortex that is devouring you from the inside ... because I can not let that happen again what happened last year.

Arashi approaching her face to her friend and kiss her softly.

**Nozomi:** ... You trust me so much while I do nothing but give you further problems ... forgive me ...  
The Sky's eyes are shining, as if she wants to cry.  
**Arashi:** It 's hard to be the right hand of a fool like you ... I have to be your shadow and I have to take your problems, helping you to return in force. But if I do it is because I know what it takes and I know that I want to do. For you, Nozomi.  
Nozomi embraces her and she feels protected.

_"... it isn't right ... I do nothing but give her problems and she ... What kind of person am I? "_

**Arashi:** Nozo ... You are a human being. That 's what you don't understand.  
**Nozomi:** ... eh?  
**Arashi:** A human being. A woman, with her concerns, her weaknesses and her experiences. Humans make mistakes, they'll mature, they'll understand. They are not perfect and indestructible, you know? Even Primo and Decimo are human beings like you.  
**Nozomi:** Ma .. Papa and Primo-sama are strong, they are wise, they know so many things, they don't have weaknesses ...  
**Arashi:** This is what you think, but we are born equal. Although they grew up, they learned, they were wrong, have changed and have become strong. Also you will become strong, because you are also a human being who grows and learns ... you, we, the whole family together. As human beings we need to improve and we grow together.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway I can't reach the level of my father.  
**Arashi:** Why?  
She is confused, she can't reply to that question.  
Why?  
Perhaps because she is a woman? Because even if she read much she doesn't know how to behave in society? Because she has an absurd way of thinking?

**Arashi:** Nozomi. Nothing can stop you from reaching the level of your father or even overcome it. But you have to believe in it, you must have the determination to make mistakes and improve. You have to grow. You can't tell now, you have only fourteen.

The brunette is puzzled, she never imagined that Arashi is so mature.  
**Arashi:** And then. Why did you bring Jun in the family? I know that there is something behind it, since when he joined the family you seem more worried.  
**Nozomi:** Yes .. I'm worried about him. He could be in danger ...  
**Arashi:** So why did you bring him?  
**Nozomi:** ... I do not know. Something was happen... inside me... and I asked it without contain myself ...  
Nozomi is full of sadness and demoralization. The redhead squeezes harder to calm her down.  
Arashi can understand her well so Nozomi is in harmony with her and she feels comfortable.

Nozomi hears the footsteps of her grandmother in the kitchen.  
**Nozomi:** Please, go back in the living room. I go for a moment to speak with obachan.  
Arashi nods and lets her go.

**Grandma Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan, what's wrong? Dinner isn't ready yet!  
The woman smiles as she always did. She is a kind and caring woman, always ready to give advice and to welcome people at home. She remember the kidness of her mother.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, obachan. I need to ask you something.

**Nozomi:** Obachan ... do you think I can be a pretty girl?  
**Grandma Nana:** Nozo-chan, you should have more confidence in yourself, you know?

_"I have to trust myself ... or trust others? What's wrong with me? "_

**Grandma Nana:** You are a beautiful girl but you are afraid to show you for who you are and you hide it behind male behavior and uncouth. Do you want to be rebellious? Do you want to be free? Yes, and you know why? Because you think you are too fragile. Do you think that the only way to show strong is to act like a little punk. Nozo-chan is afraid of the world around her and the opinions of others, so she is hidden under the bed like a little girl.

She approaches to her niece.  
**Grandma Nana:** ... Nozo-chan ... looks just like her mother, even if you have Tsu-kun's eyes. So clear and honest ... they are so sincere that even a mask can't hide them. Who knows you could understand everything about you just looking in your eyes, even if you don't say anything.

**Grandma Nana:** Nozo-chan must only believe to be able to get something and she will get it because she is a strong girl who just needs a little push. You have so many friends, after all!  
The brunette laughs, embarrassed. It 's amazing that her grandmother knows her very well.

The doorbell rings and she looks out from the kitchen, noticing the young Simon, who has just entered the house.

_"... oh no, of course he had to come ... "_

Caesar notices the group in the living room and sighs.  
**Caesar:** Where is the kid?  
**Arina:** Uh? Undicesima is coming here, please, wait a moment.  
Arina escorts him into the living room and he followed her, smiling.

At that moment, Nozomi feels a strange pain in her chest. What is that genuine smile on the face of that maniac?  
But, after all, she doesn't know anything about him. Maybe there are many aspects of his character that she still does not know.

When she enters the room, the brunette tries to don't look at him but she can't avoid the boy because he attracts her attention.  
**Caesar:** Oh, here it is!

She sighs because she doesn't want to talk to him in front of everyone. Her body is trembling.  
Grandma Nana enters the living room and asks Nozomi to buy eggs because she has forgotten.  
The Sky take a backpack and leave the house.

_continue ..._


	22. Target 20 part II

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 20 Part II - The two Eleventh**

She stops a few steps from the main road and she turns, irritated again.  
**Nozomi:** So Arashi was right, it's true that you're a stalker!

The eleventh Simon emerges from an alley, chuckling as usual, as he approaches the girl.

"_I do not understand ... Cozart-san and Giotto-sama ... Papa and Enma-san ... so why we can't get along? What's wrong?_ "

**Caesar:** I just wanted to keep you company.  
**Nozomi:** ... really?  
The girl looks at him puzzled.  
**Caesar:** No, I lied. I do not trust to leave alone an idiot like you, especially at this time.  
**Nozomi:** ... you're nice like a pineapple in the backside.  
**Caesar:** Oh, what a nice compliment! It suits to your way of doing so sloppy.  
The sky trembles with rage.

_"... I knew it, there's no way that I can become a graceful girl ..."_

She feels strangely uncomfortable, she hears a noise behind her and she looks at the serious expression of Caesar in order to understand what is happening.  
Nozomi opens the backpack and take the bag containing the rod that mounts quickly, just in time because someone is hitting her from behind.

She turns quickly, rising on the back of the Sky Rod and already in Hyper mode, she sees a man with sunglasses aiming a gray rifle.  
The man starts shooting greenish lasers which caused small explosions.  
If the two boys were hit would be a big problem.

**Caesar:** ... Is he one of the famous Anemone Family? He doesn't seem so strong.  
The young man, who is also already in hyper mode and the shinu ki of the earth is burning on his forehead, launches against the enemy trying to hit him with his fists that give off a strange aura with strange runic writing.  
**Nozomi:** what's that?  
The brunette notices the aura while the enemy is thrown back from a successful hit by the boy. The strange energy seems to come from the ring that he has.  
**Caesar:** Simon ring of the earth.  
**Nozomi:** EH? You already have the Simon ring? But .. but ...  
The young man turns to the girl, smiling.  
**Caesar:** My dad just gave it to me. You have not yet received the Vongola ring of the sky, right? Maybe your father thinks it is not yet time for you.  
Is he making fun of her again?

**Nozomi:** But... are you already the Simon boss?  
**Caesar:** Huh? No. If you have the ring it doesn't mean you're the boss. The heir can have it for a while too. Your father had the ring for about five years before he became boss. Didn't you know it?  
**Nozomi:** No. .. I didn't know it.  
**Caesar:** You should study more.

The Simon jumps just in time to avoid a laser shot while Nozomi launches herself to the man, hitting him quickly with her rod and knocking him into a wall. She points the rod toward him, she wants to give him the final blow, but she can't maintain control of the rod and she smashes against the same wall.  
The Simon observes the two guys stuck on the wall, and remains somewhat puzzled.

**Caesar:** Uhm ... I understand why he didn't give you the ring yet.  
The dark-haired pulls down the two and he ties the man, checking if he has other weapons while the girl was recovering, although she is still quite upset by the impact.  
**Caesar:** Oh, you quickly recover. You are strong enough, another point in your favor.  
**Nozomi:** ... don't tease me.  
**Caesar:** Oh oh, looks here.  
The boy pulls out a piece of paper from the man's pocket. He read it carefully and notices that it is an address and a house number.  
**Nozomi:** It's close to the mall, where is the gym.  
**Caesar:** Curious ... how about to take a look?  
**Nozomi:** ... to do what?  
**Caesar:** What do you mean "to do what?" To investigate, right? It could be the next target of Anemone ... or the house of this one ... do not tell me you never thought to investigate.  
Nozomi bites her lip and the boy understand that the answer is positive.  
**Caesar:** ... Really, I agree with your father. It 's impossible to give you that ring under these conditions.  
He turns around, giggling, while the girl seems offended.

They arrive in front of the apartment from which there aren't any noise. They can't knock but they can't even get into the room. The Vongola looks around while waiting for the Simon who went to check on the other side of the building.  
**Caesar:** Nozomi, come. The window is open.  
**Nozomi:** uh? We have to enter through the window? But .. we can seems thieves ...  
**Caesar:** ... we are investigating. What do you want to do, you want stay here or come with me?  
**Nozomi:** Of course I come.  
She puts her hands to her hips, angry because he is doing everything himself. But how could she blame him? She never though about investigate.  
She feels immensely stupid for it, she read a lot of detective stories and played investigation games too.  
But when it comes to reality, it is another matter. The real world does not give you some time to think, we must act immediately and you already have to know where you want to go.  
You must be ready for anything.

**Caesar:** So come on, just do not end up back against the wall.  
**Nozomi:** ...  
The two boys climb on a ledge and stealthily infiltrate the apartment, they find themselves in a huge room full of paperwork, spreadsheets, photographs and desks.  
**Nozomi:** An office?  
The Simon observes a large blackboard with numerous pieces of newspapers with articles about the events which took place in recent weeks.  
Everything is about Anemone Family.  
The Vongola notices photographs everywhere and a dossier with information on Anemone: where were spotted the last time, what are the places where they used to hit and how they present themselves physically.

"**Who are you?**"

The two heave, turning quickly to the door: there's a man in his thirties, blond with brown eyes, holding a kitchen knife.  
The girl sees he brings a camera around his neck. It's obvious what is his job.  
**Caesar:** Forgive us for having entered in your apartment but we have found your address in the pocket of an unkind man.  
Caesar speaks to him with all the normality of this world.  
**Man:** ... Unkind man? What does this mean? And why two boys should come into my house and put their nose through my things?  
The man pointed the knife at the two, suspiciously.  
He has all the reason in the world to don't trust two guys came through the window.  
**Caesar:** I told you, we're sorry, but ...  
**Man:** I don't need your excuses. What do you want from me? Who sent you?  
The Simon's diplomacy and courtesy is useless therefore the Vongola decides to go to the point, placing itself between Caesar and the man with the knife.  
**Nozomi:** We are looking for information on some dangerous people.  
She points to the blackboard full of newspaper clippings.  
**Nozomi:** ... apparently, you have to know something.

The man hesitated, puzzled.  
**Man:** ... why you should look for such information? Who sent you?  
**Nozomi:** Well, actually we were hoping to find the lair of those guys, but the address has brought us here from you ... maybe you are their next target? You put your nose where you should not, Mr. ... ?  
**Man:** Kanon Ryou. Anyway ... I should be the one to make the questions. Even you kids are putting your nose where you should not, poking like thieves in the houses of others.  
**Nozomi:** We don't have time, there are some dangerous guys that are dying to make me jump into the air.  
**Ryou:** ... you? Do you want me to believe that you are their goal?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, I am. You have not studied very well, do you? Anyway let me know if you know where their hideout. If we catch them, everything can be over.  
**Ryou:** Two kids would crawl into the den of a mafia family? Are you kidding? For what reason?  
**Nozomi:** I told you, they want to kill me, then I crush them before they do. But you, instead? What connects you to the Anemone?  
The man is still holding the knife probably because he doesn't want to guard down, he doesn't respond immediately and take some time to decide whether to speak or not.  
His face is thoughtful and continues to swallow.  
The two young men waiting: Caesar leaves Nozomi handling the situation as it seems confident.

**Ryou:** About two weeks ago there was an explosion at the mall. My mother ... was there. And ... she's old and has heart problems ... so now she is still in hospital under observation.  
**Nozomi:** ... so you have investigated them for the sake of your mother?  
**Ryou:** I think that if they are taken as soon as possible, it is the better for everyone.  
**Nozomi:** Tell me where their hideout and do not worry that we will put an end to it.  
**Ryou:** Are you kidding? You're a girl!  
**Nozomi:** Trust me, I'm not just a girl ... otherwise I would have already been killed, do not you think?  
The photographer lowers the knife, surprised by the words of the young. He is not very sure, but decided to give them a chance.  
He slowly approaches the desk, without looking away from the boys.  
He picked up a file from a stack of papers and hands it to the girl, hesitating. Nozomi grabs him and back off cautiously, followed by Caesar.  
**Nozomi:** Thanks, sorry again for this inconvenience. Hope to be back to give you a good news ... and I hope your mother gets better soon.  
The Vongola gets on the window sill, followed by her friend, both lean reach the ledge on the right and cross it slowly to a beam that allows them to get off the ground.  
They raise their eyes and notice the man is still watching them from the window. The two throw a quick glance and keep the file with the address that leads to the hideout of Anemone.

Incredulous to find that there is no one, the two elevenths cross the door of the office rented in a decaying building on the outskirts of Namimori: the room smells of mold, the walls are full of writings and clippings like those on Kanon-san's office, despite the photographer is much more orderly.  
Two men in their fifties with a black suit and sunglasses are surprised to see the two boys in the apartment and, of course, try to stop them.  
Nozomi wants to hit them but Caesar is faster than her and he has already landed them both with a couple of punches and a third man has just rushed to their aid and was petrified at the scene, standing still in front of the door of the room where he came out.  
**Nozomi:** ... you're fucking strong. It's unfair ... is the ring, yes. I don't have it yet.  
Anyway she knows that it isn't the ring but she is weak.  
**Caesar:** Don't give the fault to the ring, even if it does its job. You just do not know how to take full advantage of your flames.  
The two observed the third man before them, he is about ten inches taller than Caesar and his hair is held back with gel. He trembles.  
**Caesar:** ... why are so few of you protecting this place? Where are the others?  
**Man:** That's ... some were caught by the police, others are dead ...  
**Caesar:** ... and then you were so few?  
**Man:** ... We are not a large family.  
**Caesar:** ... I see ... that's sad.  
**Nozomi:** ... Where's your boss?

The door of the room from which third man came is open and he quickly moves frightened.  
There's a very small man, he is about one hundred and twenty centimeters high, with a mustache and small eyes.  
**Short man:** Oh, here you are. Come in, come, so we chat a little bit.  
The little man turns, self-confident, glancing at the frightened man and looking disappointed.  
**Short man:** Tsk. That 's why I never send you on a mission. A sleaze, you are!

The two boys follow the leader of the Anemone in his office, and they discover themselves in a quite funny room: the walls are full of Vongola's marks destroyed, deleted, cut out bad, pierced with a knife.  
**Nozomi:** ...he must hate us a lot.  
**Short man:** You have been good and at my house you came. I congratulate you, a man who knows how to recognize the merits I am. Nice to meet you, however, I'm Raimondo and Anemone are my pride.  
**Caesar:** And that pride ... you are in crisis?  
**Raimondo:** We are everyone in economic crisis, what can we do?  
The man laughs, sitting on a rickety chair in front of his desk.  
**Caesar:** ... You could wait to get more money and men, before attacking the Vongola!  
**Nozomi:** Hey, don't give him ideas!  
**Raimondo:** Oh oh oh. Smart idea, but I can not wait. The Vongola eclipsed, destroyed, disintegrated have to be!  
**Nozomi:** May I know what we have done?  
Nozomi crosses her arms, offended.  
**Raimondo:** ... Some time ago I admired you, and by chance I met a Vongola guardian. I asked him to meet Decimo, I had so much joy! But he looked at me in a strange way, and with all his voice cried out ... "YOU ARE EXTREMELY SHORT."

The Simon hardly laughs while Nozomi gasps.

"_... uncle Ryohei. He is the only one who could say that._"

**Raimondo:** I bad stared at him. The Vongola offend me! The Vongola perish!  
**Nozomi:** ... that's it?  
**Raimondo:** ... What "that's it"? The offense is this!  
**Caesar:** ... Come on, seriously? That guardian will have only made a statement and you have decided to kill the Vongola for this?  
**Nozomi:** No, calm. He wants to kill me because uncle Ryohei told him that he is short? ...  
**Raimondo:** Rude, you are! I'm not short, Otherwise high I am!  
He beats his fist on the desk that shaking alarmingly.  
**Nozomi:** ... Otherwise stupid you are.  
**Raimondo:** The Vongola offend again, I'll kill the Vongola!  
**Caesar:** Hey, I'm a Simon, I have nothing to do with them!  
Caesar raised his hands. He's having fun, as usual he likes to tease.

The man is not only short but also very awkward: the time to pull out a gun that it slips from his hand and Nozomi does not even have reason to take her staff because she punch him on the nose and knocks him to the ground, leaving him rolling on the floor like a cat, with his hands on his face because of the pain.  
The Vongola stares at him with pity.  
**Nozomi:** I mean, come on. We can't end this story in this pitiful way ... at least one epic battle against millions of men ...  
She looks around and looks at the empty room, the boy stares at her amused  
**Nozomi:** ... No, huh?  
**Caesar:** ... There is crisis.  
She wanted to send him to hell but she restrains herself.

The sound of a siren seems to bring the two to reality, they realize that the police are coming.  
**Caesar:** The police! But who has called them?  
**Nozomi:** Oh ... if it was Kanon-san?  
**Caesar:** Let's go, before they catch us too!  
**Nozomi:** Wait!  
The Vongola approaches the wall and begins to remove all the marks, putting them in her backpack, one by one.  
**Nozomi:** ... I do not want the police know about us!  
**Caesar:** Right.  
The boy helps her friend to pull the paper and then they go out quickly from the apartment.  
Because the police has already entered the building they decides to escape from the terrace, so they do not have to meet them on the street.

It's eight o'clock and they reach home, tired.  
Night has fallen and Nozomi feel the shivers down her body, caused by the breezy evening ... or maybe it's the look of her granmother Nana, angry because they are late but also because they forgot to buy eggs.  
Caesar and Nozomi both flee from her wrath, and, despite the many disputes, at that moment they feel a little strangely united.

And they laugh.

...

**_Author Note_**: Raimondo speaks in a very strange way, like he is singing or reading a poetry. Usually he put the subject in the last part of the phrases and he mix the other words.


	23. Summer Special I

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Summer Special I - I'll reach the sea with my POWAAAH!**

The Vongola family number eleven, together with Simons, decides to go to the sea because this is the time for summer holidays and they want to take a break.  
They want to have fun now because the Anemone family is out and their boss is in prison and he'll be there for about ten years or so.

They are all together in front of Fukada's home, waiting for the bus who Arina booked to go to the beach.  
Haname and Arashi are putting the drinks in the rain's backpack while Shinji is reading his tarots to know about the weather, and Luca is looking at him.  
Meanwhile Nozomi is waiting anxious next to Kaito, sometimes she turns to Ceaser to prevent any disputes. But the Simon is little a farther, talking with his guardian of glacier, Bliz.

While the twins, Ylius and Yren, are hopping in a funny way, the guardian of mountain is trying to follow them until he turns to Luca and he looks at him with insistence.  
The lightning turns perplexed, meeting Fudou's glance and Shinji shakes his head, disappointed.

Suddenly a yellow bus brakes in front of them, Masato is driving it.  
**Arashi:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
**Masato:** I'll be your driver for today.  
The group enters in the bus but the sun stays out, looking menacingly at the yellow "monster" that it has to carry them to the beach.

**Nozomi:** Kaito, what are you doing? Why are you standing there?  
**Kaito:** I don't trust this yellow machine. I'M yellow, 'cause I'm the sun.  
**Luca: **What's the matter? Do you suddenly become stupid?  
**Arashi:** But he's always been stupid!  
**Nozomi:** And what you want to do, then?  
**Kaito:** Look, I'll reach the sea in my own way.  
**Shinji:** ...eh?  
**Luca:** I mean... are you serious?

The eleventh Simon approaches the Vongola with puzzled look.  
**Caesar:** ... What guardians do you have?  
**Nozomi:** Hey, my guardians are cool, you have something to say?  
The dark-haired shakes his head and then shrugs.  
**Caesar: **Like boss, like guardians ...

The blond turns around, looking at the sky and sighs.  
**Kaito:** Let's see who it is that will win the day: if I or this horrible yellow monster.  
**Arashi**: We definitely lost him.  
**Luca:** Okay, we're going. Say hello to your alpaca.  
Luca closes the window.  
**Shinji:** ... And maybe made a ride with them ...  
The soft voice of Shinji is just heard.

Masato, albeit confused, set in motion the vehicle and the bus set off towards the goal that would reach by evening.

The sun watches the bus disappear over the horizon.  
**Kaito: **You think I'm small, you think I'm stupid, but YOU are wrong!  
The blond nods to himself.  
**Kaito: **I will show you that I, the bright sun Yamasaki Kaito, I'm able to perform a miracle!  
He raised his right arm to the sky, pointing it.  
**Kaito:** Other than, bus is too mainstream! I reach the sea WITH MY POWAAAAH!  
He put his backpack on his shoulder and begin walking towards the spot where the bus was gone.

After about two hours he understands he is still in Namimori.

He takes the map from his pocket and he looks at it perplexed, he doesn't know how to read it.  
**Kaito:** ... Maybe walking is too difficult for me. I'll take my bike.

The young man returns to his home, his parents have a pastry with the house on the upper floor and a garage.  
He takes his trusty yellow bicycle, and with the 8bit melodies that are played on his red Game Boy, whom he affectionately calls Gabo-chan, the sun moves toward his goal.

Finally, after having traveled for half an hour without finding the road, he asks to a very nice old man for directions and he explains how to get out Namimori.

After another hour the young blond, driven by his inner strength, reaches the hills surrounding the town, riding non-stop and in the hot sun.

When it is time for lunch, the sun stops along a river to rest and to swallow the sandwich he has prepared that morning.

After devouring his meal so fast, Kaito goes back riding his bike and begin to pedal, this time very slowly to prevent to regurgitate the food just eaten.  
He yawns, it is almost 3:00 p.m, he is tired enough but it is not yet time to stop and he, of course, doesn't want to stop.  
However, he reaches a small village over the hills and a bar along the way, he looks at the sweet ice creams that want to invite him to stop and enjoy them.  
He stares at the soft cream and sweet chocolate.  
So he decides that he has to have it.

After it, the young sun goes back again on the way to the goal still far away.  
While pedaling with ardor, the melody that is playing during the trip stops and the young man decides to see what has happened to his beloved Game Boy that is his wife too.  
**Kaito:** Oh man! The batteries are dead! Always the same problem, this console ...  
The blond decides to stop at an electronics store in the city where he is at that moment, just to buy a couple of new batteries for his Game Boy.  
After entering his purchase in his beloved Gabo-chan, Kaito returns to the journey with the sound of the melodies composed by him coming from the console.

While pedaling with the usual emphasis, a small white dog begin to bark against the wheels of the bicycle and it is so insistent that Kaito has to stop.  
**Kaito: **Hey, look, they don't eat you! They're just wheels! -  
The dog barks, jumping insistently, so Kaito has to stop again to give him something to eat.  
**Kaito:** Ok, I decided: I'll take you with me. I'll call you Sbiccolo Bobbu... Bobbu for short. -  
The dog barks, he seems somewhat perplexed but the blond doesn't care.

He returns to cycling, inflamed by the determination, it's 6:30 p.m and he just passed another town.  
His journey continues with the Game Boy's music and Bobbu barking in the basket of the bicycle.

When the puppy is asleep, Kaito checks the time on his cell phone and it's now past 8:00 p.m.  
The sky is still darkening and it is close to the pension where the boys were to stay in those days of vacation.

Finally he stops in front of the typical japanese structure and he gets off the bike. After taking the backpack along with Bobbu, the young man walks toward the entrance where he is almost attacked by the rest of the group.  
**Arashi:** DO YOU FUCKIN' KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
**Nozomi: **I was worried!  
**Luca:** Where have you been? We are here from 4:00 p.m!  
**Haname: **Fortunately you're okay!  
Haname has an apprehensive look and starts to watch him from head to toe to make sure he is okay.  
**Shinji:** ... It's a dog or what?  
The mist points at the pet Kaito has in his arms.

**Caesar:** What dog, can't you see that it is a raccoon?  
Caesar, who has approached the group to see what is happening, decides to answer the stupid question asked by the guardian of the mist.

The young sun, after arranging his things and after he had a dinner, begins to tell his interesting story about his trip and he is so excited that the boys don't dare to tell him that nobody cares about his story.


	24. Summer Special II

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Summer Special II – A "normal" holiday's day**

The beach is very crowded: children are playing with sand and beachballs, the boys laugh while walking along the beach, the adults are chatting unders the sun.  
Summer has really arrived.

The Vongola is showing off her new pink bikini, according to Arashi it is very cute. But, according to Arashi, everything is perfect on Nozomi: she can also be naked, she's always beautiful.  
It 's the first time she wears a bikini, it is also a very feminine color.  
Arashi is wearing a bikini with orange and yellow strips which makes her very sexy. Many boys turn to look her and she nearly wants beat them.  
Haname wears a very simple blue swinsuit but it is so stylish.

Kaito and Shinji are playing with the beachball with the twins and Fudou, Luca observes the three girls with interest.  
**Luca:** Um ~ it's true, beach also means beautiful girls. My look-for-cute-chick radar is activated instantly.  
The Simon boss is sitting under an umbrella next to Bliz, who does not want to stand under the scorching sun. He turns to Luca and then to the girls.  
**Caesar:** It 's true, we should go hunting for girls. There are none here.  
The three girls have heard Caesar's words and Arashi turns to him.  
**Arashi:** What's that supposed to mean?  
**Caesar:** Uh ... oh right, sorry! I forgot about you two, and Arashi and Haname-chan ~ Forgive me. We have two beautiful girls here.

The Vongola tries to resist the temptation to take his head and place it underneath the sand.  
**Arashi:** Aren't you forgetting about Nozo? Look at that beautiful piece of chick.  
Nozomi puts a hand over her storm's mouth. She doesn't want to create more confusion and if the "Master of the Earth" wants to ignore her, it is better for everyone.  
After all, for the first time, someone is not pointing her as a girl.  
But she feels weird.  
Why now that someone finally do not recognize her as a female she feels pain and sadness to be considered as a male?  
Arashi is right, she is changing. That pink bikini means that she want to be a real girl.  
It 's happened with the arrival of Caesar ... Is it a sign from heaven that wants to make her understand that she must be what she really is?  
She sighs.

**Caesar:** Uh? Why do you call that a "woman"? I thought she was a transvestite.

_"Oh no, this is too much."_

That phrase usually would make her happy, but now she is furious.  
She can not bear those words, after all, she is trying to change, she is doing everything possible to be feminine.  
And with that swimsuit that emphasizes her forms, he can't denigrate her efforts.

She walks over to Simon, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.  
He chuckles.  
**Caesar:** Mh ... however, you have a beautiful body to be a transvestite ... maybe I'm wrong and you're just a woman who pretends to be a boy.  
Two sentences, he said only two fucking sentences and he has already put her k.o. How the hell can he do it?  
She needs a bit of acting, and the Vongola is very skilled in it.  
**Nozomi:** I do not pretend to be a boy, it is you that you are pretending to be nice.  
**Caesar:** Uh, you want me to believe that you're acting like a male for fun? Maybe don't you do it on purpose?  
**Nozomi:** I ... I do not behave like a man, I'm so naturally.

"_Sure. Who do you think to make fun of, Nozomi?_" she laughs to herself and Noun feels quite offended to be deleted with a single statement. But, after all, he wants Nozomi take control of her body so he let her feminine side while trying to destroy the past to create a new one, a future where she can be a girl. Maybe she is a tomboy, but still a girl.  
Is it not also the purpose of her guardians? And it is because of them if she ultimately manages to be herself and shouts "Happy!" here and there.

**Caesar:** ... so, without you want it... from a woman you become a... builder?  
**Arashi:** ... builder?  
**Caesar:** It 's the first male job that came to my mind.  
**Kaito:** Hey, don't offend the boss! She's not a bricklayer!  
**Arashi:** Oh, finally you said a right thing.  
**Caesar:** Uh ... she isn't?  
**Kaito:** Of course she isn't. If you want say something about them, you have to say that Boss and Arashi are Romanians longshoremen.  
The Simon is very perplexed.  
**Luca: **... you know this phrase is somewhat racist, right?  
**Haname:** ... but then... why Romanians? What did they do?  
**Kaito:** ... I don't know, they could be Romanian as Turkish or Spanish or Canadian ... I said a random nation.  
**Luca:** ... It is still racist against the Romanians.  
**Kaito:** So they seem ... Albanians truck drivers!  
**Luca:** ... and now he has the Albanians.  
**Caesar:** But ... what ...  
**Arashi:** ... listen.  
**Kaito:** ... huh?  
**Arashi:** FuckKaito.*  
Both the sun and the sky are confused.

**_*a.n._**_ It is a joke between "fuck" and "Kaito" xD_

The night has fallen and the group is locked in a dark room with a lit candle.  
It's ten o'clock in the evening and the boys are perched under the futon telling horror stories.  
The twins are held close, Fudou and Bliz are almost disappearing over the sheets. Arashi and Haname grabbed Nozomi.  
Luca pretends to be asleep, he hugged the sleepy Bobbu.  
Shinji, Kaito and Caesar tell stories of massacres, murder, mystery and darkness.

Shinji is perversely excited that night because he likes to scare people.  
He took command of the game and he is telling a story that has nothing scary. But others know no one can trusts the mist.

Kaito and Caesar make some disturbing verses to scare others.  
Suddenly the twins raise their hands, they are quite nervous.  
**Ylius & Yren:** We ... know a story ...  
**Shinji:** Huh? Well, tell us about it!  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... It 's something really incredible ...  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... we have to tell you ... something that touches us very closely. Of what she did ... our mother ... to our father.  
They look worried.  
**Haname:** Huh? About you?  
**Bliz:** ... It's about their parents, right? Here.  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... She was very hungry, our mother. That day she was much more hungry than usual ... and she does not like to be very hungry, you know? So she decided to make something good ... something tasty ...  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... a special dish for her and her beloved husband.  
**Nozomi:** ... what special dish?

The twins looks each other as if they are speaking telepathically, their eyes are wide open in a look of pure terror.  
A gust of wind enters the room and the candle goes out.  
**Ylius & Yren:** The mother went to the father ... sneaking, as she always did ... but this time ... this time she was helding something ...  
**Ylius: **Do you remember?  
**Yren: **Sure. As if it were yesterday.  
**Ylius & Yren:** It was a machete ... cold ... old ... great ... very large ... and then ... she made him to pieces. Many pieces.  
The girls wince.  
**Ylius & Yren:** The blood splattered around the room and she opened him like a pig, extracting the heart and cutting in small cubes. Then she used it as a filling for a delicious chocolate and strawberries cake ...  
**Arashi:** That sucks! It's disgusting!

**Ylius & Yren:** ... then ... she tore the lungs and threw them in honey, to taste them saying they were delicious because filled with love.  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... so, now ... we no longer have a father ... or a mother.  
**Haname:** ... but ... what happened to your mother?  
**Ylius & Yren:** Well, she ... one day ...  
Nozomi tries to get the attention of Arashi but she is too busy to listen to the story.  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... One day, when she wasn't in the kitchen ... something absurd happened ... behind her there was a man ... we heard the sound of his footsteps. Tap ... tap ... tap ... tap ...

Tap ...

**Ylius & Yren:** Tap ... Tap ...

Tap ... Tap ...

**Arashi:** WHO THE FUCK IS?  
Arashi and Haname throw the sheet in the air, Luca gets up immediately and runs away screaming, Bliz and Fudou begin to scream like psychopaths.  
**Bliz:** TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHT, HERE!  
**Fudou:** WHERE IS THE SWITCH?!

Caesar turns on the light after a few moments, his gaze is visibly amused. The twins are rolling on the floor and Kaito and Shinji, standing behind the girls, are laughing.  
**Nozomi:** ... YOU.  
**Arashi:** GO TO HELL, SONS OF DAEMON.  
**Haname:** Oh my God, I lost ten years of life!  
**Bliz:** My heart ... I'm going to die, here.  
Meanwhile, Luca is gone and it is useless to go look for him: it is impossible to find him when he is hidden.

Around midnight, while everyone is asleep, Nozomi decides that she needs to freshen up a little and she takes the bag with the swimsuit and a towel.  
The pension has a small inner pool, it is empty because it is night.

The girl swims to relax and thinks that she is happy.  
She starts talking with herself, with her "I" within.  
Noun compliments Nozomi because she performs well but she asks him if it's really right.  
He is not worried, he urging the young girl and he ask her to ignore the opinions of others. She have to listen only to her family.  
She imagines Noun as an old man sitting on a wooden chair that smiles at her.  
"_My time has come and gone in the blink of an eye._" he says. "_Now it's up to you to prove to be as strong as me._"  
"_But I am a woman, I'm not as strong as you!_" she says.  
"_What do you mean? Of course you are! 'Cause you're me._"

These words force the Vongola to open her eyes. She is swimming for almost half an hour, she has to leave.  
But those words continue to pursue her.

"_Because you're me, you say? Maybe you're right. Basically, I'm making many complex._"

It seems strange but she is glad that she understood. And she's happy to be a woman.  
She comes out of the pool and she takes off the bikini because she has to get the yukata.

She stands naked for a while and she observe herself. That is a girl's body. An interesting body, not very sexy but it sure someone one day will like it.  
She shakes off the image of Giotto-sama from her head and she returns to discuss with Noun.  
"_See, You're a woman, you can not hide it. Aren't you happy with this body? Don't you want to hear that you're pretty?_"  
"_But .. if I'm pretty ... I can't be strong._" the small Nozomi is still looking for some pretext to escape the reality.  
"_No, it is not. You can be pretty and you can be strong. People would love a cute and stronger girl more than a girl who pretends to be a male._" explains.  
"_Oh ... maybe you're right._"  
The old Noun closes his eyes and keeps rocking, the brunette hears the imaginary creak of the chair as if it is a nostalgic melody.  
She smiles, but in her calm state of mind, she feels something that bother her.  
She looks in front of her and she sees that there is someone still looking at her.  
The eleventh Simon's expression is concerned and embarrassed.

The girl looks puzzled.

**Caesar:** ... wow, you really are a woman, then.  
Nozomi remember instantly she is naked and she slips quickly her yukata, blushing but trying to remain serious and to don't lose her self control.  
**Nozomi:** Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?  
**Caesar:** Since you were gone, I thought to look for you! I didn't do it on purpose!  
**Nozomi:** Yo-You didn't see anything, swear it!  
**Caesar:** N-no, I didn't see anything! I just saw ... a beautiful ... girl ... with ... all the things that the girls have...  
**Nozomi:** GHYAAAAA! -

The Vongola runs quickly, throwing the bag with the towel on the Simon's head, who is staring at the girl as she disappears over the corridor.  
**Nozomi:** CAESAR NO BAKA!


	25. Summer Special III

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Summer Special III – Summer Festival**

**Kaito:** Tonight's festival is going to be supermegathemostfantasticyea h!

These are the last days of the holidays and the boys really enjoyed the time spent there, but they are sad because the holidays are over.  
**Luca:** Mh these cocktails are delicious. And there are also many beautiful girls here ~  
**Caesar:** You always have one thought, Luca?  
**Luca:** Well ... I'm twenty-one, I have to go hunting!  
A beautiful sexy woman walks by carrying a tray of ice cream at a table.  
**Bliz:** I wonder, though, why we are sitting in this Hawaiian bar, here.  
**Fudou:** Hawaiian ...?  
**Bliz:** You can't say that it isn't, here.  
The mountain looks at the structure of the bar and sighs.  
**Fudou:** I suppose you're right.

Meanwhile, the three girls are drinking fruit juice decorated like cocktail, talking and laughing with fun.  
**Luca:** Look at those, they really have fun!  
**Bliz:** the girls seem frivolous, here.  
Haname turns, puzzled. All three have heard what he said.  
**Haname:** uh? Frivolous?  
**Nozomi:** ... frivolous... we?  
**Arashi:** We can't be frivolous because we aren't women.  
The red-haired observes the sky and giggles. Nozomi realizes that Arashi wants to play down on what has happened in those days.  
**Haname:** No, we aren't women or men.  
**Nozomi:** We are transsexuals. No, wait. If we are neither male nor female ... we are asexual.  
**Haname:** ... We are plants!  
**Arashi:** We are butterflies.  
**Nozomi:** ... What the fuck have to do butterflies with plants? Hey, butterflies are plants! Did you know that butterflies are plants?  
**Arashi:** NOOO wait, I didn't mean that!  
**Nozomi:** From now on, the butterflies are going to be plants.

**Caesar:** Have you squeezed your brains in the cocktail that you're drinking?  
**Haname:** No, this juice is one hundred percent genuine.  
**Bliz:** I'm afraid of this statement, here.  
**Haname:** Be that.  
**Bliz:** ... What is this cold atmosphere, here? Wasn't me the guardian of the glacier, here?  
**Arashi:** Here, here ... here.  
**Bliz:** Stop the bullshit, here.  
**Caesar:** Oh by the way ... Have you joined the famous contest?  
**Nozomi:** Uh? The singing contest? Yep!  
**Arashi:** We will win for sure, Nozo!  
The storm takes the sky's hands and they begin hopping merrily.  
**Caesar:** ... you are mentally ill.  
**Bliz:** It is what I always thought, that's it.  
**Fudou:** ... we can't do it, huh?  
**Bliz:** What?  
**Fudou:** ... jumping like that.  
**Bliz:** Fudou ... are you becoming fool, too?  
**Fudou:** ... but... they look so happy ...  
**Caesar:** Well ... how can we blame them? They are still children.  
**Kaito:** But weren't you only two years older than the boss?  
**Caesar:** ... These are just details. Stupid, fucking and silly details.

In that afternoon, Haname is locked in the room to sew the colorful yukata they have to wear that evening at the singing contest.  
While she is engaged with ribbons and patterns, the twins guardians enter the room attracted by her work.

**Ylius & Yren:** Uhh you can sew?  
**Haname:** Yes, I love it! More than anything I love to do the design of the clothes.  
**Ylius & Yren:** So pretty! Can we help?  
The twins admire the design prepared by the small designer, their eyes sparkle.  
**Haname:** Uh? How can you help me?  
**Ylius & Yren:** We love doing these things!  
The three roll up their sleeves and set to work.

Suddenly they notice that the orange fabric is missing.  
**Ylius & Yren:** Uh ... didn't you buy it?  
**Haname:** ... of course I bought it ... I took all ... the orange one is the fabric for Nozomi's dress ...  
The rain looks around, confused.  
**Ylius & Yren:** Oh! Let's look for it!  
**Haname:** But .. We looked everywhere, it isn't here ...  
Haname gets up and starts looking in drawers and suitcases.

Nothing.

**Ylius & Yren:** ... It 's been stolen!  
The girl's eyes become slits.  
**Haname:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNO.  
The rain overturns the table and stood up, with fire in her eyes and she looks like a killer.  
She throws herself over the door of the room, nearly destroying it, followed by the twins who looked worried.  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... but what ...?

The pension is almost turned upside down and the whole group met outside the room where the twins are still upset. Haname disappeared somewhere in search of fabric.  
The other Simons approach to the twins trying to figure out what happens.

**Ylius & Yren:** ... Ha ... Haname ... goes crazy ...  
Their faces reveal a macabre excitement.  
**Caesar:** Uh? The Vongola's guardian of the rain?  
**Arashi:** Oh my Hibari-san, what does it means for "goes crazy"? Have you seen her angry?  
**Ylius & Yren:** WORSE! Seems that she want to destroy the world!  
**Nozomi:** ... What has happened so serious to pull off her second personality?  
**Bliz:** ... second personality?  
**Arashi:** ... You didn't say "here".  
**Bliz:** ... BUT DO YOU THINK IT IS THE TIME FOR THIS?  
Caesar & **Nozomi:** SHUT UP.  
Arashi and Bliz become silent, frightened.  
**Caesar:** I didn't know that your rain was a psychopath.  
**Nozomi:** Caesar ... in the Eleventh Vongola's family we're ALL insane.  
**Caesar:** I wonder why I already understood it.

Haname appears in the hallway and she is more quiet and smiling, she is carrying an orange fabric under her arm.  
**Ylius & Yren:** Oh, you've found it!  
**Nozomi:** ... She had lost a piece of cloth?  
**Haname:** Uh? Oh, no. I had to take another fabric because I couldn't find mine and there was no time to look for it!  
**Arashi:** And where did you get it?  
**Haname:** Obviously I forced the dealer to give me a little more.

The rain enters the room and pulls in the two twins, locking the door to prevent the curious can see the clothes.  
**Nozomi:** ... it means that she threatened the poor guy and she has taken the cloth.  
**Bliz:** ... she hasn't paid for it, here?  
**Arashi:** Tsk, she is so pissed off and it is already a miracle if she didn't kill the poor victim.  
**Caesar:** ... what fucking family are you? I'm scared.  
**Nozomi:** It's better, right? This is our purpose.  
**Caesar:** ... scaring people?  
**Kaito:** And leave them without words, too.  
**Caesar:** ...  
**Kaito:** You see? We did it.

The three Simons go away, puzzled. The sun approaches Nozomi and Arashi with a worried expression.  
**Kaito:** ... ehm ... I ...  
The Vongola and the storm put their hands on his shoulders, with affection.  
**Nozomi:** Make it disappear.  
**Arashi:** No one will ever know who was the culprit.  
The sun nods and runs to his room to get rid of the fabric he stolen as a joke.

That night at the festival the girls wear three cute yukata. Each dress has the color of their element and they are decorated with lace.  
Nozomi has twintails decorated with red flowers; Arashi has a long ponytail with violet petals; Haname has a bun with blue petals.

The eleventh Simon admires the Vongola with astonishment, perhaps he didn't think she can be so feminine.  
The three sang on stage and, of course, they won.  
Haname is satisfied because the clothes had played a key role in their win. But they all know that the jury, which is composed by only males, they voted because they were cute and not because they can sing well.

**Caesar:** First place.  
**Luca:** It was obvious, there were only off tone people and aspiring idol who never took singing lessons.  
**Caesar:** The jury doesn't care about it, you know. And I know that even they have never taken singing lessons.  
**Luca:** Oh no, they ... I know they have been trained by a guy that cares only about sync, and if you miss a note he sticks your head in the toilet.  
**Caesar:** What! Who is this guy?  
**Luca:** ... our guardian of the cloud.  
**Caesar:** oh.

The evening ends in the general euphoria, with fireworks and cotton candy.

With Bobbu barking around with the boys.  
With Arashi glaring at Caesar because he looks with amazement at Nozomi's transformation from boy to woman.  
With Blizzard's annoying "here".  
With Luca that tries to approach the girls.  
With Fudou that looks at Luca in a particular way.  
With Kaito's silly jokes, when he calls people in the back with his finger and then pretend nothing has happened.  
Shinji that if he is there or not ... it is pretty much the same thing.  
With the twins and Haname that have formed a good relationship of friendship and now they speak of fashion.  
With Nozomi that, holding the plate of the first prize, wonders if it is really her happiness.  
And, looking at her Vongola Locket, she imagines a man with blond hair and covered in a black cloak that makes her compliments for the winning.

The next morning the group have to prepare themselves to go back to Namimori.


	26. Target 21

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 21 - Eh? A Vongola XI family's birthday party!**

The powerful music starts, it seems that Fukada's mansion is a disco.  
The blonde Luccini runs back and forth to the kitchen, helped by Fukada's butler Nanjo-san, who is leading the trays with buffet to the tables.  
It seems to be a receipt for who knows what distinguished guests, it is actually a party made by the guardians of the Eleventh Vongola family.

There's also Cloud, the young man is sitting at the Arashi's electric keyboard and he's trying its various functions.  
A huge banner is hung in the living room and it is written "Happy birthday to Nozomi and Arashi".  
The party is on September 15th, Nozomi's birthday, but it also includes Arashi's birthday of August 24.  
Arashi insisted on celebrating her birthday along with Nozomi, after all they also have the same zodiac sign and she always says "it's destiny!" when she explains why they celebrate on the day of boss' birthday.

Everyone is sitting on the ground in a circle, they are listening to Shinji's prediction for that week. Luca is still skeptical but others seem to believe enough in it.  
Shinji places the cards according to his mental scheme and Cloud watches them from a distance with a puzzled and amused look.  
The Simons are also present at the party and they are scattered around the room. Bliz is observing Shinji's work with perplexity, the twins dance to the music, Caesar is singing the song that Cloud is playing on the piano, Fudou is sitting on the couch eating snacks while watching the boys from afar.

When the brunette, that now she is fifteen, hear the Simon singing, she turns to him and tries to listen, noticing that the boy knows the song well.  
Caesar is in tune and sings very well, it isn't so strange considering that every people close to Nozomi are quite good in the music fields.  
She gets up and walks to the boy, her little pink dress has a large balloon skirt in lolita style, in head she's wearing a hat decorated with a bow and it is full of ribbons and lace. Even that dress is designed by Haname and has been made for the new Nozomi's life as a girl.  
After all that has happened in the last few months, Noun has really gone to sleep and perhaps he would not wake again.  
In his place there is the lovely Nozomi, a lively and a little masculine girl, but she's slightly more graceful.  
Fortunately it is easier to be a girl than pretending to be a boy.

The storm follows the sky with her eyes, blushing as she is pretty. Arashi is wearing a black dress in Gothic Lolita style, with a huge black skirt embroidered with lace around the edges, she has her hair pulled to one side stopped by a black ribbon with glitter and feathers.  
She has reached the Vongola, noticing that the Simon boss is good at singing and she almost does not get angry for that discovery.  
Caesar, which is taken from the song, seems to come to himself and turns to the two that are staring.

**Caesar:** What is it? I made some mistakes?  
**Nozomi:** ... You never said you could sing ...  
**Arashi:** ... you have also complimented us at the summer festival, but you never mentioned this.  
**Caesar:** Well, I've never asked for anything. I do not see why I should say random things.  
**Nozomi:** Random things? What?  
**Caesar:** ... I really can't sing ... I just can listen to the notes and try to sing them.  
**Arashi:** ... it is called singing.

The cloud turns to the boys.  
**Cloud:** Do not pay any attention to them, they think that anyone can sing if he can sing in tune.  
**Nozomi:** Well, if you can sing in tune... you can sing, right?  
**Cloud:** But even those who are in tune have to take lessons, as I have done to you.  
**Caesar:** Interesting, I was thinking to take lessons too.  
**Arashi:** What? So now are you interested in music?  
**Caesar:** Well ... you use the '"harmony" as a philosophy of life, after the summer festival I thought it would be nice to take singing lessons.  
**Arashi:** You're fucking copying us.  
**Caesar:** No, I just liked it and want to do it.

_"... He can sing too well ... he is much better than me. "_

She shakes her head and he seems to notices it.  
**Caesar:** ... something is wrong, Nozo?  
She paints a smile and shakes her head again. The girl turns around and returns to her seat next to her guardians and also Bliz is sitting with them.  
**Nozomi:** So ... what's happening?  
**Luca:** Let's play Truth.  
**Nozomi:** And what Shinji said?  
Arashi sits next to Haname.  
**Bliz:** Uh, the guardian of the mist said various things that I didn't understand, here.  
Shinji takes his tarot cards and puts them on the ground.  
**Luca:** uh! Another time?  
**Shinji:** ... Nozomi and Arashi didn't listen.  
The lightning snorts.  
**Shinji:** ... So. First I found this card, it means that there is something mysterious with which we are dealing, for example a meeting or something ... you don't know, the cards are not precise.  
**Luca:** ... Have they ever been?  
**Haname:** Luca-kun! Please!  
**Shinji:** ... Then went out this, here. This card has a special meaning: it means that something will change completely ...  
**Nozomi:** Something will change completely?  
**Arashi:** Something like "we come in contact with something that will change our lives completely?"  
**Shinji:** It may be so, but I'm worried about the last card.  
**Kaito:** It is very disturbing.  
**Shinji:** This means that the trust will be betrayed ...

The Vongola is scared, she looks up and observes the present.  
**Kaito:** Hey boss, do not worry!  
**Arashi:** Nozo ... I can never betray you!  
**Haname:** Neither do I!  
**Luca:** Come on, you really believe in this nonsense?  
The guardian of the mist sighs and sits next to the Simon's twins while the boys begin to play Truth, a game where they have to reveal something true about themselves.  
During the game Arashi confesses that she likes the guardian of the cloud of Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya.  
**Nozomi:** ... how the hell do you like Hibari-san! It ... is ... scary!  
She shudders at the memory of him.  
**Arashi:** But it's so cute ~  
**Nozomi:** But he's going to bite you to death!  
**Arashi:** Well ... it is also so cute ~  
**Kaito:** ... Oh my god.  
**Nozomi:** I hate him, I hate him always! I'm scared to death of him!  
**Haname:** What did he do?  
**Nozomi:** It's not that he did anything, it is that as a child ... when I saw him I ran away because he looked so frightening that I could not even look at him for a few seconds!  
**Arashi:** Come on ... you had to came to me, I would have protected you ... and then I take Hibari-san ~  
**Nozomi:** And then... uncle Hayato made me so scared...  
**Haname:** Uncle Hayato?  
**Arashi:** Gokudera Hayato? He is Vongola Decimo's guardian of the storm.  
**Nozomi:** When I was little he used to say that if I did not behave as good girl, Hibari-san came out from under the bed and biting me to death!  
**Kaito:** ... seriously?  
**Nozomi:** I AM very serious! He ruined my childhood, I could hardly sleep because I thought Hibari-san came out from under my bed!  
**Arashi:** Aww ... if he came out from under my bed... ~  
**Nozomi:** Arashi! It is a serious talk! I was traumatized!  
**Haname:** Oh, come on. Now you don't see him much, right? Anyway, we have to think about another cloud, now.  
The group turns to Cloud, sighing with resignation.

The parlor door opens violently and a smiling Masato enters.  
**Masato:** Arashi! There's a wonderful news!  
The storm gets up and he comes close to his sister.  
**Masato:** Grandpa is back!  
The girl looks surprised and incredulous, she rolls her eyes and looks at her brother.  
**Arashi:** Grandpa ... here?  
**Masato:** Yes, he's down! He's coming up!

Arashi and Masato's grandfather, Fukada Ryosuke, is a man in his sixties with a military bearing.  
He is very tall, with graying hair and a mustache, he has a serious expression on his face, with disturbing red eyes that seem to give him a more austere look.  
He is Arashi and Masato's only detectable relative after the mysterious disappearance of their parents.

Arashi and Masato escort him into the living room and the man sits on a sofa, looking at the present and he seems to understand the situation.  
Nozomi comes to meet the man with a smile, she holds out her hand as if she wants to shake the man's one but she stops, remembering that she needs to act like a girl. She sighs, she holds out her hand showing the back and the man takes her hand and kisses it, now with a sweet smile.  
**Fukada-san:** It 's been a long time since we last met, young Eleventh.  
**Nozomi:** I am glad to see that you are well. You aren't returned for six years.  
**Fukada-san:** My schedule has kept me very busy, I apologize. I should take care of my grandchildren, after all they have only me.  
Everybody sits beside the man and bring him sweets, listen to the man who talks about his travels in the world.  
Even the Simons approaches, Fukada-san seems happy to meet the next boss of that ancient family.

**Luca:** But what is your job? It 's something related to the Vongola?  
**Fukada-san:** No, it is not exactly about the Vongola, even though I had the pleasure of working with the Tenth. This is my work as a researcher ... things concerning the Elektrica family, whose Fukada are a part.

The door opens again and Arina appears, smiling.  
**Arina:** Undicesima! Come quickly!  
**Nozomi:** uh?  
The Vongola gets up and approaches her, bewildered.  
**Arina:** there is a call for you!  
The blonde holds out the cordless and the brunette leaves the room and goes into the hall. She leans against the wall and responds.

**Nozomi:** Hello ...?  
**"Nozo-chan."**  
A deep and warm voice calls on the other end of the line.  
Her heart leaps, she feels an immense heat invade her and she realizes that the day can't get any better than that.  
She smiles instinctively, excited.  
**Nozomi:** PAPA!  
She hears a little laugh, maybe it's a response to the girl's euphoria.  
**Tsuna:** Buon Compleanno.  
**Nozomi:** ... You'll have remembered!  
**Tsuna:** Uh? Do you trust so little of your dad? How could I forget the day when my daughter turns fifteen?  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... but I'm not a kid anymore!  
**Tsuna:** For your dad you will always be a child.  
She can't argue, the voice of her father fills her heart with joy and she really wants to hug him.  
**Nozomi:** Papa ... how's your job?  
**Tsuna:** Everything is fine, don't worry. Dad found some time to call you. It's a long time since our last talk, perhaps from the last year ... how are you, my little darling? Is it all right in Japan?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, everything is ok! I was celebrating with my friends!  
**Tsuna:** You found a lot of friends, so. I'm happy for you, listen to the people who are close to you and their advice. What about school? You got good grades?  
**Nozomi:** Of course, but I'm on with the program and the lessons seem slow and boring ...  
**Tsuna:** You are very smart but don't let yourself be carried away by this. Continue to study as you've always done and don't make your grandma and Arina-chan angry.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, yes, all right!  
**Tsuna:** Mom greets you, now she can't come to the phone but later she's going to call you.  
**Nozomi:** Ah! That's great!  
The Vongola wants to jump for the joy, she can't wait to hear the voice of her mother.  
**Tsuna:** Oh, there are some people who want to give you their best wishes.  
The brunette feels some greetings in the background: She immediately recognized Uncle Ryohei because of the Extreme wishes; a sweet voice makes her to notice about uncle Takeshi, who concludes his wishes with his usual chuckle; a low and sensual voice makes the girl to think that there's also Lambo nii-san, who wishes her to find a good boyfriend and Nozomi swears she heard his father coughing; a shrill female voice cheers her: she is I pin-nee-san; and finally, slightly less energetic but with a veiled sweetness that Nozomi can't accept and can't believe, even uncle Hayato expressed his best wishes.  
**Nozomi:** Papa ... I miss you.  
**Tsuna:** Even dad and mom miss you a lot, and everyone too. We'll see you soon, I promise.  
Nozomi tries to hold back her tears and nods.

After the party, Nozomi lies down on the couch in the waiting room to relax a bit.  
She has a headache and she prefers to rest on the sidelines, leaving the others to play in the living room, despite the Simons are already gone and it is past eleven p.m.  
She is still excited about the phone call from her father and ten minutes later her mother called her.  
She misses them a lot, she misses Italy and her home in Sicily. She cried a little bit for the homesick and that is why she has a headache.

She closes her eyes slowly, wondering if one day she could hear the voice of Primo-sama that sends her his greetings.

Before her, however, there isn't the blond man she loves so much.  
In front of her there is a guy with green hair, wearing only a torn shirt and dirty with dirt.  
He is sitting on the floor in a dark room, his legs are chained and he has tears on his face.  
He cries, he continues to complain and, at some point, he scream.

**"Please! Somebody ... I don't want... I do not want! Get off me!"**

She stares at him, almost terrified, feeling within herself the fear and despair that they are accumulating more and more in the injured boy.

**"Help ... Help!"**  
**Nozomi:** Who are you, what's wrong?  
He started to cry, the air gets colder and the Vongola is shaking while she looks at the face of the young man who is contorted with pain.  
**"I hate you, I hate you all!"**  
**Nozomi:** Do you see me? Can you hear me?  
She tries to call him but he doesn't hear or see her.

The young man begin to tremble, as if his body is crossed by electric shock.  
He screams, the blood flowed on his face.  
Nozomi backs away, terrified, putting her hands to her face to don't see the monstrous scene.

He screams.  
And she screams.

She screams so hard that, in order to wake her, Arashi has to slap her.  
**Arashi:** Nozo! WHAT'S GOING ON?

The Vongola opens her eyes and begins to cry.  
She is pulled up from Arashi and Kaito while the boys gather around her, shocked.  
**Arina:** Undiceimsa, take back! Is it about Primo-sama? What has happened?  
**Nozomi:** No. .. no ... I have not dreamed the first family, no ...  
The boys look at each other, puzzled. The storm turns to Arina who can't respond to her.  
**Arina:** ... You didn't dreamed the first family ...? It can't be ... since you were born you didn't dream anything else than that ...  
Her tutor is shocked and Nozomi sobs.  
The air becomes more tense and the kids become scared.

The mist grabs a tarot from his deck and looks at it, raising an eyebrow.  
**Shinji:** ... something mysterious with which we have to do ...?


	27. Target 22

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 22 - Eh? Number XI debuted!**

Nozomi's life has changed dramatically since she can no longer dream regularly the first family.  
It is from a few weeks that her dreams are alternated with frequent nightmares about a boy with green hair that screams in a dark room.  
Nozomi clearly perceives every emotion from the poor boy and all the pain and suffering he feels.  
She is destroyed, aware that she can't do nothing to save him, nor she has any idea who is this kid locked up.  
She pities him.

In the morning and evening patrols she was always behind the group, only two nights before, Arashi had surprised her with her eyes lost, despite being in the middle of an action.  
Even Caesar was concerned, after learning of Nozomi's strange dreams he has contacted his father, Kozato Enma, asking for information about the greenish-haired young man or if he knew something about the ability to make absurd dreams.  
Masato also shut himself in his laboratory for so long that Nanjo had to disobey his orders just to bring him food.  
When the young Fukada is caught in something, it is impossible to stop. But, on the other hand, it is the same thing for the younger sister.  
Arina, however, decides to act in a different and curious way: instead of wasting time looking for information on the boy who tormented her student, she decides to do something that raises her moral.  
After all, when she dreamed Primo the girl became equally sad and depressed, so she learned that fight her dreams is impossible, the best thing to do is make a more serene life when Undicesima is awake.

It is precisely for this reason that, at that time, the brunette is, together with the other five guardians, in a television studios' dressing room, with a script and a lot of nervousness.  
Arina had the bright idea to enroll them in a Talent Show and all six found themselves having to take that way their Sunday morning.  
Actually Cloud had to participate too, but there is no trace of him. After all the boys know that it is impossible the asocial cloud can share the commitments of the group.  
The dressing room is a white room with mirrors and chairs. The six are sitting reading the script and think about the song they have to sing.  
They did not show up empty-handed: Luca has composed something with the help of Kaito and Shinji while the three girls wrote the lyric.  
The boys are still rehearsing and Haname recheck the clothes they should wear, since she is again in charge of the design.  
While they are all absorbed, the brunette gets up from her stool and decides to go for a walk to stretch a bit and rearrange ideas.

The building consists of rooms and corridors crowded with people going back and forth.  
The corridor walls are full of posters and advertisements about shows, filming and events held in those studies.  
The girl stops in front of one of them, watching the idol photographed smiling and winking to the public, wearing a pretty blue dress with tulle skirt and a giant bow in her hair dark. The Advertising is sponsoring a drama about the life of a dancer.  
She sighs.

She never thought of becoming an idol nor has that desire, but at that time is starting to think about it: how the world would be if she become famous? Can her voice reach people's hearts and awaken in them the joy and dreams that she talk so much?  
She looks down, thoughtfully. She doesn't know what the future may reserve her but she likes that idea.  
At that moment, after spending days and days to reflect on the absurd dreams and become demoralized, she just wants to get rid of everything and sing.  
She just wants to sing.

While walking she doesn't even realize that she has reached the reception. She looks at the people waiting: there are boys and girls of all ages, ladies and seniors. Some have turned their gaze to her for a while and then returned to focus on something else. Probably they hope to see some stars.  
If she were famous what would happen? Would they get close to her to ask for an autograph or to take her pictures?  
She remember when she sang in the clinic: she was able to involve not only children but also adults.  
Maybe that's the way she has to take?  
She approaches the counter, among the many brochures there is one that is sponsoring a low-cost airline but that seems pretty cheap: she heard about it on television and it does not seem bad at all. She takes the wheel and she browse it, curious, thinking that it would be nice to travel a bit for the world to know more about it.  
She puts it in her pocket and she turns around, retracing the hallways dodging people instinctively as she is thoughtful and she almost isn't looking where she is going.  
Anyway she can't avoid a boy and she runs into him.  
She can't apologize in time because she listens to a familiar voice.

**Cloud: **Is this a habit? I bet you can run into something even if you are sitting down.  
The guardian of the cloud turns, nervously.  
**Nozomi:** ... You aren't funny. What the hell are you doing here?  
**Cloud: **Snooping. What is this nervousness?  
**Nozomi:** It isn't your business, now move that I have to go.  
She can't understand why the nervousness has again risen to stratospheric levels.  
**Cloud: **What is it, you have become all of a sudden like Arashi? That chick has a bad influence on you.  
**Nozomi:** I don't care.  
The girl dodges the cloud but the young man takes her arm and slams her against the wall.  
She is disoriented for a moment and looks around looking for someone. Unfortunately, it isn't a main corridor and there isn't people around.

**Cloud: **Stop being a brat.  
His gaze is serious and worrying.  
**Nozomi:** Wha. .. What? Brat? What the hell are you talking about, asocial cloud?  
The brunette gets more irritated, starting to wriggle.  
**Cloud: **Look, you're so pathetic. You can't even get rid of. If now I rape you, you could not do anything to stop it.  
The girl gets scared.  
No, it is obvious that he is kidding, he's not the type to do those things.  
**Nozomi:** Let me go, how dare you touch me!  
**Cloud: **How dare, you say?  
The amused look leave his face and he become disgusted  
**Cloud: **To me, you're nothing that a resource to get what I want. For the rest ... I could touch you and make you what I want and you certainly would not be able to stop me.  
The girl is angry and frightened, she's trying to use her flame to get rid of the boy but she is stunned when she realizes that she can't use it in any way.  
Why her flame, her power, which has always been able to use until then, does not come out when she calls it?  
The guy seems to notice her discomfort.  
**Cloud: **... mh. Is there something wrong, Little Shell?  
**Nozomi:** ... no.  
**Cloud: **I think so. Is there something you can't understand.  
**Nozomi:** Stop that shit and let me go!  
**Cloud: **When you calm down. For weeks you're acting like a jerk, see you yelling at people it pisses me off. Who do you think you are, huh? Even if you are the daughter of some important man you can afford to treat everyone as patches on your feet.  
The cloud pronounce each word with seriousness but it also seems to conceal hatred, or so she thinks. She is shocked by his words.  
**Cloud: **Easy on the ego, young lady. I have always told you I'm not part of your group nor do I care about them, but I am really irritate because you treat your "beloved guardians" with gold and diamonds and then you throw them to the ground as if they are nothing just because you're pissed off ... For what, then? Some stupid dreams? Stop being sorry for yourself and grow.  
The young man leaves her arm because the girl is not contrasting more resistance.  
He remains silent, watching the brunette who is staring at the floor with embarrassment and many thoughts that whirl in her brain.

Cry on ... treat her guardians as pieces ... they are things that she has actually done and only in that moment she is realizing it.  
Because of her dreams she began to be more and more irritated, so Arina has enrolled in the Talent Show: she knows that singing would make her smile again.  
But no one has ever complained.  
No one has pointed out how horrible she are treating them, no one shouted to stop being the victim, no one has pointed out that she is using her guardians.  
None of them said anything and now he is appeared, the cloud that no one he listens and he does what he wants. Her cloud treated her with violence.  
The cloud made her understand that she is making a huge mistake: it doesn't matter that she is a future Vongola boss, she can't treat so bad her friends and those around her even if she is an empress or something like that.  
What a fool, she doesn't notice that people dear to her are so worried. At that time they are all around her enduring her whining and her tantrums just to make her feel good.  
And she doesn't understand anything, spoiled and self-centered as she is.

She enters the dressing room and Arashi hugs her when she notices Cloud and her happiness disappear immediately.  
**Arashi:** ... You.  
**Cloud: **I came to see what you do. Let me see what you want to do on stage.  
**Luca:** Oh, do you want to help us? You?  
**Shinji:** Mh ... he is an aspiring orchestra conductor so I think he would be helpful.

The Vongola tries to find her smile for the song they are singing, following her friends and showing her determination to the asocial cloud.  
But, of course, something is not right.  
**Cloud: **... You are totally out of sync.  
He crosses his arms, placing his attention on Nozomi  
**Cloud: **the Little Shell ... with that fake smile.  
The red-haired girl turns to the sky.  
**Arashi:** Hey ... Nozo ... do you want something to drink?  
**Nozomi:** ... No. .. don't be gentle with me, I do not deserve it.  
**Arashi:** What do you mean?  
The boys look her, shocked, and she looks Cloud's eyes.  
**Nozomi:** It 's the truth. I treated you so badly these days, I did not notice how I was selfish to lock in this sadness venting my anger on you ... and you has been close to me ... I'm sorry.  
The brunette bows in front of her friends.  
Arashi and Haname are about to speak, but Cloud beats hands twice, bringing attention to him.  
**Cloud: **Now listen to me: I don't care about you and this useless Talent Show, but I have no intention of watching this horrible exhibition. Within an hour you get out of here that you will be perfectly in sync.

After taking part in the strict but passionate Cloud's lessons, the Vongola goes in the private dressing room to get dressed.  
She never imagined that the cloud has such an important role in the family, until then she only sees him as a hindrance since he does not work with the group and he does what he wants.  
At that moment, however, she begin to understand how much is important its existence in the same family: the cloud must necessarily act on his own and she knew when, contrary to all her guardians, he violently brought her back to reality slammed in her face her mistakes.  
She smiles, while fastening the bodice.

_"Him .. he is part of us ... "_

She adjusts her hair, brushing them several times.

_"Even the cloud is important for the family. Now I understand it all ... _"

She looks in the mirror and sighed.  
That dress, the makeup, the group that within a half an hour would have appeared on television. Thousands of people would listen to their song, they can become idols?

What would Primo-sama think to see her so? Would he have been proud of her?  
And her father? What would have happened if she had become famous and he would find out? Would he be angry or happy for her?

For days and months they have only fought against criminals just like the superheroes of American comics. They reached a poor reputation among the inhabitants of Namimori and the police. No one knows their appearance and they call them as Nozomi had presented the first time: "Knight of Dreams".  
But if they also become idols they would have a sort of triple life?

She sighs, thinking that it is best to talk with everyone before self-destructing her brain.  
When she enters the dressing room, the boys seem anxious but are also quite serene.  
Kaito approached the girl jumping and making the sign of victory.  
**Kaito:** Cloud found a name for the group!  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh? The name by which we have to submit?  
She draws attention to the cloud, he no longer wears the white blouse he has a little while ago but he has an outfit coordinated to others.  
**Nozomi:** ... Hey, but ... why are you dressed like that?  
**Cloud: **... I do not really want to send to hell my efforts, so I also join your group.  
**Nozomi:** ... EH?  
**Kaito:** Exactly! And he chose Number XI for the name! Isn't it cool?  
The brunette looks at first the sun and then the cloud.

Number XI ... inspired to their family. What does this mean?

_"Are you ... trying to tell me that you agree to be part of the eleventh family? "_

She doesn't express her thoughts, the boy is looking at her with a bored expression.  
But she understands and smiles.  
The Number XI, albeit a temporary idol group of seven guys, they are the most harmonized and full of passion among the participants.  
The Number XI are united, and that is the trump card that leads them to victory.

_"We ... we are a family.  
We are the Vongola Eleventh Family."_


	28. Target 23

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 23 - Eh?! Horror Night ~ Namimori Halloween Nightmare!**

**Haname:** I'm not kidding, everyone have seen it!  
**Kaito:** B-but really?

The two boys are in the art classroom together with Nozomi and Arashi. The rain is telling what is being told at school recently and the stories are quite disturbing. It seems that a child with an apron stained with blood, roams the halls at school around midnight and since at that time the school is closed it is obvious that she is a ghost.  
**Haname:** I'm sure. I learned that the child died pushed on the train's tracks ...  
**Arashi:** eeeh? So what is she doing here at school?  
The albino Jun enters the classroom but remains on the sidelines listening to the speeches, because he is scared to death about the ghost.  
**Nozomi:** Perhaps those who have pushed her were students of this school.  
**Kaito:** Some idiots, but I say, how can they be so cruel?  
**Arashi:** Kaito, there are other cruelties in the world.  
**Nozomi:** Don't limit yourself to this, Ara. We must eradicate the weed even in the smallest and insignificant flowerbed, or they can spread like viruses and, grass after grass, they contaminate all the flower beds creating a yellowish and died expanse of despair and corruption.  
At the end of the apocalyptic explanation, Nozomi is looking to the other with the expression of a hero who is about to go to war.  
**Arashi:** ... and where did you take this quote?  
Arashi stares puzzled at the girl and she almost doesn't laugh.  
**Nozomi:** Dunno ...  
She knows that she lied. In reality she had read it in some fantasy book, although she doesn't remember which one.

At the end of the lessons, Arashi and Haname greeted the girl, leaving her with Kaito.  
Jun has already returned home because he did not feel very well.

**Kaito:** Mh ... today is 31th, there will be several little kids asking for sweets around here.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, there are even small parties here and there ... I hope that this time things will be better.  
**Kaito:** The last week has been so and so ... But today is Halloween, which is the first Halloween that we do it!  
**Nozomi:** Well, last year Shinji wasn't with us yet!  
**Kaito:** Either way you'll be fine, we are positive!  
**Nozomi:** I'm positive! Don't you see?  
The girl does a pirouette and stares at the sun with a smile.  
**Nozomi:** HAPPII!  
The blond laughs and he realizes that they have reached Sawada's home.  
**Kaito:** Anyway ... good luck! I do not think I'll be there tonight, tomorrow you have to tell me!  
**Nozomi:** Ok ~

The sun greets the brunette and starts on his way while the girl enters the house.  
**Nozomi:** I'm home!  
**Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan! Are you alone?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, today they are all busy ~  
The girl climbs the stairs and enters her room, observing around thoughtfully.  
Some time ago, that room belonged to her father but she doesn't know how it could be furnished.

She throws the backpack on the ground and she throws herself on the bed, sighing.  
She doesn't want to eat and she is afraid to go to sleep. What would she dream? Primo-sama, or the young man with green hair?  
Her heart begins to beat very strong, it is been a while that she dreams of the young boy and Primo-sama seems farther and farther away, as if he is leaving.  
A tear line her face and slides on the bed.

_"Primo-sama ... don't leave me ... don't abandon me to my fate ... I desperately need you ... "_

She wants to see him again, she wants to immerse herself in his orange eyes and, although it is impossible, wants to embrace his dark coat and dip her face in his chest.

_"I ... I love you. "_

Those words are meaningless if they are addressed to a man now deceased but for her they mean everything. The despair she lives since she was born, since she is conscious of her future as a Vongola Boss, she can't talk or touch the man she loves, even if it is a feeling so absurd and senseless.  
She rolls on the bed, turning to her right, looking at the drawings of Primo-sama that Haname drew to her.  
That face, those eyes, those lips she want to kiss. There was no one in the world who could take him from her heart.  
The image of a dark-haired boy appears in her little head but she tries to chase him away. Why does she think of that stupid boy?  
She shakes her head, nervous, trying to concentrate again on those drawings.  
While the hand of the clock runs slowly.  
Slowly.

She look at him, he is drinking a tea with a serious look. Around him there is a lot of movement, he puts the cup on the saucer and he watches his guardian of the storm that has quickly entered the room.  
**G:** It's all right, I carried him in a safe place.  
**Giotto:** Good. How are the others?  
**G:** How do you want them to are? They have already done everything in the best way, but we're still talking about _them_.  
The man smiles, he looks relieved.

**Giotto:** All right, I will meet him as soon as the fighting will be finished.  
**G:** We must be careful with _that one_. You don't want him to find out that his plan is failed, right?  
**Giotto:** Daemon doesn't suspect anything, it's okay. As soon as we'll receive the notice, arrange me a meeting with _him_ so we can talk.  
**G:** If Daemon asks where I've been what I have to answer?  
**Giotto:** I leave it to you.  
**G:** All right.  
The red leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving only the boss who returns to sip his tea.  
The brunette knows that she is only a shadow that he can not see. She is in front of the blond and she stares at him, bewildered.  
**Nozomi:** ... But... why did you forgive him? He betrayed you, he almost killed your friend and you forgave him so, as if nothing had happened?  
She doesn't know what to think, she only knows she hates the guardian of the mist of the first family, but she does not want to go against the decisions of her beloved Primo, even if she doesn't understand.  
**Nozomi:** Daemon Spade ... damn you, if you were here I would kill you with my bare hands.  
She gets up, leaving the man sitting in silence while, in the distance, she hears an alarm sounding.  
**Nozomi:** ... hurting Primo-sama ... I never forgive you.

The girl opens her eyes, the alarm sounds for a minute and the little sleepy girl turns it off abruptly. It's a quarter to twelve.  
It's time to go.  
Nozomi opens the door of the house and she is invaded by a strong smell of blood that fills the air like wildfire.  
Rapidly runs along the dark alleys that lead to school, at night even more gloomy, she infiltrates giggling and ripping through the fog that surrounds it. The school seems to fall almost in ruins, cracks emerge out of nothing and the clock strikes midnight and two minutes.  
The game has begun.

Into the hall resounds the echo of the door that opens, she quickly closes it behind her, advancing cautiously and being attentive to every little detail.  
She walks slowly down the hall surrounded by a row of lockers when she notices one almost open. She approaches it, opening it slowly and letting it creak until it opens completely, showing the inside corroded and rusted with a sheet of paper yellowed and torn.  
She takes it, careful to don't get dirty: there is a written _"The rain is here"_ with a yellow ink.  
**Nozomi:** The rain is here. Um ... it refers to Haname, I suppose. But what does it say that it is right here? Here where?

She looks around at the dark corridor and the fog possess all the place around, swallowing everything.  
She winces when she hears whispers, she turns around and then notices that there is none beside her but her intuition warns her because there is definitely something that hovers around there.

_"What did you think, this time?"_

She read the paper once more, before deciding that the best thing to do is to check the class of her guardian.  
She goes on along the corridor getting lost in the fog and observing the reddish streaks that tore the walls of the building.  
That's a pretty gruesome scene, almost an horror movie: the windows are sealed with wooden beams hammered and secured to prevent that the glass is broken, but some windows are cracked and the wind blows in the corridors.  
The girl opens the door of the classroom, going slowly, when a noise make her wince: some books and crayons were spilled on the floor, they were on a bench nearby but she didn't touch them.  
She looks around furtively, making sure that there isn't anyone in the classroom, when the door closes behind her and the brunette turns.  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... you're having fun ...  
Then the girl notices the blackboard on the wall and the big written that occupies it: _"They are as many as the rings, they go up and down continuously, on a black and white floor."_  
She instinctively raises her hand and looks at it, remembering that she doesn't wear rings. At least, not the ring she wants to wear and that it would officially proclaimed heir to her father.  
She closes her hand and she brings it down, returning to pay attention to the blackboard.  
**Nozomi:** The rings ... they are seven. Up and down ...? On a floor?  
She looks around, thinking: what could be the seven things going up and down on a white and black floor?  
She must solve the riddle because she can not afford to walk around in school because at that time it is very dangerous.  
She can still hear the distant voices, faint whispers but disturbing and macabre at the same time, they seem obscure songs that resonate deep in the fog.  
Songs.

_"Got it."_

Her intuition must be untrained if she understood that after five or more minutes. She has to train further her intuition.  
The brunette kicks the door and quickly flows into the corridor, looking in both directions waiting for the appearance of the entity that is around in the school.  
The horizon is only a mixture of fog and darkness that make the Vongola more nervous, so she decides to make a move and runs quickly to another room, this time without a hitch, closing the door behind her.  
The music room is exactly as she remembers it: the piano in the middle, flutes placed in the showcases along with a saxophone and two violins.  
She approached with caution to the black instrument and immediately notices the score resting on the appropriate compartment.  
She sits on the stool and observes, on it there's a picture about a flame, it seems her shinu ki. Below there is a sentence written with an orange pastel _"At what temperature your flame burns?"_.  
**Nozomi:** Um ... I think it's a question that has to do with chemistry.

The brunette gets up and walks out of the music room, going to the nearby chemistry classroom and closing the door behind her again.  
She takes a few steps before hearing an annoying noise, as if something has just ripped a door from the corridor behind her.  
She gasps, putting a hand to her chest in fright, but she doesn't open the door to find out what happened.  
She checks back the classroom, noticing a small safe located on the desk. She approaches it and tries to open it but, of course, it requires a combination.  
She must find the solution and decides to explore the classroom, watching the desks with the tubes and the shelves with liquids and books.  
**Nozomi:** ... the flames ...  
The girl rummages among the books resting on shelves, between the notes of inorganic chemistry and atomic theory and quantitative laws.  
**Nozomi:** Construction of the compounds and chemical nomenclature ... Stoichiometry Solutions ... ... Equilibrium dissociation ... Electrochemical ...  
In one of the books, which she's browsing quickly look for solutions, she is a chapter about flames and she suddenly remembers the question on the score.

_"At what temperature my flame burns?"_

She notices a page of that book: there is a list of the flame colors and how many Celsius degrees they assume that color.  
**Nozomi:** Pale Amaranth ... 480 ° C. .. Amaranth, Red blood ...  
She reads the colors down in the list.  
**Nozomi:** Red, Pink, Orange ... Orange! My flame is orange ... I think ... it's 940 ° C.  
The brunette is approaching the safe and turn the knob to dial the number.  
The safe opens with one click, and inside there is a white leather ball than they use to play volleyball.  
She took it in her hands and looks at it, there is nothing strange and she can not break it because it is too hard.  
The clue is clear.  
She slowly opens the door of the classroom, looking around and noticing that everything is fine. The sound before may have been simply a scenic effect, he loves to do thing like that.

_"Damn, he want me to die of a heart attack. But after all, this is the purpose. "_

While going down to the stairs toward the gym, everything around her starts to turn red, as if she's about to cross the threshold of hell.  
She tremble, looking around with a disturbing and exciting smile, she is reaching the peak of that game.  
She comes out in the reddish fog and walks on the broken ground, full of debris. She comes next to the fence that divides the male court from the female one, she begins to run to get to the gym when she sees something tied to the fence with the wire.  
She stops, keeping herself away from that strange and twisted body and looking at it with the fear that he can wake up at any moment: it is brown and she can just see a bald head and narrowed eyes.  
She turns quickly, reaching and entering the building, closing the door behind her, and finding herself in front of the wall smeared by a giant red written.

_"You're still the same, hiding everything behind your mask.  
Take it off. "_

**Nozomi:** ... Arashi.  
She puts a hand to her face, as if she really has a mask that covers the face. She feels her limbs tremble, the pupils dilate, the excitement is mixed with terror, and her heart beat faster.  
**Nozomi:** Mask ... theater ...  
She turns to the shelf but there is nothing.  
She comes over, noticing that there are reddish drops on the floor that probably lead to the locker room.  
She's advancing slowly, beyond the stage, her heart beats more and more and her hands tremble, clutching her shirt.  
A step behind the other, until she arrives at the woodden door, pressing her hand on the handle and opens the door quickly.

The figure of a white woman falls down from the ceiling and comes screaming in front of Nozomi's face, the brunette jumps backwards and falls to the ground, throwing out a scream. The monstrous figure disappears before her eyes but it's too late: Nozomi screamed and fell to the ground too.

It takes a full minute to regain consciousness, she can see a wooden table in the center of the room and above it there is a letter.  
She gets up quickly and takes it, still panting and frightened.  
**Nozomi:** Here! Shit ... I almost had an heart attack!  
The blood, the tears and the fog leave the building and the school return to its usual appearance.  
The light comes on and behind her Shinji and Arashi appear.

**Shinji:** It took you an hour and thirteen minutes ... less than in the previous session.  
The mist paints a satisfied smile.  
**Arashi:** I knew you'd understand my riddle!  
**Nozomi:** I knew it was your idea.  
**Shinji:** Anyway ... I managed to make you scream but also to make you fall ... So two points to me.  
**Nozomi:** You bastard, you threw that thing in front of my face!  
**Shinji:** Don't you like it? I was inspired by a game I played yesterday.  
**Nozomi:** I guess it was quite scary. You have to borrow it to me.  
**Arashi:** Anyway ... you understood immediately that the playing field was the school, right?  
**Nozomi:** Haname's stories were clear enough, but you wanted me to understand it immediately, huh?  
**Shinji:** Well, yes, unlike the last time we settled everything here.  
**Nozomi:** Next time everyone has to join the game, ok? It is not fair that I'm the only one to get heart attacks! I want to see they scared too!  
**Arashi:** Okay, but Jun will also join it.  
**Nozomi:** Oh no! Only the Guardians!  
**Arashi:** Come on~  
**Shinji:** ... but he could die of fright ...  
**Arashi:** Exactly!  
The Vongola shakes her head, chuckling, before leaving the building with the two to finally go to sleep.

It's hard, though.  
How can you sleep in the monstrous Halloween night, when you have a Guardian of the Mist ready to make you scared?


	29. Target 24

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 24 - Eh?! Is there a new rival family?**

**Arashi:** Where did he go? That damned!  
**Kaito:** Over here, over here!  
**Nozomi:** I've lost sight of him, did he fell into the sewers?  
**Luca:** The sewers?! That sucks!  
**Haname:** Come on, Luca, do not be disgusted! Let's go after him!  
**Shinji:** ... why did we end up chasing a robber?  
**Kaito:** Because he has destroyed the glass of a jewelry outside my house and he took everything...?  
**Shinji:** Yes, but ... shouldn't we leave it to the police?  
**Arashi:** We are the ones that protect Namimori, so we need to take care of this.  
**Luca:** Shinji is saying that we could take care of "big" problems.  
**Haname:** If there are no powerful enemies at least we keep in training doing something like this.  
Haname chuckles, watching Nozomi and Arashi dragging the thief out of the manhole.  
**Thief:** Sorry, sorry! I just needed to eat!  
**Kaito:** Eating my ass! Everyone can notice that you wanted to sell the jewels for an high price.  
**Thief:** No. .. please ... believe me! You fight to protect the people, right? I ... I just need the money ... I do not have a job ...  
**Kaito:** And why do not you find one?  
**Thief:** Hey, it's not easy! What can you, Knight of Dreams, understand this? You are just children!

The mist comes close to the group, scratching his head.  
**Shinji:** I called the police, it's coming.  
**Haname:** Well done Mist!  
**Kaito:** I propose to tie him like a gagged alpaca and then make a run for it.  
**Arashi:** Leave it to me, I got some ropes. Sun, give me a hand to hold it.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, it's almost half. We get another patrol and then we go to bed because tomorrow we have to go to school.  
**Luca:** I agree with Sky, I'm quite tired.  
**Haname:** All right. Light, Mist, come with me to do a lap around here.  
**Luca & Shinji:** Got it.  
**Nozomi:** Perfect, Rain, if you have any problems please contact us. As soon as we slip from here we also make a reconnaissance to the north.  
**Luca:** Okay, when we meet?  
**Arashi:** I think ... in 15 minutes outside the school, right?  
**Nozomi:** That's fine, Storm. We'll see you soon out of school, barring unforeseen circumstances!

The rain, along with lightning and mist, leaves the place to continue their patrol and the sky, the storm and the sun remain for another five minutes until the police arrived on the spot and then leave the thief to his fate. They leave the neighborhood quickly, jumping on the roofs of the houses like cats.  
**Arashi:** Tonight we were lucky, usually there're several spiteful person at this time.  
**Kaito:** Everything is more calm for a while, something is strange and my alpaca noticed it too.  
The two quickly stop as soon as they realize that Nozomi has stopped and she is staring at an indefinite point to her right.  
**Arashi:** ... Sky? What's going on?  
**Kaito:** Oh, I think the boss has noticed some opponents.  
The storm watch carefully in the direction in which the sky is watching and she approaches her, together with the sun.  
**Arashi:** Who they are ...?  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea ... there are three of them.  
**Kaito:** I feel ... I feel the flames.  
**Arashi:** What a genius, we feel them too. Our senses are much more developed since the last time ... we can also feel other flames ...?  
**Nozomi:** Well, certainly they aren't earth' flames, we can't recognize them.  
**Kaito:** They're flames of the sky... there is a sun!  
**Arashi:** A fucking sun, a lousy mist and a damn rain.

The sky goes in the direction of the flames, when Arashi tries to block her because she is worried about what might be ahead.  
A gust of wind, coming from the opposite direction, collides with their speed and throws them back.  
**"Uhm Uhm, sooo cute."**  
A female voice from under a dark-blue cloak, sounds childish and very acute.

Nozomi gets up immediately and so do her two guardians, they attempt to distinguish the three figures that, in that dark and moonless night, they aren't recognizable at all.

_"... Who the hell ...?"_

**"Do you think they are frightened? See how they fell."** a male voice came from the higher figure.  
**"I think that was the impact. They don't seem very strong."** the figure of average height has a female and slightly high voice, they can distinguish her clear blue eyes in the darkness  
**Nozomi:** Who are you, what do you want?  
**"Uhnahaha, sooner or later you'll know."** says the woman with blue eyes.  
**Kaito:** Hey, why not now? What do you want from us, are you enemies?  
**"Ohi ohi ohi, shall we go? For now there is nothing to do here."** the shrill voice resounds from the short figure, the other two dark presences seem to nod and vanish in the darkness, leaving many questions and a lot of confusion to the three present.

In that afternoon Fukada's house is quite crowded, especially in the Arashi's private gym.  
While the red-haired trains with the shooting, noticing that her speed reaction is increased a lot compared to the week before, the Vongola fights Kaito with her bare hands, trying to keep trained also about the melee techniques that she learned as a child.  
**Haname:** Look, she's having fun.  
**Luca:** She spreads sunshine everywhere ... maybe Kaito infected her?  
Luca is sitting next to Haname in a corner of the gym.  
**Haname:** Nah, it's always so. After all, I remember she's sun too.  
**Luca:** Well, Arina had told me that she also had the flame of the sun. It seem she have inherited it from her mother ...  
**Shinji:** Sun and Sky ... a mixture of positivity and vivacity ...  
**Haname:** Not always, at least that's what she wants to show.  
**Luca:** Are you talking about her complexes?  
**Haname:** I'm talking about ... Primo-sama.  
**Shinji:** ... we can't do anything about that.  
**Haname:** For now it's okay, it's enough until she doesn't think about nonsense again...  
**Luca:** ... A nonsense? ... Again?  
**Shinji:** ... is there something we should know?  
**Haname:** ...  
**Luca:** Hana ...  
**Haname:** Last year, she tried to commit suicide.  
**Luca:** WHAT?  
**Shinji:** ... I suspected it.  
**Luca:** But .. but ...  
**Haname:** Quiet, Arashi was able to stop her in time ...  
**Shinji:** ... The problem was always her forbidden love?  
**Haname:** More or less, yes.  
**Luca:** I did not... I did not know it.  
**Shinji:** Anyway ... today the tarots are concerned.  
The ash-blond haired man turns to the dark one and observes the tarot cards placed on the ground in strange and incomprehensible ways.  
**Luca:** ... Have they told you it?  
**Shinji:** Well, don't you see?  
**Luca:** I can only see the cards placed randomly on the ground.  
**Shinji:** ... You can't see or hear. You are dull.  
**Luca:** ... what the fuck?!  
**Haname:** I also think there is something strange.  
The rain, which is looking Arashi shoots, turns her gaze on the sky who's training with the sun. She turns back to look at the bottom of the gym, Masato and Arina are busy with writing on Masato's laptop.  
**Haname:** ... Will Arina find reliable information?  
**Luca:** ... about those mysterious guys they met yesterday?  
**Shinji:** They make me worry.  
**Haname:** Me too. I have a bad feeling about this.  
**Luca:** ... Yay. After the guys with sunglasses now there are the guys with the mantle.  
**Shinji:** But Anemone were not so dangerous, these guys seem strong.  
**Luca:** Well, I think if we join forces we can defeat them, they're only three, right?  
**Haname:** How do you know if there aren't other components?  
**Luca:** ... Well, that would be worrying.

The rain gets up, wiping her skirt and taking her hands on her hips.  
**Haname:** I should go to buy something, who wants to join me?  
**Luca:** Well, I come. I'm bored.  
**Shinji:** ... but should not you train too?  
**Luca:** They're details.  
The lightning and the mist follow the rain outside the home.

A few minutes later, the sky and the sun decide to quit training because three hours have passed and they are already quite tired.  
The brunette sneaks up to her right-hand man and drags her away from the polygon to bring her in a adjacent room.  
There are comfortable sofas and a good snack prepared by the chefs and carried by Nanjo, the butler with a mustache, he nods to the mistress and the Vongola and then disappear over the door.  
Arina and Masato are placed on the table of the room and Arashi almost doesn't want to kill her brother for daring to enter in the same room where she's together with Nozomi.  
Kaito also follow them and he throws himself on the couch.

**Arina:** Mh ... the data are not flattering.  
**Nozomi:** Mh? What do you mean?  
The sky has grabbed a cookie and she is eating it while the storm pours the tea and the sun puts in his mouth two cookies at a time.  
**Masato:** We looked for information around the families' database to find something about the mysterious guys.  
**Nozomi:** Database of families? Are you talking about Vongola's database?  
**Masato:** No, unfortunately I don't have data access and I will not dare to hack them... also because from what I know it is almost impossible to do so, whereas those who keep the servers are among the most brilliant men of the Vongola.  
**Arashi:** Tsk, I bet you're talking about your idols.  
**Masato:** Of course they are my idols! We're talking about the great Irie-san and Spanner-san!  
**Arashi:** Stop talking nonsense and tell us what you have discovered.  
The red girl starts to get nervous and turns to embrace Nozomi. She strokes her hair nonchalantly and Nozomi lets herself be touched by her without hesitation, as if it is the most normal thing in the world, and no one care about it unless Masato himself, who stares at the two with worried look.  
**Arina:** So. We have entered in the Elektrica's database and we found some information.  
**Nozomi:** Elektrica?  
**Masato:** It's an ally of the Vongola family ... Fukada is a part of it.  
The brunette hardly choke with the cookie.  
**Nozomi:** EH!  
**Arashi:** Um, it's true. But not for me, since I am your guardian of the storm now I'm from Vongola ~  
**Nozomi:** Oh ... and I did not know these details ...  
**Kaito:** It's a very-ry-ry strange thing...  
**Masato**: What's wrong? It's a family like many others ... there are many families, some are allied with the Vongola and some not.  
**Arina:** Anyway ... We found that there are about seven hundred thirty-three families using coats of various shapes ... so we have to continue the search.  
**Arashi:** So many? But ...

Arashi can't say anything because a strong melody resounds in the room: it looks like the ringing of a mobile phone and Arina and Masato look around while Kaito and Arashi, who already know where the sound comes, observe the sky that takes her vibrant Vongola Locket.  
The brunette opens the lid and notices that the light blue pearl is illuminated intermittently.  
She pushes it down.  
**Nozomi:** Hana ...?  
**Haname:** Nozo! Please, help! There are guys with the mantle, they want to attack us!  
The sound of Haname's voice is disturbed, it's very faint and muffled, it seems to come from an old radio.  
She doesn't even finished speaking when the three boys are already thrown out of the room and they are going through the corridor directed towards the entrance.  
**Nozomi:** Hold on, here we come!  
The Vongola, before closing the Locket, reluctantly decides to push the purple pearl-button and then bring the medallion inside the shirt and follow Kaito and Arashi.  
**Arashi:** ... did you do that?  
**Nozomi:** I had to, I'm not sure that things will turn for the better.

They arrive on place within minutes, they come face-to-face with six guys who seem strong. Haname, Shinji and Luca are on the ground and in poor condition.  
The six unknown guys wear grayish cloaks, each coat has a cape with a collar stopped by a pin with a yellow and white half moon and under it there's a star with an N engraved on the inside. Everyone lead a star-shaped earring in their left ear, each one has a stone in the center with a different color.  
**Nozomi:** Everyone! What the ...?  
**Luca:** Nozoooo, you came!  
Luca whining, complaining and limping towards the Vongola, hiding behind her.  
**Nozomi:** Luca, what ...  
**Haname:** Beware, they have all the flames!  
The rain is lying on the ground and she's trying to stands up, holding her injured left leg, while the mist keeps the shoulder and observes the friends with worried look.

Arashi has already started the attack, she launched a quick look at the six, recognizing the man who had the flame of the storm: it is a boy with thick light brown hair and intense brown eyes, he has a scar on his left eye.  
She pulls out her twin guns, pointing at him and shooting quickly. The young man suddenly disappears and then reappears next to her and struck quickly, throwing her to the ground.  
**Arashi:** What-  
**Shinji:** It's an illusion, the mist, the child!  
Shinji points to the smallest girl of the group. She may be ten years old, she has short and wavy pink hair and violet eyes, she brings small white wings at the sides of the head.  
**"Hihihi ..."**  
**"They are unprepared."** says a boy with short greenish hair, he has a mole under his right eye and a bored expression.  
Kaito also attack them, identifying the sun from the night before in a short red-haired girl who has intense blue eyes.  
**Kaito:** Fight with me, chick of the sun!  
**"Uhnahaha, you're rude. My name is Orione."**  
The young man tries to hit her with a punch but she stops him easily, her strength is far superior to a normal girl and she simply throws him to the ground.  
**"I wonder what we came here to do ..."** says a young albino girl: she has a long tail tied to the right side of the head, and her eyes are golden.  
**"Don't complain, we are here on behalf of the boss."** a blonde girl with aquamarine eyes approaches her, she has a star marked under the right eye.

Nozomi observes the six enemies and then turns her gaze on her guardians, all of which are defeated. What the hell is going on?  
**Nozomi:** Who the hell are you?  
Something incredibly fast approaching her, the girl notices it right away and try to go into Hyper mode.

Nothing happens, just like the time at television studios.

The girl is petrified because she isn't able to use her power and the presence is getting closer.  
Fortunately, the mysterious attacker is stopped by another warrior that is almost faster than him.  
The sky turns around and notices his cloud who apparently has decided to respond to her call. He is fighting a guy with long midnight blue hair, orange eyes and he is wearing a bandage over his right eye.

**Cloud:** Tsk. Now I direct myself this music.  
The maestro launches the CD, which quickly multiply, against the man who use his sky flame to slow them down and confuse their directions.  
**Nozomi:** What ... but how the hell he did it?  
Nozomi is more and more frightened.  
**Haname:** Isn't the tranquility a rain attribute?  
**Shinji:** No, look better ... CDs are petrified!  
All the cloud's CDs are driven into the ground, petrified, and Cloud is confused.

The man with long dark hair reaches his group and turns to the Vongola, who he just defeated.  
The young man is wearing a long coat with a central vent that has yellowish edges, the collar is orange and the pin with the moon and the star is bigger and bolder than the other.  
**"My name is Sirius and I'm the seventh boss of Notturno family."**  
His guardians approach him, all with a serious face.  
**Sirius:** Leone, Eridano, Orione, Cassiopea, Lira and Colomba are my guardians, from now we'll protect Namimori. Do not bother further.  
Sirius smiles before disappearing along with the others.

The group of losers remains bewildered until Cloud loses his control, stamping violently the petrified CDs and destroying them.  
**Cloud:** What the hell was that disgusting performance? Each of you acted on its own and without a minimum common sense!  
**Kaito:** ... but ... what ...  
**Cloud:** And we should be vigilantes? The protectors of Namimori? You seemed random inexperienced guys!  
**Haname:** no ... they were stronger and ...  
**Cloud:** There weren't strong, you have not been able to fight in a dignified manner. Your melody is rough and dull, you are totally out of sync. No wonder you've been beaten.  
**Nozomi:** Cloud, you also have been defeated!  
The sky is approaching him but he dodges her quickly.  
**Cloud:** Do you think that I, alone, could do something against them all?  
**Arashi:** ... I didn't know you're so realistic.  
**Cloud:** I evaluate the situation before taking action. Anyway ... you should go immediately to the hospital, there are serious injuries here.  
The boy looks at Haname's almost fractured leg and the blood coming out of some of Shinji's wounds, to don't mention Luca's foot.  
Kaito and Arashi have been hit on the back and arms, that's nothing serious, but the heavy blows have paralyzed their limbs for a while.  
Nozomi observes the boys with a depressed and almost furious look.  
Who was to blame, now? She has no idea who Notturno are neither what they really want. Protect Namimori? For what reason?  
They're really enemies or weird allies? What the hell is happened?  
_"Don't take blame, find a solution."_ she continues to repeat to herself. Just like Haname said at the clinic.

**Nozomi:** We ... We must become stronger to defeat these fucking Notturno.  
The only solution she can think is to become stronger and to improve the use of their flames.  
Once again she failed to enter in Hyper mode and she hasn't understood the reason, so she feels more useless than ever.

What will happen in the future?  
Now it's seven in the evening and the night embraces Namimori.  
Something new is about to begin, something new would change the course of their lives.

* * *

**_Note:_**_  
Leone(Leo), Eridano(Eridanus), Orione(Orion), Cassiopea(Cassiopeia), Lira and Colomba(Columba) are all constellations._


	30. Target 25

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 25 - Eh?! Everyone are traveling to Italy!**

The brunette looks a photo that she jealously preserve between the pages of an old diary full of drawings and scribbles.  
Her eyes looks at those of her father, a man with brown hair and eyes darker than her.  
"_You have your father's eyes and the smile of your mother_" everyone always told her when she was a child.  
In the photo, her father is holding a 5 years old small Nozomi, she's smiling and full of vitality.  
Alongside the man in dress, there is a wonderful and loving woman with long dark blonde hair and bright eyes full of generosity.

She smiles, lost in thought, not paying attention to the sounds outside of the car that it speeds fast on the way to home.  
Beside her Haname is dormant, perhaps tired from the trip, while the other side Arashi looks out the window at the Italian landscape.  
Kaito, even though he is the sun, warms up in his coat, shivering from the cold winter.  
The lights illuminate their faces, decorations are scattered everywhere because it is almost Christmas.  
The Vongola puts the pictures on her old diary and she looks to the window too, noticing the other car with the other four guardians. She is still in disbelief but happy that Cloud has joined them, he's probably happy to make a free trip to Italy, or maybe he is curious about the "Little Shell" 's father.

She rests her head on the seat, with shining and happy eyes. It's been a long time since she saw her father and her mother, and her heart is beating wildly, glad that they finally can embrace.  
She loves them.

"_Don't worry, my father will help us._" she said. Her guardians had willingly accepted to go to Italy to seek help from Vongola Decimo.  
"_I know I'll have to tell him everything ... but it is useless to hide it. Dad is a good person and is also kind and caring ... He'll certainly understand!_ " she assured them with a smile that masked her disappointment.

In fact she didn't want to ask for help from her father, she realized how weak she is but she could not allow the Notturno do everything they want.  
She wants to be strong and the only way is to ask her father and his guardians to train them.  
She glances at her cell phone, the last message belongs to Caesar who is worried.  
"_Where are you? What's going on?_" he has written. She didn't have the courage to tell him everything, she has not even responded.  
After all, is not a problem of the Simons.

The car has now stopped in front of a huge gate and everyone get out one by one.  
Masato and Arina decide to stay back, leaving the problem to the eleventh family.  
Nozomi understands Arina's concern, after all her father trusts in Arina and he would have been disappointed knowing what they did.  
She greets the two and then she approaches the gate: they can't still see the huge mansion, located over a long garden with tall and immense trees.  
**Arashi:** ... wow. We have to walk?  
**Nozomi:** I will ask to send me a car.  
The brunette approaches a man lurking near the gate, he's mumbling something to the phone and looking sideways.  
**Nozomi:** ... I have to identify me?  
She takes her Vongola Locket and she shows it to the man, who shakes his head with an expression quite serious.  
**Man:** You didn't need it but thank you, Undicesima. Here comes a car that will take you to the house.

The kids are all silent and remain so until they see the huge mansion that stands in nature: the building is several meters high and stretches for miles, is divided into different areas and they look more like palaces built next to each other in the middle of a huge forest.  
They get out from the car quickly, admiring how they are small in comparison to the majesty of that palace and slowly make their way to the entrance where two men in suits are waiting for them.  
When the brunette arrives before the two, they bow slightly and make them sign to follow, entering the palace and showing them the way.  
**Luca:** Juudaime knows we're here?  
**Haname:** Arina has called him when we was at the airport. She said Nozo is back with "some friends."  
**Arashi:** Friends, uh? What will happen when we tell him about us?  
**Nozomi:** Nothing should happening. It's the normal course of events ...  
The brunette shakes, she doesn't know whether to be excited or scared of what would happen very soon.

The two men show them a small room.  
**Man:** Decimo is currently in a meeting, please wait here until he can see you.  
After a further bow the two men close the door behind them, leaving the group in the room. They can smell the wood that makes up the classic decor, there are some red and decorated sofas and shelves full of old complicated books.  
Kaito looks scared, he doesn't open his mouth and looks around with worry and anxiety. Shinji, however, seems quieter but he let his gaze travel to capture every detail.  
Cloud is the most peaceful in the group but he refuses to speak too, he is silent with his eyes closed, thinking about something.  
**Arashi:** What rudeness, his daughter is back with guests and he make them wait here ...  
**Haname:** Don't say that, we just notified this morning of our arrival ... he will have many commitments.  
**Luca:** Yeah, don't be selfish. Even if she is his daughter, although he didn't see her in seven years, anyway ...  
**Nozomi:** Seven years? No, sometimes they comes to see me, even if mom is coming more often than him ...  
**Luca:** Since when you don't see them, then?  
**Nozomi:** I don't see Dad since two years ago, he came to visit me during the summer holidays. While the mom ... she came last Christmas.  
**Luca:** Oh, I see.

The brunette sighed, when the room door opens and a woman with dark blond hair tied in a small ponytail, appears.  
Her pale eyes meet Nozomi's ones, which she must try to hold back tears.  
**Nozomi:** ... Ma .. MAMA!  
She runs towards the woman, diving into her arms and burst into tears.  
The woman holds her tenderly, kissing her head and resting her cheek on the brown hair of her daughter.  
They remain so tight for a while, in a silence broken only by the tears of joy of the girl.  
**Kyoko:** My child ... I miss you. My beautiful Nozomi ...  
Her mother's voice is so sweet.  
**Nozomi:** Mama! Mama!

The guardians are unbelievers, Nozomi is an unfeminine girl and only recently she is started to change.  
But, after all, old habits are still present and they can still see she was a tomboy for six years.  
Yet, at that moment, the girl who cries in the arms of her mother does not seem the Nozomi a few minutes before.  
This means that there is still much work to do to gets her out.

She feels terribly embarrassed, though happy, detaches herself from her mother and smiles.  
Their smiles make them incredibly similar.  
**Kyoko:** You've grown so much in the last year ... now you're a lady.  
**Nozomi:** Mh! I'm fifteen, uh! We talked the day of my birthday ...  
**Kyoko:** Yes, I remember very well. I remember every phone call we made. How can I forget?  
**Nozomi:** Mama ...

The woman smiles sweetly but her expression becomes more serious.  
**Kyoko:** Nozo-chan ... no, it's okay. Now you're an adult, you're strong.  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh?  
**Kyoko:** Remember that mom and dad love you. Forever. No matter what happens or has happened.  
The brunette has a shudder. She knows what she's mother referring and she looks down.  
She caresses her face, she smiles again and she looks to her Guardians.  
**Kyoko:** They are your friends? They all look good guys.  
The brunette blushes, as well as Luca, Kaito and Haname, who is smiling. Arashi looks down and Cloud and Shinji remain impassive.  
**Kyoko:** I'm glad you found so many friends. Friends are very important.  
**Nozomi:** Yes .. I ... I love them all. They are very precious to me.  
She bends over and gave her a kiss on the head of her daughter, leaving the girl with friends and closing the door behind her.  
**Haname:** ... You really love your mother, uh?  
The rain has a thoughtful look. She never had a good relationship with her mother but certainly she loves her, despite everything.  
**Nozomi:** ... Well ... Mom and Dad have always been ... so good to me. They always loved me and I ... I loved them ... so Uncle Ryohei, he always carried me on his shoulders ... Uncle Takeshi and Lambo nii-san, who played with me ... Chrome nee-chan that was so sweet to me ... only uncle Hayato teased me, even if he was joking ... But I was scared and ... Well, Hibari-san, he ... I can not see him because I'm afraid of him ... he is so mysterious and seems to want to kill you in your sleep ...  
**Luca:** ... You really have good memories of your childhood, eh?  
**Nozomi:** Yes .. more or less yes ... everyone always loved me ... almost everyone, yes ... and I love them too... because they are the people who raised me and surrounded me with their love. I want to become a boss strong and decisive as dad, to protect people ... and destroy the darkness of the people.  
**Haname:** I think that your smile is enough. Your smiles are so bright that they would enlighten anyone.  
**Arashi:** Oh, you said something very clever! Yes, Nozo's harmony is really strong ... she's our harmony, what we love the most.  
The harmony ... she has almost forgotten that they are all united.

"_Smiling? Really my smiles are enough?_"

She smiles at the two guardians.  
Maybe she can help people to dream, to trust her with her smile or with their harmony.

_"To Harmonize."_

The door opens and one of the two men before enters the room.  
**Man:** Decimo awaits you.  
The group, visibly agitated, follows the man down the hall until they get in front of a wooden door.  
Behind that door there is the study of the boss.

"_I decided ... _" she said, in front of the group "_The only way to defeat the Notturno is become stronger. The only way to improve is to seek help from those who are already able to use flames ... my father and his guardians._ " she said confidently, ignoring the amazed looks of her friends _"So we're going to Italy in two days and meet them. Dad will help me, I'm sure! Trust me. _" The girl was sure, she was shaking Arashi's hand and she watched the wounded comrades on the beds in their hospital's room. They smile, they all agreed with her. After all, that was the only way to improve quickly.

She finds herself looking into her father's eyes, those eyes that are so similar to hers.  
She is so happy she wants to run to hug him, but she knows that it' isn't the best thing so she tries to resist. She must stay and demonstrate maturity in front of her father, the current boss of the Vongola.  
She could hardly feel the cold atmosphere that shakes her body. The guardians, including Hibari-san, are all gathered in the room and their eyes are still on the seven boys.  
She tries to calm down but she fails: she feel agitated because her father also has a serious expression that begins to worry her.  
**Tsuna:** Nozomi. I know you're coming to me for help.  
**Nozomi:** ... Yes, Dad. There is ... a particular situation and I ... I don't know what to do. So I was hoping you could ...  
**Tsuna:** You can start by introducing me your friends. I also see two adults, I never imagined you had made friends with people of different ages as well.  
**Nozomi:** ... We are united by a single goal.  
**Tsuna:** What is it?  
**Nozomi:** Realize our dreams.  
The man seems to smile but immediately he returns cold, as if he's trying not to express emotions.  
Nozomi doesn't mind it.  
**Tsuna:** And how did you meet?  
**Nozomi:** In many different ways ... in the end it does not matter how we met, the important thing is that we are together.  
**Tsuna:** I'm surprised. What does this mean?  
Tsuna becomes more serious, as if he's waiting for something.  
Nozomi bites her lip, her heart beats faster.  
He already knows it.  
**Nozomi:** They ... they are ...  
She doesn't want to look at her father so she looks down at the floor.  
She would have to suspect it, after all her father is not stupid. She takes a deep breath before continuing.  
**Nozomi:** They are my guardians.

**Tsuna:** I know.  
He punctuates each word with a resolute tone.  
The girl looks again to him: a strange light illuminates his eyes and seems to be annoyed in some way. The look is still serious and the surrounding air starts to get colder and tense.

"_I know ... it is not what you wanted for me now ... but it is necessary ... Dad ... it is necessary for me to become stronger immediately._ "

**Tsuna:** And what is your request?  
**Nozomi:** ... Help me ... help us to use our powers.  
The girl tries to remain calm and maintain her security.  
**Tsuna:** ... your powers?  
The man, who before was leaning forward with his hands together to hold up the chin, leans back in his chair, bringing his hands on his knees.  
**Nozomi:** ... The flames, yes. Let me ask you ... we would like to ask you ... to train us.  
The man closes his eyes after a few moments of silence and a long sigh.  
**Tsuna:** ... And you missed a week of school to come here to tell me this?  
**Nozomi:** ... School? What does this have to do with us, now? I don't have time to think about school, there are ... people who are more powerful than us and they have taken control of Namimori! We can not let it to them!  
She said, flustered.  
**Tsuna:** ... How should THIS have anything to do with you?  
**Nozomi:** What do you mean? Of course this have something to do with us, we are the ones who protect Namimori, but we were defeated by them... I don't even understand what happened and ...  
She stops when she hears the man sighed again, probably tired of hearing the explanations of her daughter.

She can not understand why her father seems so annoyed. She definitely knows that she disappointed him but why can't he understand the emergency? The Namimori he loves so much is in the hands of strangers and he does nothing to help them to save the city.  
He doesn't care about her explanations and he looks cold even with her, even though they didn't see each other for two years.  
Isn't he her beloved father who loves her and always care about her? Isn't he the same person who says he wants to see her happy?

"_What's going on ...?_"

The man gets up from his chair, he past the table and approaches the girl, slowly. He continues to look at her.  
Nozomi feels a chill.  
**Tsuna:** Okay. We'll... 'Train you', as you say. But .. I ask for one condition.  
All the tension fades away and the girl ignores the bitter cold that had invaded the room, smiling and soothing her tension.  
She did it.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, anything you want!  
**Tsuna:** Follow me.

The man, accompanied by his guardians, goes to the palace courtyard. After passing through the almost endless corridors, they arriving at the back entrance where they leave outdoors, being affected by the cold winter air.  
The Tenth continues to advance and Nozomi is behind him. It takes her a while to realize that the guardians of her father stopped and they aren't allowing her friends to continue.  
The brunette turns around, worried, noticing that her father has stopped and he is staring.  
**Nozomi:** ... What's going on? What should I do?  
**Tsuna:** You must hit me. It's okay if you can only touch me, the important thing is that you have to do it within ten minutes.  
The claim seems to scare the guardians of Nozomi, Arashi first want to argue but Gokudera Hayato appears in front of her, blocking the passage.  
The storm looks the albino man in his green eyes and she is afraid of him: he, like all the other Decimo's guardians, has a cold stare.

The brunette, however, begins to tremble with joy: she can finally confront her father.  
She can't wait to use her power and her shinu ki to show him how she is grown and how she has improved.  
She takes off her blue backpack and she takes the black briefcase with Vongola's mark, she opens it and quickly mounts the staff under her father' eyes.  
In that moment she thinks that her shinu ki can't appear as the last times but she doesn't want to think about it and she relaxes.  
She's so happy at that moment, happy to fight with her father and she can show him how she grew up. So she ignores the problem and immediately tries to go into Hyper mode.  
She is surprised, she goes on Hyper Mode and her flame is also bigger than usual.

"_... I do not understand ... it's really strange. "_

She feels full of energy, the flame goes in her rod that begins to catch fire and become flaming and burning of her passion.

"_Maybe should I just be calm?_"

She is confused but she tries to don't think about it, at that moment there are more important things to concentrate.  
She takes her rod before her and she forgets everything to devote herself to fight with her father.  
She wants to be concentrated.  
**Tsuna:** When you want.

She rushes towards him, trying to hit him with her staff in a frontal attack, but Tsuna quickly moves to the side to avoid the blow.  
The girl smiles, she is happy to be able to measure with him, she can finally see how powerful is her beloved father.  
And if she touches him he has to train her, she would have learned his secrets and she would have understood more about the man she loves so much.

She rotates the staff and try to hit him in the side, but the man moves again, too quickly.  
She again repeats the move on the other hand, failing miserably. She tries again, going behind him.  
The man doesn't even turn, he dodges easily and accurately, as if his eyes are in the back.

"_Wow, this is great! He's my papa, after all! _"

She understands that to hit him she must move even more quickly and she begins to make fake moves to be able to hit it from another angle, but even if she is acting he can predict her moves anyway. Is this the Vongola hyper intuition?  
It's only been two minutes and Nozomi' shinu ki burns in all its majesty.  
If she only know how to take more energy from that flame...

She jumps and tries to hit him from above, the man moves nonchalantly without losing his serious look.

"_Why ... why are you so cold? What's going on? _"

Two minutes later Nozomi begins to falter: she feels awfully slow compared to fast movements of the father who hasn't even activated his Hyper Mode.  
She continues unabated in her moves, trying to hit him with more moves in one combo but he manages to dodge them all effortlessly.  
The brunette starts to lose patience, a hint of anger crossed her mind and she was afraid that she would not touch it in any way.  
If she could not hit him she couldn't start training. She can't lose such a precious occasion for her and her guardians.

It is now seven minutes from the start of the fight, if it could be called so because it is just a mass of random blows that they seems so fast but in reality, against the speed of the boss, are incredibly slow and inaccurate.  
At eight minutes, the girl starts to slow down more, panting for the efforts and her flame becomes smaller and smaller, now weak and ready to go out.  
She can't give up, the time is almost expired and she has not even approached him.  
She watches him with languid eyes: He keeps looking at her with a glacial look but Nozomi can see a little sadness.  
What is he thinking? Why is he acting like this?

**Nozomi:** Papa ..  
Her voice is very weak and the man doesn't respond, still staring at her.  
**Nozomi:** ... What's going on, papa? Why are you doing this?  
**Tsuna:** Time is almost up, Nozomi. What are you going to do?  
He asks, ignoring the sadness of his daughter.  
But those eyes seems to want to say something and the little Vongola doesn't understand.  
**Nozomi:** ... papa is strong, Nozomi wants to become as strong as papa ... Nozomi wants to protect everyone!  
Her voice is thin and she doesn't care she is speaking in the third person. She doesn't do it on purpose, it seems as she is a again a child.  
As if she is still on the roof, looking at his cold eyes on her.

**Nozomi:** Help me, papa. Please ...  
This time the voice comes out as a whisper. The man closes his eyes and sighs.  
When he opens them again, however, he returned cold as before.  
Is he trying to don't feel emotions? Why is he behaving that way and he is ignoring her supplications? Where is the father who would do anything to protect his child?  
**Tsuna:** You have to hit me, Nozomi. I asked this condition and you accepted, you have to take your responsibilities.  
She squeezes the rod and tries to give herself strength.  
Her father is right, she agreed to that request so, if she can not satisfy him, she must accept the consequences.  
**Nozomi:** ... Papa is too strong ... that's why I asked you to help me!  
This time the voice comes out strong and determined. The girl throws herself to him with all the forces that remain.  
**Nozomi:** I can't hope to hit you, it is impossible for me! I want to become strong! I want to protect the people I love! Why did you tell me to hit you if you already know that I can't do it?  
After many failed attempts, she stops, she tips the rod to the ground and leans, trying to catch her breath.  
**Nozomi:** ... Papa .. is papa making fun of me ...? Doesn't he want me to be strong? ... Papa doesn't want to help me ... is he very angry? Does he hates me so far?  
She looks up and sees the sad eyes of her father.  
He says nothing, he only listens.  
**Nozomi:** ... Papa .. no longer loves me...?  
He closes his eyes.

**Hayato:** Juudaime, the time's up.  
Nozomi turns to look at the guardian of the storm with a puzzled and tired look, panting.  
**Tsuna:** Thank you, Gokudera-kun.  
Tsuna opened his eyes and he is already in front of Nozomi. Tsuna has a flaming orange shinu ki on his forehead, his eyes are shining with a bright orange and red studded gloves that seems to have appeared out of nowhere as just before he didn't have them.

He looks at Nozomi with a stern expression but at the same time it is very sad.  
It 's really over? She lost the only opportunity that could help them to improve?  
She can not think about it, she does not want to think about it.  
She starts to tremble with anger and frustration. She throws back at him, shouting with all her voice and trying to hit him.  
**Nozomi:** I CAN'T! I CAN'T LOSE! WHAT CAN I DO? WHAT CAN WE DO?  
Her shinu ki is now gone by when she lost control of her emotions and the girl closes her eyes when she feels a sharp pain penetrated her body.  
Her father hit her with a fist in her stomach, struck with great force, without flinching and without stopping to look at her.

Nozomi drops the rod to the ground and grabs the man's arm, she listens to the angry and desperate cries of her friends who want to help her.  
They can't, after all there are all the guardians of his father that they are blocking their way.  
The girl opens her eyes and looks up at her father, who comes to her in a way that only she can hear.  
**Tsuna:** ... You don't have to worry about that things. Little girls should go back to playing with dolls rather than trying to be adults when they aren't it.  
She feels a stronger pain, but this time it's in her heart.  
**Tsuna:** You don't need my help.

The pain is too strong, but her heart is more destroyed.  
Tears run through her face and she slides down, fainting.

* * *

When she woke up, the only things she sees are the worried faces of Dr. Shamal and her mother.  
She spent two weeks asleep in that bed and it is not the first time that such a thing happens. She knows how weak she is and she begins to think that she's really hopeless.  
When she awoke she learned that her father sent her friends away and she becomes sad, thinking that they are very worried about her.  
She must goes back to them, and quickly.

"_My father is kind, he really help us!"_ they are only ridiculous words. She's blaming herself to said the silliest thing in the world.  
What do the others think? What are they thinking about her and her father?

She feels terribly embarrassed.  
She also lost all the faith in herself and in her father.  
That look cold and detached, the severity and the words that have hit her in the heart.  
She still can't delete that strange sadness.  
There's more, of course. But why?  
She fails to give herself an explanation.

She is barely able to stand up, ignoring the pain in her stomach still present, she asks her mother to bring her back to her grandmother.  
Her mother is the only one to have never moved from that room, along with Dr. Shamal entering and leaving every hour.  
She didn't ask anything about her father or she said nothing. It seems as though that topic has become taboo.  
She wonders if her mother did not know everything, she remembers her worried look just before meeting her father.  
But, at that time, she doesn't care.  
She wishes to thank the woman who, a few days later, enter the room with the news that Nozomi can return to Japan.  
She hugs her, feeling her warmth who she loves so much.  
She certainly has a fight with her father, but at least there's still her beloved mother.  
And she, fortunately, seems to understand her feelings.

**Kyoko:** Nozo-chan ... please, try to understand.  
That's the only thing she said before the girl enters in the car.  
The brunette is confused and she simply smiles.  
**Kyoko:** Please ... let me go with you. I don't want you to go alone ...  
**Nozomi:** No, Mama ... Thanks... but ... I can do it alone. I have to do it alone.  
Kyoko seems worried but she continues to be serious.  
The woman nods, she doesn't seems to want to insist further and she merely watch as the car leaves the mansion.  
For a moment, Nozomi thinks to have seen the figure of her father looking out the window of the study.  
She doesn't care, she's too hurt to think about it.

She gets out of the car and walks over to the check-in.  
There aren't her guardians, there isn't Arina or her mother. The girl is completely alone.  
But she doesn't cry or despair.  
She doesn't need anyone's help, she is not a child.  
She's not a fucking child.  
And she would be able to make her father to understand it, by hook or crook.

* * *

**Hayato:** Juudaime.  
The albino man approaches the boss, standing in front of the balcony.  
He does not answer, merely states the car that goes away to the airport.  
**Tsuna:** I don't know. I did really well?  
He asks, more to himself than to his right hand-man.  
**Hayato:** It was important, if we don't want she continues to interfere more and more in those affairs.  
**Tsuna:** She wanted my help. But I don't want to teach her certain things ... she's only fifteen.  
**Hayato:** You're saying this since she was a child.  
**Tsuna:** For me, she's always a child. My lovely child. But I can't go along with it, not in this situation.  
**Hayato:** She said that there are people stronger than them who have taken control of Namimori. And this has happened immediately after that ...  
**Tsuna:** Yes, she was talking about them.  
**Hayato:** ... I think there must have been some misunderstanding.  
**Tsuna:** My daughter should think with her head instead of jumping to conclusions. This is why I told her she is still a child.  
**Hayato:** You did well, Juudaime.  
Tsuna bows his head and looks at the window with a sad expression.  
**Tsuna:** I'm afraid she can not understand my reaction.  
**Hayato:** I think she'll hate you for a while, but it is normal. The kids at that age can never understand the choices of their parents.  
**Tsuna:** I know ... but I really didn't want to do this ... Kyoko also was against it...  
He sighs.  
**Hayato:** Her safety comes first, right?  
**Tsuna:** Yes. I would do anything to protect my Nozomi. Anyting. Even though she'll hate me. -


	31. Target 26

Hi everyone!  
I'm italian and I'm translating my story in english because some not-italian people ask me to do it, so please forgive me for this poor and basic english!  
I accept any advice because I really want to improve my english and I know there are many mistakes, SORRY!  
Thank you for reading ~

* * *

**Target 26 - Eh?! Nozomi's decision upsets the whole family!**

Sawada home's backyard is completely white and covered with a blanket of snow.  
The chilly stirs the dormant trees, beating against the windows as if it wants to break them.

The woman with long blond hair is sitting next to the balcony of the living room, sipping tea while looking sideways at her brother, who is leaning on the wooden table playing with his portable console.  
The guy has a sad look and he can not even beat the easier enemies, so he turns off the console and throws it on the table, hiding his face in his arms.  
He isn't the only one depressed and Arina knows it. All guardians, probably except Cloud, share the same feeling.  
After the unpleasant figure made in Italy, when Decimo ordered them to leave the mansion to return to Japan, they are depressed and they don't even want to talk about something.

Arina also had to face the boss face to face: Decimo asked her why she had left her daughter would organize things so dangerous.  
She felt terribly guilty and hurt for disobeying Decimo's orders.

_"I had to stop her. I had to protect her ..."_

She feels confused and disoriented. Despite she knows how to act with her pupil, she knows that Nozomi has a strong determination too and Arina can't pretend to don't see it.  
She must let Nozomi grows, she has to learn. Even if she has to go against the decisions of Decimo.  
But how can she disappoint the man who raised her and gave her so much?  
She was allowed to continue to teach the child and she can't disappoint him, so she has to speak with Nozomi as soon as she returns to Japan.  
When it would happen? It's been so many days and the girl has not returned nor heard from her.

Grandma Nana is convinced that she remained with Tsuna because it's been so long since they saw each other. But is it really fair to lie like that? After all, she is not aware of the role of her child.  
Or, maybe, she knows it, but she doesn't tell anything.

When Christmas is just around the corner, Arina finds the dark and depressed Nozomi at the door.  
Her eyes are devoid of her usual light and express immense sadness.  
**Nozomi:** ... Why ... why dad hit me? He ... doesn't he love me any more?  
The woman can not resist to those words and she hugs her.  
**Arina:** Undicesima ...  
She wants to call her by name but she can not. After that day, many years ago, she is no longer able to pronounce her name and she knows that probably she will not pronounce it again.

The day after her arrival, the guardians are all gathered in Sawada house.  
The woman sits next to the other, watching them one by one and then she looks at the Vongola, close in the arms of Arashi and Haname.  
**Arina:** You know it ... he didn't want you to fight now. He has nothing against your friends as long as they are just friends.  
**Arashi:** But we are her guardians!  
**Arina:** ... If one day you will be ... he'll not have anything against it, of course ... but now you are just friends and nothing else. The matter of the guardians, the Vongola, the shinu ki ... you don't have to be interested in any way.  
**Haname:** In a nutshell... he wants us to lead a quiet life as normal kids.  
**Arina:** Precisely ... it is what he has always said but ... I have not been able to carry out his orders.  
That's the truth, after all. Arina has chosen to follow Nozomi's determination and dreams instead of doing what Decimo asked.  
Where is her gratitude for this man?  
Even now she is torn about what to do, especially after the dialogue that took place with the man.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting at his desk, looking almost resigned.  
**Tsuna:** Why did you let her do that?  
**Arina:** I'm sorry, Decimo, really ... but .. she is so firm on her convictions. I think she ... must follow her own path. Of course, she makes many mistakes, she is immature, she isn't very responsible ... but she really wants to do that... I thought that if I had been there and had helped, she would be able to get what she wanted.  
**Tsuna:** Arina, since when a girl of fifteen years knows what she wants? At her age, I was not sure what I really wanted too.  
**Arina:** I ... I think it's worse if I cut her wings. She must find an answer to her question to understand what she wants from life.  
The man did not answer, he just close his eyes and sighed.  
**Arina:** Decimo, please. I know that we were wrong ... I have made many mistakes in my life but I have an important debt to Undicesima and I have to pay it.  
**Tsuna:** Are you still thinking about it?  
Arina was confused.  
**Arina:** ... What happened seven years ago ... I ...  
**Tsuna:** It was not your fault, Arina. You were her age at that time. You could not predict it, no one could. And Nozomi ... she has only showed her pain in a particular way. She was too young to see certain things.  
Arina bit her lip, embarrassed.  
**Tsuna:** I want Nozomi grow slowly. She still has a whole life ahead of her. So please, get her to put aside everything related to the mafia and make her think about playing and hanging out with friends.

* * *

She had not objected to his order, but she had not responded either positively or negatively.  
In fact she had only bowed her head and she left along with the other guardians.  
What should she do then? Does she has to follow Decimo's orders, Undicesima, or her thoughts?

**Luca:** Sister ... it is not your fault. You didn't stop us because you knew the determination of Juuichidaime ...  
**Arina:** But ... I went against Decimo's orders ... he wants Undicesima to be happy ... at least for her teenage ...  
**Haname:** Why? I do not understand why ...  
**Arina:** ... Decimo had to fight a lot at that age, the age of Undicesima ... he has missed many days of school, he risked his life, he faced many enemies and many hardships. All this because Nono was already an old man and he had designated as his successor despite Decimo was only fourteen years old.  
**Arashi:** ... So he became boss at a young age?  
**Arina:** I don't remember the exact year, actually. However, it had been a few years since he received the Vongola Ring.

The air is already cold by winter, it vibrates when a faint female voice begins to speak.  
**Nozomi:** He's trying... to give me what he didn't have...  
Arina looks at the girl's face, sighing.  
After all, she's right.  
**Nozomi:** But ... I do not want this. I want to live exactly what he has been through. ... It was through these experiences that my father has become what he is.  
**Arina:** ... Thanks to this you can see how different Decimo and Undicesima are... he wanted a quiet life with friends, a normal life ... instead she wants a life of adventure, fighting, survival ... but why? Why don't you prefer a quiet life, what your father wants to give you?  
**Nozomi:** ... I told you it. Those adventures have contributed to the strength of my father. And then I do not feel fully alive to go to school like every girl my age. I feel a robot that does what all the others do without aspiration and without worries. And then ... how can I live a normal life with people trying to kill me every day?  
**Arina:** ... So you prefer to throw yourself in the adult world and fight for others without gaining precious memories living like a normal little girl?  
**Nozomi:** I'm not a normal little girl. I am not and never will be, ever since I started dreaming Primo-sama I know what the world holds for me and I can not close my eyes in any way. I'm not going to escape, albeit temporarily, to my fate.

The Vongola looks at the woman's eyes.  
**Nozomi:** I thought that my father could understand me... that he could see what I see ... but he was won by his own feelings and his desire to protect me from the world. He wants give me back what was taken from him, but ... I do not need to have his adolescence, I like mine.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** My life is this, I choose how to live it. Among us there are those who gave up everything for this cause ...  
She brings her attention Haname and then she turns to Arina.  
**Nozomi:** I don't want to disappoint anyone.  
**Arina:** ... So you really want to go on this road even going against the desires of your father?  
**Nozomi:** I have always thought to be an inept because I'm a girl ... weak ... a girl without abilities. For this reason I always hid my identity behind the mask of a tomboy, I had to show strength to win the trust of others. In addition to shinu ki... Do I have other abilities? My father has the X-Burner, the Zero Chiten Toppa and Zero Chiten Toppa Kai. We really want to compare its X-Gloves with my Sky Rod? These are all things that he has acquired over time, fighting. If I don't do it too, if I don't grow, and if I don't improve ... I will never gain experience and ... level up.  
Luca giggles because of the obvious role-playing game term used by the boss.  
Arina, instead she puts her hands through her hair.  
**Arina:** Undicesima, I think you make too many comparisons with your father. You are two different people, it isn't necessarily that you must acquire the experience in the exact way he did.  
**Nozomi:** I know ... but I can not help it. I've always said that I had to look at me and others before me... Anyway now I think I begin to understand. It's useless to continue to think about what Dad and the other bosses have... for example, I will not be as Ottavo, the only woman boss before me, but ... I have nothing to envy her: I am Undicesima and I have my dreams and my determination. I know how I want to live and I know what I want to do from now on! I do not wanna run away, I will not hide ... I want to show to the whole world what I'm: a girl who has enough strength to protect everyone. The Eleventh Vongola, Vongola Undicesima.

The girl stands up with her trembling legs so that she almost falls but Arashi and Haname get up with her, supporting her.  
She raises her head and look at the two that are serene and almost happy.  
**Arashi:** Finally.  
**Haname:** I'm so happy for your words!  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime, I could not expect more exciting words from you!  
**Kaito:** What a cool speech, full of Powah! I'm touched!  
**Shinji:** My tarot cards predicted that something would happen ... I will follow you everywhere.  
**Cloud:** The Little Shell has matured a little bit, uh?

The blonde woman gets up too, sighing.  
**Arina:** ... despite Decimo's orders ... I ... I'll follow you because I've to take care of you, Undicesima. So what do you want to do ... now? The Notturno family took control of the situation and you aren't improved ...  
The Vongola closes her eyes and bows her head.  
**Nozomi:** We aren't able to deal with them, it could be dangerous. If Dad don't want to teach us, we have to learn in another way how to make best use of our shinu ki and our potential.  
**Arina:** And so ...? What are you thinking about?  
**Nozomi:** We're going to ask for help from someone who can teach us. Prepare your luggage, we have a long journey.  
**Arina:** ... Where should we go?  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... where we can learn something more about the world in which we live.  
**Arina:** But .. Undicesima, I think not ...

The brunette turns and she finds herself looking her grandmother's eyes. Sawada Nana has just entered the room with a serious face that she never had before.  
**Nozomi:** ... Grandma.  
**Nana:** No.  
**Nozomi:** ... Grandma ... please ...  
**Nana:** No, Nozo-chan. I can not let you do such a thing.  
The eternally sweet and caring gaze of her grandmother is, at that time, severe and decisive.  
**Nozomi:** We need it.  
**Nana:** I could not stop you but I don't cover you. Tsu-kun will know immediately, even before you try.  
**Nozomi:** ...Dad betrayed me.  
**Nana:** Tsu-kun just want your own good ... you're still young to understand, but you're his only daughter and he wants to protect you.  
**Nozomi:** No, not so.  
**Nana:** It's not up to you to decide how. I will not cover you, I'm sorry ... You're my only lovely granddaughter, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something bad should happen I, your grandfather, your father, your mother and all the others we will be sad for you and I will not forgive me, knowing that I didn't stop you.  
**Nozomi:** ... I understand what you mean but there are things bigger than me ...  
**Nana:** Nozo-chan, Tsu-kun also did crazy things at your age but he never ran away from home. And then you're a girl ... you risk more.  
**Nozomi:** ... Just because I'm a girl ... do you mean that I am weak?  
**Nana:** I did not say that you are weak, I said that you're more susceptible to the dangers.  
**Nozomi:** Let me go, Grandma. If you really love me ...  
**Nana:** NO.

Her negation echoes in the room, the sight of Nana is serious and almost sad. A veil of darkness shines through her eyes, she doesn't want to change her idea.  
Arina knows that that woman is very strong and at the moment she is showing what she is: a woman who has lived and endured much and wants to protect her granddaughter from making bad choices.

**"Let her go, she has the right."**

A male voice resounds in the living room. The balcony was opened from the outside and a man with graying hair and intense brown eyes is entered. He has aquite sculpted physique and he's wearing a dark suit.  
Nana is surprised to see him, she turns away from the girl to approach the man who is scanning the audience with curiosity.  
**Nana:** Iemitsu ...  
The man approaches Nana and puts his hand on the opposite shoulder, bringing her to him and hugging her with love.  
**Iemitsu:** She's grew up, our beloved granddaughter.  
**Nana:** But .. anyway ...  
**Iemitsu:** For how much I love this energetic little girl and I'd rather see her to live a quiet life, I must admit that Tsuna is way too protective of her.  
**Nana:** But ... Tsu-kun has the right to decide about her.  
**Iemitsu:** Of course, this does not mean that I can't be a bit disappointed about his decisions, don't you think?

The brunette is close to her grandparents, watching them both with strong expression.  
**Nozomi:** Grandpa ... I ...  
The man smiles and then put a hand under his chin, stroking his beard.  
**Iemitsu:** We certainly can't lie to Tsuna but ... I don't have to warn him about your movements ... until he contact me, of course.  
The Vongola smiles.  
**Nozomi:** ... thank you.  
The man's gaze becomes more serious and the woman stares at him.  
**Nana:** I don't agree ... for Nozo-chan's safety ... I can not believe you really want to put her in danger ...  
**Iemitsu:** Nana ... Nozomi now is an adult, but she still needs to grow and to do so she must see what it means to live in the world. And she's not alone, with so many friends and her tutor don't you think she's safe enough?  
The man winked at his wife, who blushes.  
The woman turns to look at first the guardians, then she looks at Arina.  
She sighs.

**Nana:** ... All right, but I only cover you until Tsu-kun will call.  
**Iemitsu:** Well, at that time it is obvious that the truth will come out, but until then ... I advise you to pack up and leave as soon as possible.  
The brunette nods and turns back to her guardians.

**Cloud:** Give me a reason to follow you.  
Cloud is the only one that has not yet left the house.  
**Nozomi:** artistic places to visit and a free vacation.  
She replied, knowing the opportunistic nature of the maestro.  
**Cloud:** Hmm. Very well.  
The cloud giggles and disappears beyond the door.

Nozomi arrives before the stairs to the first floor, however, her grandfather stops her taking her arm. The girl turns around, confused and amazed.  
**Iemitsu:** Nozo-chan. In you I see a flame that burns brighter than the one your father had at your age. You are more determined, you have a clear vision of what you want in your life.  
He smiles.  
**Iemitsu:** In you I see a lot about me.  
The girl smiles slightly, she's quite puzzled.  
**Iemitsu:** But you're still inexperienced and your determination could also be dangerous for you, so be careful. Always look around you and don't make rash decisions.  
Nozomi nods.  
**Nozomi:** ... Thank you, Grandpa.  
He bursts out laughing, scratching his head.  
**Iemitsu:** Well, I say this only because you're so energetic and lively! Tsuna was not the case, as I would have wished that he immediately had taken his responsibilities without running away here and there as a kid!  
**Nozomi:** Dad ... ran away?  
**Iemitsu:** Um, well ... when he was young. At first he didn't want to assume his responsibilities but in the end ... Well, no matter the past. Now it's your turn.  
The girl hardly laughs, and after a quick hug, she goes to her room.

When Iemitsu turns he notices that Arina was witnessing.  
**Iemitsu:** ... She has a lot of potential but she needs to learn how to use it.  
**Arina:** ... I know.  
**Iemitsu:** I entrust her to you.  
**Arina:** I'll do my best.  
**Iemitsu:** And stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong.  
She does not speak, she only bite her lip.  
She follows with her eyes the man who disappears over the door of the living room, going to his wife still worried and hesitant.  
She sighs, wondering what's going to happen and if Undicesima's decision is really the right thing to do.

* * *

The bags are all clustered next to the chairs in the waiting room while the guys await the arrival of their airplane. All of them are anxious and thoughtful.  
It is December 26th and they are about to leave Japan. They would be away for who knows how long, and who knows where they go in their journey.  
Nozomi squeezes her beloved Locket and sighs, looking at the view from the huge windows of the airport.  
**Nozomi:** ... Primo-sama ... we were still here for so much time, waiting for the future ... But now ... We are the ones we're going to meet our fate ...  
We will realize our dreams with our dying will.

Dreams' Arc – END –  
_(Saga dei Sogni – Fine – ) _


End file.
